Into Your Eyes
by InWayTooDeep
Summary: Anonymous-- Love: A wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker. Kim and Jared, loads of cuteness. SM OWNS ALL.
1. Insanely hot, irritating boy

**Umm, so hi, this is my first ever fan fic so please be nice! This chapter looked so much longer on word, but I'll work on the next one and try to get it up soon, and make it longer! Sorry! I love imprinting stories, so I thought I'd give one a try. KIM'S POV! Ok, so enjoy. xxxooo :)**

Ok, so I was having a bad day. For starters, my alarm didn't go off, so I ended up skipping breakfast, not a good idea when I didn't have enough time to make my packed lunch and the canteen was closed for renovating. Also, I spilt coffee down my jeans, and I had nothing else to wear, so I ended up with a brown stain all over my trousers. Thirdly, I had a pounding headache, but had to go into school because I needed to sort out my padlock for my locker, which had a piece of metal lodged up it and therefore my key would not work in it. I would need to get the padlock cut off, but thanks to my faulty alarm, I was not going to have time. So, because of my padlock, I was going to end up with at least two slips today, and possibly a few detentions as I had homework that was trapped in my locker due in. The idea of detentions and slips made my palms turn all sweaty and made me experience a minor panic attack. Actually getting detentions and slips didn't bear thinking about. I cried really easily and I knew if I was going to get any punishments the tears would inevitably fall. I wasn't a total geek, just not totally cool. I wore glasses, worried about detentions and grades and I was the class brainbox. From this I realize I seem totally nerdy, but I don't enjoy school, don't skip with glee whenever anyone mentions homework, and don't like worrying about everything. And I have friends, a huge group of them. They're the coolest people on the planet. Anyway, back to my bad day. I had a long, long list of reasons as to why I should just feign illness and go back to bed. The number one reason being I had triple geography. With Jared. Jared was quite possibly the most annoying person I had ever had the misfortune to meet. He was so busy being stuck up his own bum, fooling around with his friends, and hitting on the popular girls to notice anyone else. Anyone else would be everyone who didn't spend their spare time thinking inane thoughts rather than actually doing something productive. I had sat next to him in geography for a year and he had never spoken a word to me. It was as if I didn't exist. But, when he _smiled_, it was like looking at an angel's face, and when he _laughed_, I couldn't help but laugh too, even if I didn't know what was funny. Irritating boy. Irritating insanely gorgeous boy. Oh yeah, it was going to be a long day.

I arrived at school with a few minutes to spare, after catching the bus by the skin of my teeth and sprinting up the street. Only, although I had some time, it was not enough time to get my locker open. I approached geography with dread, the idea of an angry Mr. Clemens and a snickering Jared making me want to run back home screaming. As I walked into the classroom, I had to dodge around the 'pretty' girls and their piles of makeup. It was ridiculous how much junk they brought to school with them. At the beginning of the day they would all confer about what shoes to wear, whether a cardigan would look good with their outfit, and whether their makeup was over the top. They all squealed when Jared walked into the classroom, he had been away for the past week and they had a missed his flirting terribly. In the time he had been away he had grown to be huge, he towered above everyone else by several feet. And oh phwoar, his muscles. I had to remind myself it was rude to stare and so I turned away, only to realize my mouth was still hanging open. How embarrassing. I hurried to Mr. Clemen's desk to explain why I did not have any of my books. He gave me one of his infamous "disapproving looks" and told me I would just have to share with Jared for today and borrow his books to copy up the work. Sharing with Jared. Oh joy. I took out my planner to remind myself to find someone else to copy off, when I realised I had my friend Chloe's planner instead of my own, she must have picked up the wrong one last night when she was around at my house. I could tell it was Chloe's by the words 'I LOVE JARED' in big bold writing on the cover. I would have to hide that from him. I could just imagine his snickering if he saw that. I stuffed the planner back into my bag and shuffled to my desk. Jared was still preoccupied with the pretty girls, but he didn't look like he was enjoying the attention as much as usual, he looked distracted. The girls were trying to get him to listen to their whinging about how much they had missed him, but he still looked as though his thoughts were elsewhere, but this only provoked them to try even harder. Poor girls, how hard their lives were. Once the pretty girls had calmed down, Mr. Clemen called the class to order. Jared came to sit down next to me getting his books out of his bag. I was thinking of ways to get Mr. Clemen to not notice I wasn't sharing with Jared, when Jared turned to me.


	2. Gorgeousness

**So, this chapter isn't very long, I'm so sorry, it looked like 5 pages longer on word! Any ideas as to drama in the story would be greatly appreciated x. THANK YOU to Jashley who is my first every reviewer, I will love you forever! :) xxxooo**

"Hey, um could I borrow a pen?"

I just stared at Jared. For the first time since I had met him, years ago, he was speaking to me. Admittedly he wasn't looking at me, he still looked miles away, and his face was set into a frown that had been etched on his face since he walked into the classroom. He had that handsome brooding look that I couldn't help but melt at the sight of. I very nearly collapsed when he actually met my eyes. He took a sharp intake of breath and stared right back at me. I was caught up in my own thoughts, that were going in every possible direction, wondering if he had a girlfriend, why he was staring at me, why he wanted a pen, why was wrong with him, what he was thinking. My thoughts were taken up with _him_. I started to chuckle to myself when I realised how ridiculous the moment was. It was like something out of a movie, where two strangers meet and find themselves immediately attracted to one another. Except life wasn't a movie, and it occurred to me that I may have a huge spot I hadn't had time to check for this morning, or I had pen on my face, or something to that extent. I looked away and felt a blush rise to my cheeks. I could still feel his eyes on my face and began to feel self conscious. Mr. Clemen had been talking the entire time I had been staring at Jared and I now realised we were supposed to be working at something. I hated to break the reverie Jared appeared to be in, but I wasn't in Mr. Clemen's good books at the moment and if I failed to do the work, I knew it would only get worse. I grabbed a pen out of my pencil case and offered it to him. He just continued to stare at me.

"Err, your pen?" I didn't really know what to say, so naturally I just blurted out the lamest idea that came into my head. He still did not respond. "Jared?"

He sat up and looked around confusedly. "Sorry, what were you saying, I kind of... zoned out there." He smiled sheepishly at me. I just whimpered. He laughed, "What?"

I snapped out of it, I did not want Jared thinking I had feelings for him.

"Umm, your pen? You asked to borrow one, so...err, here it is." Gah, could I appear any more stupefied? No. I knew the answer to that one. I could not.

"Oh right, sorry. Thanks." He reached out to take it from my hand, which was still suspended in mid air, brushing my fingers with his. His hand was burning, I pulled away, alarmed. He glanced at me, his expression was one of panic, then hunched over his desk protectively. By this time everyone else had completed the assignment and the bell was going, so I started to pack my things away, aware the Jared was _still _watching me. It seemed like it was only me and him in the room. It took me a minute to realise we _were_ the only two people in the room, and that the bell going was the fire bell. I grabbed Jared by the arm and tried to pull him up. He responded immediately.

"Kim, what's wrong? Kim, Kim!" He cried frantically as I tugged him down the corridor, sighing as I thought about how ironic it was_ I _was the one practically saving _him_. What happened to good old-fashioned, hero and damsel in distress romances? When did everything get so _modern_?

"Nothing's wrong with me Jared, it's the fire alarm. We need to get out of here, and _you_ need to _calm down_," I spat out through gritted teeth. The boy was such a wimp, he needed to chill out a bit. Literally. He was probably worried about his hair getting ruined or something stupid like that. Shouldn't he be sweeping me up into his arms, racing me down the stairs to safety? Of course not, I was getting carried away as usual. Darn romantic movies, I had got to stop watching them so much. Which is why I was extremely surprised when he did exactly that, swept me up into his arms and began running down the corridor.

"Jared, what the hell?!?!" When Jared didn't reply I began kicking me legs, trying to get him to put me down. When this didn't work, I tried to pry his fingers off my leg and arm, but to no avail. He was so strong, there was no point trying to fight him. So I decided to enjoy myself. Here I was, with the hottest boy in school carrying me away from a fire and I was complaining. I was way too cynical. But I was wondering about the fire. Shouldn't we have run into it by now? Oh well, I wasn't about to start moaning.

"Jared, you're ridiculously hot." I realised how stupid I sounded and, how of course, he was chuckling, the stupid immature boy he was, so I quickly amended myself. "Temperature wise I mean. Not that you're bad looking, but I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about warmth not gorgeousness." Oh dear Lord. Did I start talking to Jared about how hot he was? Did I just say _gorgeousness_ in front of Jared? Yeah, I did. Why didn't he put me down and just let the fire consume me now? I knew why. Because he was too busy laughing. I nearly died.

After what seemed like ages, we arrived outside, where our headmistress, Mrs. Boogers (I know, I know Mrs. Boogers! Poor woman), was informing everyone that it was just a _drill_. I nearly screamed. I had just been carried down a _very long _corridor with Jared, embarrassed myself to the point of no return, and they were telling me it was JUST A DRILL?!?! What was wrong with people nowadays, did they not understand that teenagers are intelligent enough to know not to run towards a fire? Obviously not. And to be honest, sometimes people do stupid stuff. Like saying gorgeousness in front of the most popular boy in school.

Throughout my inward rant, I could feel the warmth radiating off of Jared, who was standing next to me. When Mrs. Boogers had finished her talk on how we as a school had not done well enough when getting out of the building, Jared leaned towards me, and whispered in my ear, "You know Kim, you look like you need a drink. Could I offer to get you one?" I didn't really understand what he meant, but I assumed he was offering to buy me a drink, so I just nodded.

"Umm, sure, let me just get my bag," Jared grinned at me, causing my heart to have palpitations.

"I'll meet you back here in five minutes." My heart nearly stopped when he laughed at my expression.

I nodded and ran off to the history classroom. I stuffed everything into my bag a little haphazardly and hauled it over my shoulder. I noticed all of Jared's work on the desk so I decided to grab it all for him too, so I skipped back down the corridor with two extremely heavy bags, one over my shoulder, and one trailing behind me. When I got back outside, Jared was talking to some of his friends, who I noticed had all grown tall and muscly like Jared. To be honest, they intimidated me, so I waited by the gates until he was done. He turned to walk towards the gates, and when he saw me he smiled a heart stopping smile.

"Oh, you brought my bag, thanks." I couldn't reply, I was too close to collapsing from the memory of his grin, so he continued, suppressing a laugh. "Shall we go?"

And with that he took both bags and slung them both over his shoulder like they weighed hardly anything at all, took my hand in his, and pulled me away from the school.


	3. Piggyback Rides

**Sorry this is so short again, what I'll do is lots of small chapters! Thank you for reviewing, if you're reading this PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I need inspiration and I'll love you soo much if you do :) xxxooo**

We arrived at a small coffee place just around the corner. I had insisted on carrying my own bag, I didn't like being thought of as dependant on anyone but myself. Jared had quizzed me on everything about myself on the way there, acting like I was actually interesting. Of course, he kept laughing at some of my replies and when he laughed I stopped breathing, causing him to laugh even more and me to breathe even less, so I was completely out of breath and red in the face when we arrived. We were shown to our table and I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I practically sprinted across the cafe to reach the toilets, realizing I had never checked for the zit I assumed I must have on my face. However, when I reached the mirror, I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary about my face. Still, just to be on the safe side, I applied some makeup to make myself look a little less haggard. I looked around in my bag for Chloe's planner, planning to call her and have her come and pick it up, only I couldn't find it. I guessed I must have dropped it in the classroom and I would find it the next day and give it to her. I took a deep breath and emerged from the bathroom, only to find Jared staring amusedly at the cover of Chloe's planner, only he wouldn't know it wasn't mine. Oh dear Lord. I hurried over and tried to explain, speaking far too quickly for any human to understand.

"Oh, that's not my planner, it's my friend Chloe's, she wrote that on there as a joke, she doesn't actually love you, not that you're not loveable, I just think you should know it's not mine and she's not being serious." I was out of breath by the end of my pathetic explanation.

"Kim, you've got to stop being so worried about hurting my see, as long as you're happy, so am I." He smiled at me and gestured for me to sit down, which I found very hard to do whilst swooning. "I'm not going to eat you Kim, don't look so scared." He laughed at his own...joke? I guessed it was something his friends would know about, and he'd just forgotten I didn't have a clue what was so funny. "And besides, I don't mind you have a massive crush on me," he winked and continued to chuckle.

"Actually, as I was trying to explain, that's not my planner, it's my friend's and she only did it as a joke." I stammered.

"Whatever you say," he winked again and let out a roar of laughter at my embarrassment. He finally stopped laughing when the waitress came to take our order, though itt was obvious he was trying extremely hard not to begin with his hysterics again. I decided to take matters into my own hands and start a conversation.

"So you never answered my question about why you were so hot."

"Oh well, I go to the gym twice a week, thanks for noticing." And with that Jared began with another round of loud guffaws.

"You know perfectly well I'm talking about warmth." Why was he so annoying? But he was kind of cute, with certain schoolboy charm.

"How do you know I know that?" What was he talking about? When I didn't reply it only encouraged him further. "Aha, you don't know I know. But even if you were actually talking about temperature, I think, subconsciously you're talking about "gorgeousness". He emphasised the last word with making speech marks with his fingers. I had no idea what he was going on about so I just ignored him. When our drinks arrived I was so eager to do something I downed a huge gulp without considering the temperature. I gasped, my drink was boiling and my tongue was burnt.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Kim, are you OK? Kim, Kim, can you hear me?" I was seriously alarmed at Jared's concern. He was such a drama queen.

"Jared, I've only burnt my tongue. I'll survive. You've got to stop being so melodramatic." He looked so relieved, it was so adorable. We sat in companionable silence until I was done, when we walked out of the cafe. I noticed Jared looked anxious and I wondered what he possibly had to be worried about. We began to walk down the street, our hands intertwined. I didn't really know what was going on, I still found Jared unbelievably irritating sometimes, but he seemed to really care about me, panicking when I was hurt or concerned that I was unhappy. Jared's voice pulled me back to reality.

"So, umm, do you, er, want me to, you know, walk you home?" He looked so adorable and sweet, like a little puppy dog. As if I could resist.

"If you want to, I don't mind."

"I do want to. I'll always want to be with you." My heart leapt inside my chest and I thought about how ludicrously romantic this situation was. We walked to my house, Jared offering to give me a piggyback ride, me blatantly refusing, but him hoisting me onto his back anyway.

"I'm a bit heavier than the bags, you should know that." I was mortified, what if I was too heavy and he dropped me or something?

"Kim, you're nothing compared to the bags. Of course, now that you've told me you carry your friends' planners around with you, I can see why yours was so heavy." He chuckled at his pathetic joke whilst I fumed.

When we arrived at my house, he set me back down on my feet and handed me my bag. I glanced up at him, and his expression looked heartbroken. I wondered what was wrong with him, why he looked so devastated.

"I'll er, miss you," he mumbled shyly. I felt my heart swell, and skip when he said his next line. "Do you think I could pick you up tomorrow?" My head was still swimming so I merely nodded. I looked up to see his face brighten up, his frown smooth out and a twinkle in his eyes. "I'll be here bright and early, around half an hour before school, alright?" I nodded again, unable to comprehend why Jared wanted to spend time with me. I'd never have even imagined myself enjoying his company, but now I had, I wanted to be with him, he made me happy. "Well, bye then." He leant forward and kissed me on the cheek, then trotted down the steps away from me. I had to grip onto the doorknob to stay upright. As I watched him walk away, I felt like a little part of me was missing.


	4. Green Jeeps

**This is just a filler chapter, the interesting stuff is coming, I promise! PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU, REVIEW!!! I NEED YOUR HELP AND IDEAS! I've had 55 hits so far, if everyone reviewed every hit I would be soo happy right now! I'll owe you big time if you do. Please review xxxooo :)**

I fumbled with my keys until my mum opened the door from inside for me. I couldn't help the grin that was spreading across my face. My mum glanced at me suspiciously.

"What are you smiling about?" I quickly wiped the smile off my face, I didn't need my mum knowing about Jared, she'd only bring it up at dinner for my whole family to enjoy delving into.

"Oh, err, I had a really good day at school, and I went for a coffee with Chloe afterwards and we had a really fun time." I knew I sounded faulty but I hoped my mum would drop it.

"Oh really. Chloe called asking if you had her planner. But she was out with you at the time. Isn't that strange?" Oh, no such luck for me.

"Did I say Chloe, I meant Jules." I gave her a brief smile and ran upstairs before she could ask any more questions.

When I reached my room, I found a rose on my bed, with a note attached.

_Not from me, from my friend, who only did it as a joke_

_I'm just kidding, from me and I'm proud of it_

_Oodles of love_

_J._

I decided I needed to sleep, before I collapsed from how ridiculously romantic that boy was.

The next morning, I was up "bright and early", so I wasn't late for Jared. I kept peeking out of the window to see if he had arrived. My mum noticed my edginess and tried to find out what was going on, but I wasn't even sure of what was going on at the moment, so my mum would just have to be patient. When Jared finally arrived I grabbed my bag and raced outside, tripping over the hose pipe as I did so, which kind of ruined my glamorous aura I was trying to project. I could hear Jared laughing even before I was in the car, so I scowled at him whilst I cautiously made my way over to his dark green jeep.

"Hey Kim, how are you this fine morning?" I wondered why he was so cheery, it was a Tuesday, one of the most depressing days of the week in my opinion.

"Umm, I'm good thanks. You?"

"Great if you're great. Are you great?"

"Err, yeah," Jared was ridiculously happy, and it was starting to freak me out a bit. We didn't talk much after our initial conversation. Just as we were pulling into the school gates Jared reached behind him and handed me a booklet of paper.

"Thanks, but, what is this?" I asked, not wanting to insult him.

"Well, you said you didn't have your planner so I made you a makeshift one until you get yours back." Sure enough, when I opened the booklet, the days were marked in blocks with room for homework and reminders. I was so touched he'd gone to all this effort just for me that I felt tears well up in my eyes and I leant over and kissed him on the cheek. He beamed at me.

"Do you like it? I just thought you might need it, if you don't want to use it you don't have to. I complet-"

"Jared, I love it. Thank you so much, you really didn't have to, I would have managed, this is so lovely of you." He blushed.

"I know you would have managed, but with difficulty," he mumbled as he parked the car. I climbed out, under the watchful eyes of the entire student population. I blushed and looked down, when Jared reached for my hand and guided me towards the building. I grinned at him, he made me feel confident, and he smiled back. The rest of the day and the next few weeks went by in a blur, everything did with Jared.


	5. Sand to the Tide

**So this chapter is longer than usual, I hope you like it! Thank you to the people that reviewed, you're the most awesome people EVER!! If you're reading this and want to be an awesome person too, all you have to do it hit the button at the end! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I don't care what you say, if you just want to rant if you're having a really bad day, or is you want to tell everyone about how amazing your new hair is, just REVIEW!!!! I'm soo happy, I got over 100 hits on my first ever day as an author, if you looked at the story, THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) xxoo**

After two weeks of constantly being with Jared, I felt the happiest I had ever been. Jared made me smile, made me feel happy. Just the little things he would do, like buy my favourite CD so he could play it when I was in his Jeep, read my favourite books so that he could talk about them with me, carry my books to my lessons, or even just holding my hand, made my heart melt into mush. He always cared about anything that was important to me, and though others might have found it fickle, he would treat is as a big deal. Whenever I seemed upset he would comfort me, if I was unhappy he would make me happy. He was the most wonderful being I knew. I found that I was beginning to fall in love with him.

"Mum, I'm off!" I had finally plucked up the nerve to tell my parents about Jared, and after several weeks of their ranting about how I was too young, and how boys my age were "not to be trusted", I had introduced them to him, which solved any problems. Now my parents practically shoved me out of the house if I was going to see him. I think it was because they realised this was the best I was going to get and he had been one of the only boyfriends I ever had that they got on with.

"Not too late back sweetie," I could hear the smugness in her voice.

"Sure, sure," I hopped outside, running to meet Jared, who was waiting in the Jeep. He smiled at me before giving me a gentle peck on the lips. I, of course, got carried away and leaned in for more, but Jared only chuckled and began to drive. We'd never had a 'proper' first kiss, though I was very impatient for it. I sighed and looked out the window. We were going back to the cafe we'd had our first 'date' on, it was our one month anniversary. I'd never really considered myself the anniversary type, I'd always been a feminist on the outside, never really interested in boys, but a huge romantic at heart, waiting for my Prince Charming. And now I had him, I was never going to let him go.

When we arrived, we were shown to our table by the same waitress who had served us the last time. We ordered our meal and began to chat, blending in with all of the other couples around us, having a romantic evening together. We were halfway through dinner when Jared cleared his throat.

"Kim, there's something I need to tell you" Jared looked at me anxiously, looking awkward and embarrassed. I nodded at him, signalling for him to continue.

"You're never going to believe me when I tell you this, and even if you do you'll probably be mad at me for not telling you sooner, so I just need you to understand and hear me out. I didn't tell you sooner because I was afraid of losing you." He looked as though he needed a hint to go on, so I nodded again.

"Umm, here goes then. Kim, I'm a, I...I'm ...Recently I found, er, what I'm trying to say is, is, I'm a, a werewolf. The old Quileute legends, of the wolves, they're true. Every legend is true. I didn't believe it at first, but you have to believe me Kim, I'm not lying. So, anyway, the werewolf gene is triggered by, err, vampires, which werewolves have to protect their tribe from. And werewolves do this strange thing called imprinting. It's when you meet someone and suddenly they're all that matters to you. Nothing matters anymore apart from their happiness, and you'll do whatever it takes to make them happy. You'll be whatever they need you to be. And, see Kim, that's happened to me. I've imprinted." I didn't know whether this was one of his jokes or not, so I decided to ask.

"You're joking right?"

"No Kim," he said, his eyes not leaving mine, "I'm deadly serious. I am a werewolf."

"Haha, very funny Jared. Only I'm not laughing."

"Kim, I'm not joking!"

"Jared, people are looking! This isn't funny."

"Kim, I'm not kidding I am a werewolf!" He had raised his voice, and now the entire restaurant was looking at him, probably thinking he was crazy, but what they were feeling was nothing compared to how I felt. He had just ruined my _perfect_ night. One of the _best nights of my entire life_ had just been ruined. Now I was embarrassed and _angry_.

I just stared at him, seething.

"Kim, you have to be-" Now everyone was staring.

"Excuse me? You're a _what_ now? You honestly expect me to believe that you, a normal school boy, are a _werewolf_?!?!" Jared tried to interrupt, but I was too furious to even consider letting him speak. "Now you listen here, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but it's not working. This is not funny, you've just ruined everything! Thank you for dinner," I spat "it was lovely." I grabbed my bag and coat and stormed out of the restaurant.

I didn't have time to really think about what Jared had actually said, I could only think about how mad I was. I didn't care if he was a werewolf or not, if he wasn't and had been making it up, then it was a joke gone seriously wrong and my night had been ruined by his stupidity, or he had been truthful and had imprinted on someone else whilst dating _me_. I turned and walked away from the restaurant, desperate to get away from Jared as quickly as possible, but also not wanting to break my heels. Just as I was about to round the corner, I heard footsteps running after me and Jared's voice.

"Kim please, just listen to me!" I turned and stomped towards him.

"Do you think this is _funny_ Jared?" I hissed, my teeth clenched tightly to keep me from screaming. "Do you think that joke was _hilarious_? Can you go home now and call all your friends and tell them you fooled another one into actually believing you cared about them? Well, I'm going to make your night even easier. Goodbye Jared." I turned to walk away, but he caught both my arms and whirled me around to face him. He bent down until he was as my level, his eyes staring intensely into mine.

"Kim, I am not joking." He spoke each word slowly, in case I didn't understand. "Kim, I know it must be hard to believe, and I can understand why you may not trust me enough yet to believe me, but _please_ Kim, for once in your life, take a risk. Hear me out." His eyes were no longer intense, they were desperate.

I sighed. "Right Jared, so let's just imagine for a second that you are a... a werewolf. How could you _imprint _on _someone else_ when being with _me_? That's low Jared, even for you. I should have realised stupid jerks can't ever change."

Jared looked confused. "What? Kim, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, no longer caring about remaining dignified and calm. "You and you're manipulative ways. How could you lead me on like this, how could you do this to me?" To my absolute horror I realised I was crying. "H-how could y-you let me b-believe that for once, I had something I'd w-wanted. That, that for the f-f-first time, somebody a-actually cared about m-_me_, and not my b-brains or friends. How c-c-could you let my p-p-perfect...my perfect dream , b-b-become a n-nightmare?" I managed to stifle out in between sobs.

"Kim," his gaze was agonized. "You've misunderstood."

"No Jared, there's nothing t-to mis-misunderstand." I felt myself sink to the floor, Jared struggling to haul me back up. I didn't care how stupid and feeble I looked, how my jeans would be ruined, or how my makeup was going to take ages to get off, all I could think about was how I wasn't going to be able to see his face to brighten up my day in the morning, or how he wouldn't make me laugh when I was sad. "I, I th-think I'll just leave now."

Jared looked horrified at the state I was in. "No Kim," he whispered, trying desperately to wipe away the tears that were now streaming down my cheeks, "Kim, I've imprinted on _you. _Gorgeous, sweet, perfect you. No one else. See, when you're gone, so I am too. My heart is always with you. You need to understand that. All I see is you. All I need, will _ever_ need is you. Please try to comprehend what I'm saying, please, please, I'm _begging_ you, try to believe me."

I didn't really know what to believe so I just stared at him. He took this as a signal to go on.

"You don't understand." He paused, probably wondering how to phrase his next words. "See Kim, my reason for living, for _being_ is you. Without you, I'm an empty shell. Without you, my _heart_ is an empty shell. It's like you're the tide and I'm the sand. Without you, I'm pointless, a waste of space. With you, I'm beautiful, I'm _happy. _With you, I slip away, into you, like the sand does into the tide. Take everything else but you from me, and I'll be the happiest man, if that's what I am, alive."

I could hear the excruciating pain in his voice, the desperation for me to believe him. My mind flashed back to the weeks we had spent together, how I was a better person with him, how I made other people happy when I was with him. How, no matter what else was happening, with Jared, I always felt ecstatically happy. I realized I had to believe him, he was everything I had, without him, I just could not survive. Even if the whole werewolf, imprinting ordeal was a big practical joke, I would take a risk, like he said, and chance it, to be with him.

"You are so unbelievably cute when you're upset, you know that?" I tried to lighten the atmosphere. He beamed at me.

"Ah, my lovely, glorious Kim. My own little angel," he sighed, before scooping me up off the floor and leaning in to kiss me on the lips.


	6. Pokemon!

**Thanks to everyone who's reading this, I love you sooooooo much! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, I've had around 200 hits, if everyone reviewed when they visited the story I'd be bouncing up and down with glee. If you review my story I'll review yours (wiggles eyebrows). Thank you :) xxxooo**

We walked down the dimly lit street hand in hand, Jared staring at me the entire time. I felt a bit awkward with the way I had acted.

"Er, Jared, sorry about...back then. I sort of...flipped out. I guess that's what a mental breakdown is," I tried to joke.

"Kim, you have to stop apologising to me all the time. Nothing you could ever do to me would upset me. I'm only upset if you're not happy." He stopped walking and turned to face me, suddenly sincere. "You have to be happy. Whatever else there is to do, ignore it. Just please, do whatever it takes, be happy."

"Er, sure," I gulped, a bit embarrassed. He didn't stop staring at me. "Yeah, yeah Jared, I'll try to be happy. Are you satisfied now, you fussy boy?" I asked light-heartedly.

He grinned, "I'm happy if you're happy."

"Right. Well, that's that then." I was unsure of what to say next, my mind was still reeling from the fact the Jared was a werewolf. I couldn't be quick-witted when I had just learnt that my boyfriend was a mythical creature. We strolled leisurely back towards the Jeep, comfortable with just being together. I was climbing into the car when Jared's phone buzzed , the Pokemon theme tune indicating he had a text. I pressed my lips together to stop me from laughing. He pulled the phone out his pocket and read the words on the screen, before frowning and taking a large breath.

"Jared, what's wrong?"

"It's err, nothing Kim. Pack stuff that's all."

"Pack stuff? Meaning...?"

"Oh, well there are a group of werewolves and we call ourselves a pack. It's our alpha, our leader, texting me about patrolling tonight."

"Patrolling?" I really didn't understand all these werewolf terms Jared was using.

"Running around the border of La Push making sure everything's safe."

"Safe from...?" I needed some answers and figured now was as good a time as any to get some. He looked over at me and grimaced.

"I think you've had enough to deal with tonight as it is Kim, I won't bore you with any more useless information."

"But Jared I-"

"Not tonight Kim." His voice had an air of authority about it, and I knew no matter how much I badgered him he wouldn't tell me anymore. I'd find out soon enough though.

"Well, I'd better get you home." He pulled off the curb and began the drive towards my house.

"So...Pokemon huh?" I couldn't resist teasing him about his ringtone. He coughed.

"Yeah, it's really cool," he mumbled. "And besides, it's the only, er, option I have."

I reached out to grab his phone from where he had placed it on the dashboard. I scrolled to his music and found hundreds of different tunes on it. Tunes including 'Touch My Body' by Mariah Carey.

"Mariah Carey Jared. Really?" He blushed.

"Yeah, she has a great voice. Now will you please stop going through my phone before you break it?" I exited the song and just as I was quitting the music files, a new text appeared. I didn't find it in me to begin teasing him about the ringtone again, I had just seen what the message said.

_Vampire got away again._

_Gross bloodsucker._

_S_

I stared at the screen. Jared tried to grab the phone out of my hands, but couldn't quite reach where I was holding it. I sat frozen. Vampires? Jared was patrolling the woods searching for _vampires? _I thought back to all of the legends I had heard about vampires. What if he got hurt? What if the vampire ate him or did whatever they did. Why did he have to go at night when vampires came out? Then I thought about what Jared had said about _all_ of the legends being true. They didn't just come out at night. They made a truce or something with the Quileutes, I thought, but couldn't quite recall what the exact words were.

"Kim, Kim, don't worry." Jared's voice interrupted my thought process. "Kim, it's not a problem, they're not going to hurt you. I'm going to make sure of that." He spoke with conviction, but I couldn't fathom why he was worried about _me, _when it was _him_ fighting off vampires.

"Jared, you, you could get hurt. What if, what if they try to hurt you. What if they k-kill you? What am I going to do?!?! You could get hurt. You could get hurt! Jared, you-"

"Kim, I am not going to get hurt," he scoffed, chuckling to himself, "seriously, you don't need to worry."

"How can I not? You're off fighting vampires, who if all the legends are true like you say, kill people. They could kill you!"

"Kim! The pack is a really large one. There are two of us on patrol at the same time. If a vampire even attempted to do anything to me," I winced at the very idea, "someone would come to help before anything could happen."

"But Jared, what if they don't! What is there's more than one vampire and you get outnumbered and, and-"

"Kim, how can I prove to you that there's no danger?" He mused silently for a minute, before pulling over and facing me. "Kim, I want you to stay in the car. Don't get out until you see a big wolf approaching you. Do you understand?" I was having a particularly dense moment and I couldn't understand why I would get out of the car when a wolf appeared, but I trusted Jared so I just nodded. He leapt out of the car and disappeared into the forest. I waited for a while, fidgeting with my keychain until I heard an ear-splitting howl.


	7. Gulp

**Thank you soo much for the reviews guys, I love you all soooo much! Please review, I've had over 200 hits now and I need your help in continuing this story without you all giving up on me! This is quite short, sorry. I don't know when I'll next update, school tomorrow so I don't know if I'll have time, but I'll try to make some! Expect one by next weekend, I'll do one on Friday night at the latest. Thank you :) xxxooo**

The howl lasted for what seemed like an extremely long time, gradually getting louder, and I assumed, closer. Just when I thought my head would surely explode from the noise, it stopped and a brown wolf emerged from the foliage. I was taken aback by its eyes. Its liquid chocolate coloured eyes which seemed so deep and gorgeous. I couldn't help but marvel at their gorgeousness. Gorgeousness. _Gorgeousness?!?!_ Oh crackling kiwis, it was _Jared_. The _werewolf_ Jared.

I fumbled around with the door handle until it opened, and I fell out of the car, landing heavily on my feet. I ran towards him, suddenly feeling very alone in the dark. As soon I was within touching distance, I hesitated. I didn't really know much about wolves and I was concerned I might be overstepping boundaries Jared assumed I knew. My doubts disappeared when Jared trotted towards me, nuzzling my arm.

I held my hand out, about to stroke him, when he began licking my fingers. I swiftly pulled my hand away, looking at my saliva covered fingers.

"Ewww, Jared that's gross!" He just grinned at me and sauntered away, back into the woods.

* * *

The next morning, Jared was late to pick me up for our date. I was shocked by how exhausted he looked, there were huge bags underneath his eyes and he looked stressed. His hair was disheveled, looking as though it hadn't been brushed.

"Jared, what's up? You look so...tired." I knew it was rude to say someone looked tired, but I also knew Jared would not take offence.

He looked over at me, concern sketched on his every feature, looking as though he was deliberating whether to tell me or not. He sighed and must have decided to inform me, because he stared out of the window before saying, "Victoria, the bloodsucker, got away again. She keeps slipping through our fingers."

I sensed there was something else he was not telling me, something important. "And..."

"Kim, I don't want to scare you..."

"Jared, I'm a big girl, I can look after myself. Tell me."

"Fine. Well, we tracked the vamp's scent and, and she was right where we were last night. Only five minutes after we left. She... she could have, have found you. Alone in the woods. I'm not letting you out of my sight until we've found her. Even during the night, there'll be someone watching your house."

"But, don't you have to patrol at some point?"

"Yeah, which is why I think it's time for you to meet the pack." He glanced at me anxiously.

I bit my lip. I had learnt that 'the pack' was Jared's scary friends. I thought about refusing, but then convinced myself it was for Jared. This would make him happy, he made me happy, I could do my bit to return that.

"Sure, they're not going to eat me or anything though are they?" I only half-joked.

He grinned. "No Kim, they'll absolutely adore you. Anyone who doesn't is an idiot. Mind you, once you meet Embry you'll find the problem with that statement."

I laughed nervously, not really understanding what he was saying. I looked over at him.

"So, are you ready?" He probed.

I gulped. "We're going now?" I asked in a small voice.

"Do you not want to meet them? You don't have to Kim-"

"No it's fine. Let's go." Jared glanced over at me one more time before turning around and heading into La Push. For Jared, I thought. I was doing this for Jared. I was going to make him as happy as he made me. Surely I could do that?


	8. Squishy bags

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm gradually getting more. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I've had around 300 hits, please just review, I don't mind if you only write one word, please it will only take you a second. PLEASE? So I found time to do another chapter tonight, but I don't know when the next one will be up. Much love :) xxxooo**

We pulled up in front of a small, weathered house. It had obviously been painted blue by hand, but some of the paint had started to run and the grey colour of the house had begun to show. The small bright blue door looked like it was about to fall off of its hinges, and the house looked slightly crooked. Despite its faults, it looked...nice. Somewhere warm and inviting. Even from outside I could hear raucous laughter and low, gruff voices, and a mouth-watering smell. I peered over at Jared to see him nod and climb out of the car, opening the door for me. I took his hand and trailed after him as he walked up to the door before pushing it open and walking in.

"Hey guys," he called as we rounded the corner into what appeared to be a living room where four guys I recognized from school, one I didn't, and one girl were sitting. I was horrified by the scars down one side of the girl's body, they were blood red and very deep. I averted my eyes before she caught me looking at them. "Look what I've brought for you." He pulled me out from behind me.

The six people in the room gazed at me for a minute, before jumping up and running over, pushing each other out of the way as they did so. Only the girl and the man I didn't recognize stayed behind.

Jared laughed. "Alright guys, calm down. Kim, this is Jacob," Jacob winked at me, whilst I blushed, "Embry,-"

"Hey Kim, we've been waiting ages to meet you!" Embry interrupted and pulled me into a bone crushing, sweltering hug. Jared pried Embry's fingers off me and continued to introduce the other two boys, Paul and Quil, who both smiled and me. After Embry had hugged me several more times, the two people from the back came forward. The girl introduced herself as Emily. She gave me a gentler, more comfortable hug. Finally, the man stepped forward.

"Kim, I'm Sam, the alpha. It's nice to finally meet you. You're all Jared ever talks about, it's so good to see what all the fuss is about!" He gave me a friendly smile, which I returned. The 'pack' dispersed into the kitchen through the living room, Jared took my hand and pulled me after them. The smell from outside got even stronger as I progressed towards the kitchen, and when I arrived I saw the chocolate chip cookies on the counter, explaining it. Emily picked up the plate and held it away from the pack, offering them to me first, much to the boys chagrin. I just chuckled and helped myself to one, followed by six pairs of hands. Emily laughed and shook her head, before turning to me.

"So, Kim, tell me all about yourself. It's nice to finally have a girl to talk to, the company was getting a little too absorbed around sport and Baywatch for my liking." As she was talking I noticed the way Sam looked at her, in awe and adoration. His eyes never left her face.

"I'm really not that interesting, what do you want to know?" I was slightly embarrassed at having to share the details of my life to a room of werewolves. Emily recognized my discomfort and shooed the boys out of the room. Jared tried to stay behind, but Emily was having none of it.

"Jared, I'm not going to hurt her. We need some female bonding time. Now go, we can't talk girl talk with a guy in the room!" She began to push him out of the door, which was an extremely comical scene. Jared stole one last glance at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Go Jared. I'll be fine!" I laughed. He was so adorable when he wasn't being annoying.

Eventually Emily gave up trying to push Jared away and he exited the room, in one big stride. I could hear cheers in the living room as he walked in and the door shut. Emily turned to me again.

"So, you're...sixteen?"

"Yeah, that's right. My birthday's October the eighteenth."

"Right." She smiled. "Go on, I need to know _everything _about you. Sorry, I'm a bit over enthusiastic, it's so _good_ to have some female company at last."

"It's fine, how can you be friends with someone if you don't scare them away with your madness first, right?" She laughed at my appalling attempt at a joke. "Err, so I have an older brother, and a little sister. I, err, like to sleep and read, and I, umm, like skinny jeans and Ugg boots. I like big, squishy bags and most of the time I can't be bothered to put make-up on."

I didn't really know what else to say, so I stopped and looked at her.

"Right, well, you're the exact same as me! Oh, well apart from the makeup part, I...I use it to cover up these." She indicated towards the scars on the face. I felt a surge of sympathy for her. Poor girl, everywhere she went people probably stared and pointed. The side of her face that was clear was beautiful, round, plump cheeks and a permanent smile. The other half was turned down in a permanent frown. How stupid I could be, complaining about a spot, or frizzy hair, when people like Emily only had half a proper face.

"Oh, Emily, I'm sorry," I wished I could take the makeup comment back.

She smiled at me. "It's fine Kim. It's life."

I coughed awkwardly, curious as to how she got the scars. She must have noticed I was uncomfortable.

"Whatever it is Kim, you can ask me. I won't mind."

I bit my lip, not wanting to be rude. I decided to leave that question for later, and instead ask her perhaps a more pressing one.

"Well, I was just wondering, umm, Jared never talks to me about it, what's it like being a werewolf?" I looked up from the floor to her face, which looked confused, then back down to the floor. A minute passed before she answered.

"Oh, oh no, I'm not a werewolf. I'm Sam's imprintee." Oh. Well that answered a lot, and I was relieved to learn that there was someone else in the same position I was in.

"Oh, right, okay." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I figured I should ask her about the scars now, seeing as how we'd just 'bonded'.

"And, umm,Emily?"

"Yeah hon?"

"Well, I was just wondering, umm, how, how you got the, your, er your-"

"My scars?"

I coughed. "Er, yeah."

She bit her lip and looked towards the door. "I really think you'll have to ask Jared about that one Kim. It's not really my place."

I nodded, wondering why Jared should be the one to tell me instead of Emily.

The door flew open, and Jared walked in, signalling the end of our 'female bonding time'.


	9. Text messages

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I'm moving up into double figures, YAY! But please, I've had almost 400 hits, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE JUST REVIEW!!!! I don't know how much I can beg, please please review!!! This is not the end, I just thought the end of this chapter was so definite I couldn't continue with it unless I started a new chapter. The excitement and drama is coming, I promise. OOODLES of love xxxooo**

I grinned at Jared, he grinned back, making me have to grip onto the work surface for support. Emily put down the cloth she was holding and quietly slipped out of the room. She really was a saint. I walked over to Jared and leaned into him, breathing in his scent. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. It was painful for me to be away from him, and even though I was the first to admit that missing someone when they're in the room next door for five minutes was ridiculous, I was unbelievably relieved to be back in his arms. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Jared?" I asked.

"Hmmm...?"

I cleared my throat. "Well, I was talking to Emily and I asked her about how she got her scars," I felt his body tense against mine, "and she said she didn't think she should tell me, it was really your job. So, I was just wondering what the big deal was."

"Kim, I-I don't think you're ready for that quite yet."

"Jared, I'm sick of being the only one not knowing what's going on. I'm not going to be scared, or upset, or hurt or any of the ridiculous things you're thinking. So please, for my sanity's sake, just tell me." I hated not knowing all about him. He knew everything about me, and he was my _entire life._ It only seemed fair I should know the simplest of things.

He released me from his grip and took a step back, and studied my face.

"You know it's impossible for me to deny you anything Kim. Especially when you make yourself sound so hard done by." He chuckled sharply and looked down at the floor. "This isn't the place to tell you, everyone's a bit sensitive towards the scars here. We should probably get going anyway, I need to get you home."

I glanced at the clock to see that it was already four o'clock. I sighed. I really should head home before my mum thought I had eloped or some other paranoid mother idea. I nodded at him and started towards the door to say goodbye to the others.

As I walked in I could see Jacob, Embry, Quil and Paul sitting in a circle playing Jenga. I laughed at the sheer ludicrousness of werewolves playing Jenga. My life was like one big bubble of madness, but I liked it far better than when it had been a big ball of nothingness.

"Hey guys, I'm just saying goodbye, Jared's taking me home now."

The boys were obviously too engrossed in their game to pay any proper attention to me, so they just waved their hands without looking at me. Sam nodded and waved, and Emily walked over to me and hugged me.

"Promise you'll come back soon Kim, I need someone to go shopping with!"

"Yeah, sure Emily. Thanks so much for having me, I had a really great time."

Jared took my hand and we walked towards the front door, heading towards the car. I climbed in and took my phone out, seeing I had tons of texts and missed calls from the gang, and I felt bad for neglecting them. I scrolled down the list seeing names and messages about their lives.

_**Jooms:**_

_Kim, Ben finally asked me out! YAY! My flirting abilities have finally worked :)x_

_**Bethie:**_

_My Mum agreed to let me go to Juniper this summer. Are you coming? Text back, it's been ages xo_

_**Ju Frizz:**_

_OK Kimmie, so I went up to State to see my sis and I met the most AMAZING BOY! Xoxo_

_**Lorrie:**_

_Hey Kimmie Wims, how are things with Jared? Eg's been nagging me for ages. Tb x_

_**Pheebs:**_

_Oh Kimmie, you'll never guess who we saw on the train, Timmie! Oh and meebs and harry say hi tb ( :x_

I felt awful for completely losing touch with them, I had the coolest friends and I had completely ditched them for Jared. I decided to call each of them in turn as soon as I got home.

During the time I had been reading all the texts, Jared had been trying to start the car, gradually getting more and more annoyed. I jumped when he hit the steering wheel with his fist, leaving a large dent, and cussed under his breath.

"Ok Jared, calm down." Bless him, he got so worked up about the simplest things.

"No Kim, now we're going to have to walk. You'll get sore feet. I don't want you to have sore feet. I want you to have comfortable feet which don't have blisters on them because your horrible boyfriend made you walk."

I felt my heart turn to mush as he explained the reason for his agitation. He was the most adorable boy ever.

"Jared it's fine. The exercise will do me good."

He looked at me with big, puppy dog eyes. "Are you sure Kim. I'll carry you if you like."

"No Jared, I'll be fine."

He looked at me again, looking horribly guilty. I decided he needed a hint, so I got out of the car and began to walk down the road. He rushed up to me and picked me up into his arms, as he always did, and I protested loudly, as I always did. Same as usual, my protests did nothing to help so I gave up and relaxed into his arms.

"So, Jared, about Emily's scars...?" I hated to break the little bubble we had wrapped ourselves in, but I needed some answers. "And don't tell me I'm not ready. I want to know."

He sighed. "Sam lost control when he was around Emily," he said simply.

I swallowed, understanding immediately what he meant. "Oh."

"Yeah. I can never lose control when I'm with you. You could end up like Emily." I knew he was talking about her scarred face, but I thought of how happy she was, how contented she was with her life. I wanted what she had. A man who loved her. A family, albeit a large and weird, supernatural one. A happy life.

"Jared, I'd risk that just to be with you. I can see how happy Emily is, surely you can too. You make me that happy. You will _always_ make me that happy." I tried to explain to him, the last thing I wanted was him rethinking being with me.

He grinned down at me and kissed my forehead. "You're too lovely Kim. Far, far too lovely." And with that we continued to walk away into the sunset, me beaming, ridiculously happy at the beginning of my own little fairytale.


	10. Leah

**This chapter isn't great, but I left a little cliffhanger at the end for you to enjoy! THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! So, I've begged and begged for people to review, and some totally awesome people have, but some haven't so, instead PLEASE ADD ME TO YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHORS/STORIES, so that people will look at this story and hopefully review! THANK YOU GUYS!!!! Muffins galore of love xxxooo**

I grabbed my bag from the cupboard and shoved all my junk into it. Jared was taking me to the pack bonfire, he said they had one every month. This was the first one I had been to, and my first time meeting the pack elders. I had promised myself I was not going to panic about this like I did with meeting the pack, but I could feel butterflies forming in my stomach as I brushed my teeth, glancing at the clock every twenty seconds or so to see how long it would be before Jared got here. I was utterly and completely head over heels in love with him, it was pathetic just how much I depended on him. Every time he left me, I felt bile rising in my throat and tears beginning to form in my eyes. How sad was I? I heard the doorbell ring, sprinting down the stairs, tripping over the banister and having to cling on for dear life, scratching myself as I hauled myself back up, but it was worth it to see Jared. I flung open the door and threw myself into his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I bit my lip. Leah. The female werewolf. I had dealt with the pack elders, they were all lovely and so sweet, if not a tad superstitious, but I guess that's what happens from hanging out with werewolves. I'd introduced myself and they had said hello, introducing themselves back. It was all very formal and polite, until Jared stepped in, and the conversation flew more easily. Poor Jared, I'd actually managed to make marks on his skin from where my hand had been gripping his. I had been desperate to make a good impression, hoping they would like me. According to Jared, they did. So now here I was, gradually building up the courage to go and speak to Leah. This was different from the pack elders. Leah looked scary. She was ludicrously beautiful, I felt hideous in comparison. But Jared wanted me to be friends with her, so I had to try. He was at the other side of the circle, watching me intensely. He wanted us to bond, so had left me to deal with Leah on my own, though I knew he'd come to my rescue if anything went horribly wrong. I took at deep breath, feeling Jared's eyes on my back, and started towards Leah.

"Hi, you must be Leah. I'm Kim."

She turned towards me, appraising me. I saw her wince slightly at my choice in shoes, but I didn't care, Uggs were my favourite shoes. When she didn't say anything, I ploughed on.

"I, er, like your top." It was true, I did. She seemed to brighten when I said this.

"Thanks. It was in the sales, fifty percent off."

"Oh, cool. I buy everything in the sales, it's the only time I can afford anything. My parents don't give me much pocket money see, and I usually spend the little I get as soon as I get it." I wasn't entirely sure why I was discussing the state of my financial affairs with Leah, but I didn't really know what else to talk about.

She grinned at me. "I know what you mean. My parents, they put money into an account for me, but it's for a car and I can't get any out." She groaned. "It's so frustrating, having money but not being able to use it. I don't even need a car, my parents only want me to because now that I've moved back in with them, the few times the places I go are too far to walk, I have to use their car. But, being parents, they're worried I'll crash it or something and something about insurance, blah, blah, blah. Basically, they won't let me drive."

"Oh. Well, I don't even know how to drive yet so, you're better off than me." We smiled at each other, not knowing what else to do.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, I ended it, awkward silences being my downfall.

"So, what's it like being a werewolf? Jared never talks about it with me. You know, I just asked you almost the same thing as when I first met Emily. How lovely is she? So friendly. I bet you two are good friends."

Leah turned to me, her teeth gritted. "Yeah, we _were_ great buddies. Until she turned into a back stabbing, fiancé stealing, heart breaking, family tearing aparting, low-life, cookie baking, friend stealing slut."

I was bemused as to what she was talking about. I had thrown myself into the deep end, and the only way to get out was to keep talking.

"Oh. Umm, well sorry about that. Anyway, what's it like, being a werewolf? You're the only female one, right? That must be pretty cool, though Jared says werewolves have trouble with their temper, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. And being a werewolf's just dandy, like one big picnic. How do you know Jared anyway?" She looked miffed, and I tried to remember what I could have done to upset her, apart from the whole Emily thing, which I didn't understand.

"Oh," I said, surprised Jared hadn't mentioned me to her, "I'm Jared's imprint. Didn't he tell you?"

She stood up, fuming. "His, his _imprintee_?" She spat, saying ithe last word in disgust. She began to shake, her entire body trembling. She turned and ran into the forest. I stared after her, completely puzzled as to what her problem was. I didn't want to judge her, I had only known her for a few minutes, but I wasn't a nice enough person to stop the gossip going around the back of my brain. I turned to walk back to Jared, but I hadn't realised he was standing right behind me, so I walked straight into him, burning my nose.

"Owwww, that hurt!" I wailed, my nose felt like it was on fire.

Jared looked panic stricken. "Oh flip Kim, Kim, are you alright? Do you want a plaster? Or some tissue? Do you want me to take you to the hospital? Come on Kim, let's go."

I rolled my eyes, but the effect was slightly ruined by my rubbing of my nose at the same time. It was adorable how much he cared, but seriously, I had banged my nose. It was not that big a deal. "Jared, I'm fine. You panic too much."

"It's only because I care," he mumbled.

"I know, but I'm fine. If I'm ever really hurt, I'll tell you."

"You promise?" He asked in a small voice. Aaawwwwww. He really was too cute.

"I promise." I smiled. "Now, wasn't there some vampire girl you wanted me to meet?"


	11. Whipped Cream and Mochachinoes

**AHHHHHHHHHHHh! 1,000 HITS! YAY! Thank you soooooooo much for reading, reviewing and adding me to your favourites lists! I love you guys so darn much, it's ridiculous. You are the absolute most fantastic, amazing people ever. Sorry this chapter's short again, I'm having writer's block. Enjoy, I'm going to try and do an extra long one next chapter to thank you for the hits and reviews if I can, but the end of the chapter couldn't not be the end. Pleeaaassseeee read and review, or add the story to your favourites list, so other people will read and review! :) THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Cookies galore of love xxxxxxooooo :)**

"Actually Kim, um, I think Jacob wants to talk to Bella." He looked slightly uncomfortable as he said this, and I wondered why.

"Oh. OK then, that's fine." I knew that if Jared wanted me to know about Bella, he would let me, so I decided to just let it drop. I smiled at him, he grinned back, taking my hand and leading me towards where everyone was clustering. I presumed they were all waiting for the stories to start.

I could see Jake talking to a straight brown haired girl. She was fair skinned, standing out from the rest of the tanned werewolves in the group. I was not tanned, my dad had pale skin, only my mum was from the reservation. Back to the girl, she had a heart shaped face and huge, chocolate coloured eyes, her lips were a bit _odd, _too full for her jaw. She was slim and quite small, when I saw Jake lean over to hug her she looked lost in his arms. She was _interesting_ looking, not that I could talk. What struck me the most was how _happy_ she looked. How absolutely blissed out she seemed, and how she'd sometimes get a faraway look in her eyes, like she was thinking of someone. But I could also see the ache and longing in Jake's eyes. It was obvious to me that he was hopelessly in love with her. And how the person she kept thinking of was not him. I wondered why she was hanging out with him, if it hurt him so much, as was obvious for everyone to see. I supposed I shouldn't judge, as I hadn't even spoken to her yet, but to me it seemed selfish to hurt someone when you didn't need to.

When we arrived, I watched as Billy Black made his way over to the gap that had been made for him in the circle into which we had formed. Once he had arrived, everyone stopped talking, quiet descended upon us like whipped cream on mochachinoes. I leant my head on Jared's shoulder, and he pulled me closer, encircling his huge arm around mine, as Billy Black began to speak.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kim?" I could hear Jared's voice softly calling me.

"Mmmmm..." I liked this dream. Me and Jared were sitting on the beach at sunset, and then Robert Pattinson and the Jonas Brothers showed up and they were all fighting over me. Of course, Jared was winning. I could feel him shaking me, asking me to choose him.

"Kim sweetie, we're home. Do you want me to carry you in?"

What? What was Jared talking about? One minute he'd been declaring his undying love for me and now we were... "home". Huh. Strange. Oh well.

In my dream I could see how desperate Jared was. "Oh Jared, of course I prefer you to the Jonas Brothers and Robert Pattinson."

I was suddenly jerked awake by booming guffaws. What had I said? _What had I said?_ I could remember my dream vividly and only hoped I hadn't talked in my sleep, like I occasionally did.

"The Jonas Brothers Kim, really?" He asked, mimicking my voice perfectly. Oh joy. I'd talked and he'd heard. I thought back to what he had replied when I'd asked him about Mariah Carey a few weeks ago.

"Yeah, they have great voices," I tried to do my impression of him. This only made him laugh more. I scowled and crossed my arms, sulking. Jared peeked over at me once his laughter had stopped, however my position set him off again.

"OK, OK, I think we've had enough Kim teasing tonight," I was desperately searching for a change of subject. I rummaged my brain whilst Jared held his stomach, wheezing from his hysterics, when I found one. "So, Jared, what's going on with Jake and Bella?"

That made him shut up. "Kim, I'm not really sure Jake would be confortable with me telling you. He doesn't like people feeling sorry for him." I frowned, unable to make sense of his words. " And that girl should realize what she's doing to Jake, ditching him for some filthy leech." He was mumbling under his breath, either unaware he was even talking, or thinking I could not hear him. So that was it. Bella had ditched Jake for a vampire. Not only had she ditched him for another guy, but for a _vampire? _It was not hard to tell that werewolves didn't like vampires, and I doubted vampires were too fond of werewolves either. Blimey, it was like a big soap opera. And if I was watching the soap on television, I would find Bella irritating. Poor Jake, how could she do this to him? He was so lovely, he didn't deserve to be treated the way she was treating him.

Jared looked at my face and realized I had heard.

"Oh CRAP! Jake's gonna KILL me! Your hearing's not supposed to be that good Kim, don't say anything, please, or you'll have my death on your conscience," I snickered whilst he panicked.

"Don't worry, I'm not that dense. But, did Jake... were he and Bella a thing?" I was curious about their history,

"No, not really. It's a long story, which we don't have time for if your mother has anything to say about it." I looked out of the window at the house to see my mum coming towards us. She probably thought we weren't just talking. She was so paranoid it was ludicrous.

I sighed. "Right, well I'd better go before-" He broke me off with a kiss, pulling away too quickly. I swalled noisily. "Er, right, bye then." I clambered out of the car.

"Bye Kim!" He called after me. I walked up the path to meet my mum. She frowned disapprovingly at me.

"What now Mum?"

"You were in that car for an awfully long time young lady." Oh no, no, no, no.

"Yeah, we were just talking."

"Talking about...?" Oh, we were just talking about how my werewolf boyfriend's werewolf friend had been ditched by an inconsiderate girl for a vampire.

"Music." I was trying to keep my answers short and send her subliminal messages that now was not the time to be having this conversation, because Jared's super sensitive ears would surely be picking up everything we were saying.

"Music, humph. Well, Kim, I hope there was nothing more than that."

"No Mum, we were just talking."

She obviously didn't believe me. I racked my brains for some way to escape the imminent conversation. Our path was surrounded by a big hedge leading to our house, and our neighbours were on holiday, so my Mum probably thought that now was the perfect time to have _this_ conversation. I however, did not.

"Mum, we were _just talking_. I don't know how much I have to emphasize the _just talking _part for you to believe me."

"Well Kim, I understand that you're old enough now to-"

"Goodnight Mum." I pushed past her up to the house. There was no way I was living through Jared's smirks tomorrow if I had to listen to her have that talk with me with him listening. I walked a bit faster, desperate to get away from my mum as soon as possible.

I finally reached the house and bombed up the stairs, ignoring my dad's greetings, sister's teasings, or my brother's mocking, to get to my room to wave goodbye to Jared. When I was inside I heard the Jeep pull away, taking the inside of my heart with it.


	12. Vans

**Thanks sooo much for all the hits!!! I love you all so frickin' much. PLLEAAAASSSEEEEEE add me to your favourites lists so that people will read and review, or review yourselves!!! THANK YOU! This one isn't as long as I hoped, but I'm lacking inspiration, but I'm trying my best! TONS AND TONS OF LOVE xxxooo**

I pulled my pyjamas out from underneath my pillow and got changed. My house was always freezing, summer or not, though it was never a traditional summer in Forks. Whenever I saw movies where people would go out in shorts and T-shirts I'd try to imagine myself in that position, but I'd lived in Forks my entire life and knew I was extremely unlikely the weather would ever be remotely warm. However, I was prepared, with fleecy trousers and old tops that I covered up with a hoodie. I put on my slipper socks and Ugg boots, feeling ridiculously warm and cosy. I sniffed and turned on my laptop, it had been ages since I had had a chance to. I checked to see if there was anyone to IM, but then I remembered the party they were all at. I hadn't gone because I wanted to be with Jared. I sighed and switched it back off. I headed over towards my bookcase, picking out my favourite book before scrambling into my bed and snuggling in under the many layers of blankets. I reached over and grabbed my Ipod, putting on my favourite playlist and relaxing into the familiar routine.

My eyes flew open and I sat up, too quickly. I was tangled up in my headphones and I felt very disorientated. I didn't know what had woken me, and my room was pitch black so I couldn't see anything. I crawled out of bed, gasping when the freezing air attacked me, and ran down the corridor to the bathroom.

When I came out, I sprinted back down the corridor, jumping into my bed, frozen to the core. I had forgotten how warm my bed was. I could practically feel the heat radiating off of it. I sniggled even further under the covers and rolled over, into a big...lump? I screamed, but a hand came down clamping my mouth. I tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. I felt the body move and the light came on. Oh. The heat _radiating_ off of the bed. Yeah, it was Jared. I could be a total ditz sometimes.

He grinned and put his finger over his mouth.

"Jared, my parents's room is about two strides away from the door! If they find you they'll saw each of you fingers off individually with a chainsaw!" I was trying to whisper, but I could actually imagine my dad doing this to Jared, so I was panicking slightly.

"Kim, calm down. They're not going to find me, my super senses will hear if they get up, and I'll leap out of the window before they reach the room," Jared winked at me, whilst I thought up all the possible ways my parents could get to the room before Jared realised. I couldn't seem to find any.

"Fine Jared, but you're not staying over again, do you hear me? My parents will cut my fingers off too, and it's me that has to live with them." I hated to have to turn him out, but I really couldn't risk getting caught, no matter how hopelessly romantic the situation was.

"Don't you want me Kim?" Oh fudging flippers, he'd used the power of his puppy dog eyes on me. He knew I couldn't resist them.

I swallowed, trying to remember why I'd said he couldn't stay. "I, er, no...Jared my parents, they'll..." He'd leaned in to kiss me, trailing his lips along my jaw. It was virtually impossible to turn him away, my will power was crumbling, I was turning into mush in his arms. I managed to wriggle away from him, feeling how icy cold the bed was here compared to where he was.

I looked at him straight in the eye. "No, Jared. As sweet as this is, I am not risking my parents cutting lord knows what off of your body. I wish you could stay, but I'm not chancing it." I was speaking with conviction, but on the inside I was wondering if my parents would be willing to break the law if they found out Jared was in my bed. Unfortunately, I concluded they would. But he was doing those darn puppy dog eyes again. I glanced over at the clock to see it was two o'clock. My parents weren't usually up until around nine on a Sunday morning. He could stay until six, that way there was no risking my parents deciding to get up early, sneaking in to see I hadn't snuck out, and finding Jared sleeping beside me.

"Until six Jared, no later," I spoke firmly, but I broke into a smile when I saw the look of sheep joy on his face. "No later," I added.

"Sure Kim, whatever you say." He winked at me, my heart speeding up to an impossible speed. He reached out and took my hand, putting them down in between us. He was stroking the back of my hand with his thumb, and I was gripping his hand firmly in mine, I never wanted to let him go. To think I had actually been trying to get him to go. I wriggled closer to him, I was cold. I froze when I heard my dad get up to go to the toilet. I felt Jared tense beside me. I bit my lip, waiting until my dad went back to bed, hoping he wouldn't come to check in on me. That's when I heard it. A creak on the floorboards. Crap, my dad was checking. Ohhhhhh, I was going to die.

"Dad, there're weird noises coming from Kim's room," I heard my sister's voice whine. Trust her to tell on me.

Jared was already out of the bed, striding towards the window. A split second later, we heard a howl. An ear piercing, excruciating, defeaning howl. Jared stiffened, before launching himself out of the window. I didn't hear him land, all I could hear was my heart in my ears. I rolled onto my side, facing away from the door.

"Kim?" My dad's voice drifted from the doorway. I had never been able to fool him into believing I was asleep, I had been caught many times. I sighed.

"Yes dad?" I was worried about the howl. Something wasn't right.

"Are you alright? Ellie said she heard noises coming from your room."

"I'm fine dad, thanks."

He obviously wasn't convinced. He took a step towards me, stumbling on something that was on the floor. He bent over and picked it up. It was a shoe. Vans to be precise. Crap, crap, crap! It was Jared's shoe. He must have taken them off when he got into the bed, and I doubted werewolves needed shoes.

"What's this?" My dad's voice was harsh.

"Ummm..."

"Kim." He had raised his voice, and he sounded really angry. I hoped Jared was far, far away. "What is this?"

I was thinking of all the possible excuses, but none of them were remotely realistic. For example, they included a racoon climbing in the window carrying it and then dropping it.

"It's.....Tim's." My brother had better help me on this one, or I'd have to show my Mum the stash of food he kept hidden underneath his bed. He was twenty, but a big kid really.

"Tim? Your brother doesn't own these shoes."

"Errr, yeah, I bought them for him today. As an early Christmas present."

"Kim, it's May."

"Yeah, you're always saying I should be more organised, so I thought I'd start Christmas shopping early." Oh dear Lord, this was not going well. I'd never been able to think up good lies.

He eyed me suspiciously. "I'm not dealing with this now Kim, but don't think I believe you for a second."

"OK dad. Night." I rolled over again to show I was going back to sleep. I heard him sigh, put the shoe back down, and go back into his bedroom. I was dreading the conversation tomorrow. I knew the _talk_ would happen at some point, and my mum would not let me leave the house before she'd had a chance to have it with me. Save me.

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore my dad's snoring, and thought of Jared, feeling a grin spread across my face as I drifted into unconsciousness.


	13. Dust

**Hey coolio muffins. THANK YOU FOR THE HITS! Pleeeaaaasssseeeeeeeeeeeeee review, I really need motivation, I have a ton of work which I need to do, but I'm putting it off for you guys! :) THANK YOU!!!!! Mittens of love xxxooo :)**

"Remember what I said Kim!" I heard my mum call as I hurried out of the door. Blooming talks with paranoid mothers. I was actually contemplating jumping out of the window at one point.

"Sure mum." I didn't need another debate about whether or not the talk had been necessary. "How could I forget?" I added under my breath.

I scuttled down the path, hurrying to get away from the house, when my dad stepped in front of me.

"Here. Take them. Give them to lover boy." He was holding out the pair of shoes Jared had left the previous night. Ah. Busted.

"Thanks." I sprinted top speed down the path, willing my dad to go back inside and not think anymore of the shoes.

I threw myself into the Jeep, unable to stay within yelling distance of my mother any longer. I could see Jared trying to contain himself. I should have known he'd know about the talk.

"Just let it out Jared."

He inhaled, then burst out laughing. I'm sure he was having a fabulous time.

"It's not that funny Jared."

He obviously thought it was, as the volume of his laughter only increased. I sat in silence, waiting for him to calm down. It took a while.

"You can stop laughing now Jared, surely the novelty's worn off."

Evidently it hadn't. I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window, ignoring Jared's booming laughs. I was slightly concerned about how he was managing to drive the car, but was too busy thinking about how I was going to kill my mother when I got home.

"Where are we going?" I asked Jared once he had calmed down enough to wheeze out an answer.

"We...we're going, going to....Sam, and, and Emily's house," he managed to stifle out in between laughs.

"Ok Jared, seriously, snap out of it," I barked, I really was not in the mood to be teased and laughed at mercilessly by my boyfriend. He just continued with his guffaws. As if he would ever do anything I told him. This was getting stupid. It wasn't that funny. Just because he'd known I was having a talk didn't mean he'd laugh this hard. Unless...Unless he'd-. No. No. Please no, no! He'd been sitting outside the entire time! Picking up what we were saying with his supernatural hearing. Oh why didn't I just curl up into a ball and die. Right. Don't jump to conclusions. He may not have been outside for that long.

"Jared, when did you arrive at my house?" I asked stiffly, attempting to act nonchalant.

"A couple of minutes before you came out. Or hours." I glared at him.

"Jared! Why, why on earth would you do that. You big, you big bum face!" I scowled and punched him on the arm, though it hurt me more than it hurt him. His laughter was hurting my ears. We drove without speaking, me not willing to talk to him, him physically uncapable of talking.

When we arrived at the house, Jared managed to calm himself down. I climbed out of the car and slammed the door. I headed back down the dirt road, back the way we had just come. There was no way I was sitting watching whilst he relayed his little genius mastermind joke to his friends. Oh no, if he thought I was putting up with that, he had another thing coming. My pumps were getting covered in dust, but I didn't care. Jared chased after me.

"Kim, I'm sorry. It was too much to resist." The thing was, I totally understood. Well, kind of. It was pretty darn hilarious. I would have done the same thing if our roles were reversed, just so I could laugh about it for the next week.

I began to laugh at myself. I was a typical stroppy teen. Jared had to put up with a lot from me, I supposed I could grant him this moment of victory. I turned around to face him, doubling over.

"Jared..." I was trying to choke out in between laughter, "You know that was a really pervy thing to do?"

"Yeah Kim, I know. I'm just a stalker. It's cool though, you love me anyway."

I grinned at him. "Yeah, I do."

"I am sorry Kim, really. I didn't want to embarrass you."

I sighed. "It's fine Jared, just don't do it again. We're not all lucky enough to have mothers who aren't ludicrously paranoid."

"Actually Kim, my mum died in a car accident five years ago." He spoke in a quiet voice. I could see the agony and pain in his eyes. I covered my mouth with my hand. I couldn't imagine Jared upset. I couldn't bear to imagine Jared upset. I closed the gap between us and wrapped my hands firmly around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Jared, I'm so sorry."

I felt his grip on me tighten. "It's no big deal Kim. It was a long time ago." Even as he spoke these words I could hear how much he still hurt. "Just promise me one thing Kim."

"Anything Jared, you know I'd give you anything."

"Don't let fate take you away from me. When my- when _she_, she _went_, I thought I was going to shrivel up and die. She was everything to me. I did whatever I could to make her happy. I looked forward to seeing her smile at me everyday. And then, one day I came home and she was gone. Don't do that to me Kim. I thought she meant the world to me, but if she's the earth, you're the sun. You're everything. _Everything_. You have to be safe. Never, _ever_ leave me. I wouldn't live after you were gone."

I felt myself turn into a big ball of gloop in his arms. "Never Jared. Never. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

He pulled me even closer. "Just smile and I'll survive."


	14. Swivelly Chairs

**Hey guys, this one's longer than usual because I had more time and so spent longer on it. :P I was wondering how long you'd like this to go on for, if you want there to be another plot after the fight, or if I should end it after the fight, if you want more fluff etc. Thanks SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for the reviews and hits, and favourites lists, I love you all in a huge way! PLEAAASSEEEEE review, I need your help! Elephants of love xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo :)**

I grabbed my bag and stuffed my things into it. Jared was sitting on my chair, swivelling around like a kid who'd just discovered ice cream.

"This thing's so cool. I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a swivelly chair." He was still spinning around. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"It's a swivelly chair Jared. It's not that big a deal."

He stopped spinning and looked pointedly at me. "We don't all have swivelly chairs at our beck and call you know, you're very lucky to have access to one twenty four seven."

I rolled my eyes. He was such a baby, it was insane.

"Right, I'm off. Don't get into too much trouble whilst I'm gone." I was going swimming, like I did every Saturday morning. I hadn't been for ages, but I couldn't put it off any longer, my parents were getting annoyed.

"Do you have to go? Can't you just pretend to be ill or something?" Jared turned the full force of his freaking puppy dog eyes on me. I could feel my resistance crumbling already.

"Yes Jared. I haven't gone for three weeks, and my parents are paying for it. I won't be long, give me an hour."

"Can I come with you? I won't be in the way, I promise, I'll just sit at the side and watch, or I'll drive you and wait outside, or I'll look through the window or something." I narrowed my eyes at him, he was still looking at me through his madly cute puppy dog eyes. He knew the power they held over me, he was such a cheater.

"Fine, you can come, there's space for parents to sit anyway. Let me just go and tell my mum you'll drive me."

His face lit up, and he jumped off the chair, before looking back regretfully.

"Can I bring the chair too?"

"No, Jared," I answered in a patronizing tone. I _thought _he was joking, but he was weird sometimes. I ran downstairs, Jared close behind me, and stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey mum, Jared's going to give me a lift swimming, so you can stay in." She looked up from the slice of bread she was buttering. She raised her eyebrows at me, and I shuddered, remembering the talk we'd had a week ago.

"Hey Mrs Summers, I thought I'd help out and take Kim, is that alright?" He used his puppy dog eyes on her and her mouth fell open. I snickered, and she nodded. The eyes annoyed me, but maybe I could get Jared to use them on her when I wanted more pocket money or something.

We trotted down the path, hand in hand, Jared whistling the entire time. I smiled, it was adorable when he whistled, he looked like a little kid. When we reached the car, we climbed in and Jared put on one of my favourite CDs,before reaching across the arm rest to take my hand.

We were driving down a dirt road leading into La Push when we heard it. Another ear-splitting howl. Jared tensed, and accelerated. I stared at him suspiciously, determined to find out what was going on. He studiously ignored me, before I decided to give him a hint.

"What's going on Jared?"

"Kim... I don't know if-"

"Don't start again. I thought we'd got past the whole, 'I'm not ready' thing. Just tell me. Please, spare me the rubbish."

He sighed. "Kim, you're so stubborn sometimes you know that?"

"Don't try and change the subject."

He glanced at me, weary. "Fine, you win. But I don't want you to get freaked out or anything, OK?"

"OK."

"Where to start, where to start..." He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, whilst I grew more impatient by the second.

I coughed. "Jared..."

"I'm just trying to think of how to explain it to you, that's all." He grinned sheepishly at me. I rolled my eyes and stared out of the window at the dense forest. It looked like a haven of peace. Only two months ago I had believed it was just that. To think that forest contained supposedly mythical creatures was nearly impossible. It was so serene and beautiful, I couldn't imagine why anyone would want to disturb that peace.

Jared coughed and I looked at him expectantly. "Right, well, you know I told you about that vampire that was near where we were that night a few weeks ago?" I nodded. "Right, and do you remember when I told you about that army of newborn vampires she was making?" My panicked expression must have enlightened him. "Oh, blast, I didn't tell you?!?!" I shook my head, taking deep breaths and trying to remember to stay calm.

It wasn't even the idea of an army of newborn vampires that scared me. It was the prospect of Jared trying to take them on. I could feel my breathing getting faster and faster, and harder and harder. Oh, so this was what a panic attack felt like. I pressed my hands together and took deep breaths. Jared was having a nervous breakdown, I could hear him in the background of my heartbeats, saying "Kim, Kim, Kim Kim Kim! Kim, listen to me, Kim, can you hear me?" I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, I was still hung up on the image of him fending off newborn vampires. I didn't know what they were, baby vampires maybe (?), but I didn't like the sound of it. And if they didn't constitute a threat, Jared would have told me about them sooner. His reluctance to so was all the assurance I needed to tell me this was bad.

My breathing had gradually been slowing down and my chest wasn't feeling as tight as before, but I could still feel the bubbles of panic in my stomach. I continued to breath slowly, finally looking up when I felt the car jerk to a halt. I turned my head over to Jared, before peering outside to see we were at the hospital. I was still too worried to assure him I was fine, I didn't think I was capable of speech at the moment. Jared jumped out of the car and hurried around to my side and began to undo my seatbelt. I held up a hand to halt him, I was fine, just shocked. All I needed was a few minutes to get my thoughts together. Jared pursed his lips before pacing back round to his side and climbing back into the car.

"Kim-"

I held up a finger to silence him, I was trying to get my head around the news that Jared was fighting off a big swarm of lethal mythical creatures.

We sat in silence for a while, Jared fidgeting wildly the whole time, my brain whirring madly. I could feel heat and stress radiating off of Jared. I hated to have him this concerned, but I really couldn't speak. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I-" I cleared my throat. "I think I just experienced a panic attack. I'm fine now though. Sorry. I-I was just shocked. Before you go on, just please tell me one thing." He stared intently at me. "You, you are _safe_ aren't you? There's no danger of you getting hurt?"

"No Kim. They're not organised, not trained. They're insane, driven crazy with bloodlust. They're easy to take down."

"Oh great, insane vampires. How reassuring. Good."

"I don't think I should tell you anymore just now Kim."

I knew I was being stupid and stubborn, but I wanted to hear the entire story in one go, not in bits. I realized how I must have totally deflated his faith in me that I wouldn't "freak out", but I thought it was justified. Still, I hated being venerable and undignified.

"No Jared. Please tell me now, or I'll freak out every time you tell me something new. At least now I'm prepared."

He stared at me speculatively for a minute, before continuing. "Well, this army, they're trying to catch Bella." Oh. Bella. I had an irrational hate for her at that moment. It was because of _her_ that Jared could get hurt. It was because of _her, _spoiled, selfish, inconsiderate _her, _that lives were being put at risk. I'd better make sure someone sane was around me whenever Jared was gone, or I might just go and rip her throat out. "We've devised a trap, to lead the army into a space we've prepared to have a battle in." A battle. Jared was going to be in a _battle_ because of Bella. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. I was very tempted to go and find her and tell her what I thought of her that very minute. But, I didn't because I doubted it would do much good, and she probably wouldn't recognize me, so it would just be a random stranger turning up on her doorstep trying to attack her.

Jared evidently thought I was having another panic attack, as he had begun to open his door again. "No Jared, I'm fine, just mad."

He frowned, puzzedly.

"At Bella" I spat the name out, "For putting you in danger."

"There's no _danger_ Kim. We'll win easily. And none of us are doing it for Bella. We're doing it for Jake."

Jake. I could imagine what Jake would be like if something happened to Bella. I could practically see the emptiness behind his eyes, how dead he'd appear. I could feel his aching, could sense the hole in his heart if she was ever harmed. I didn't hate her any less, I just wasn't as against the plan as I was before.

"Ok. And, this big fight, when is it?"

"Next week. I don't want you worrying about this Kim. There's really no need to."

I nodded.

"No worrying Kim." Jared spoke firmly, as if I was a naughty child who had just been caught trying to eat a crayon.

"No worrying. Got it. No eating crayons." I spoke with conviction, though I could already feel the panic beginning to rise again.

"Eating crayons?"

"Nothing, sorry."

Jared looked at me again, before pulling out of the parking space and onto the road. No swimming for me today then. I could see mum going mental, hear my dad talking about how it was a waste of money, my sister taunting, but none of it mattered. My thoughts were consumed with how I was going to survive next week. How I would survive without Jared. I knew the answer to that one. I wouldn't.


	15. Woodpeckers

**Hey my coolio cookies, here's another one for you. It's mainly fluff, I needed a chance to get to the good stuff. Thank you sooo much for the reviews and hits and favourites lists, I'm sooooo grateful to you all! If you're reading this, thanks for the hit, but PLEEAAAAAASSSEEEEE review, like I said in another chapter, if you review mine, I'll review yours! Ahh, the wonders of bribery. Well, it might not work, but I hope it does :P Thanks for the support, I love you all loooaaaaaddddsssss xxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooo :)**

I jumped into bed, keen to get away from the icy chill coming through the crack in my window. I turned on my Ipod, waiting for Jared to arrive. After his first late night visit, he had come back nearly every night, despite my protests that my parents would find us and freak out. It wasn't just the effects my parents' wrath would have on my social life I was afraid of, I was actually afraid for Jared's life. I could imagine my dad getting the hunting gun he kept in the shed out and shooting Jared. Or perhaps my mum using the carving knife to plunge through his heart, or other places. Basically I was worried my parents would kill Jared if they found out we were sharing a bed. Not that they wouldn't want to kill me too, but I thought even they wouldn't have it in them to kill their firstborn daughter. I hoped.

I couldn't get to sleep, I was thinking about the fight. I hadn't been able to get it out of my head since Jared had told me about it the previous day. I hadn't been able to look at him without savouring every aspect of him. Despite his reassurances he wouldn't be hurt, I was petrified something would happen to him. I could practically feel the heart wrenching agony inside my chest, the sound of my heart being ripped to shreds, the taste of tears on my tongue. It was like what Jared had said the first night he had told me about him being a werewolf. When he was gone, so was I. Without him Iwas a worthless piece of wasted space.

I was considering asking Jared to pull out of the fight. The idea was so tempting, I could keep him out of danger, I could keep him safe with me. I could keep him _with _me. The more I thought about it, the more reasons I had to ask him to stay behind. I was just beginning to plan what we would do instead, I was thinking of baking cookies, we both loved cookies, when the thread of guilt began to creep into my head. I couldn't ask him to neglect his job. His duty. His _heritage_. His entire life would be this, keeping La Push safe. Sooner or later I would have to accept the fact that he may be in danger. I was struggling to keep from choosing later. I couldn't keep myself from picturing him hurt. Him afraid, or scared. Him upset. I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest.

I relaxed as I felt my room suddenly heat up. I switched on the light, and found Jared already in my bed. I wriggled over to him and he wrapped his huge arm around me. I never felt more safe, protected and loved, than when I was in Jared's arms. I grinned and kissed his chest as he kissed my forehead. I pressed my fingers to his chest, to warm them up. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

"Blimey Kim, you're frozen!"

"Yeah, I know," I murmured back, before putting my finger over my lips to tell him to keep it down. I was so tired, but I had never been able to sleep when I was stressed or worried. "I'm not anymore though. What took you so long anyway?"

"Pack stuff. We were patrolling and Sam got a little frustrated with Quil."

"Frustrated? Why?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Yes, but you also have school in the morning."

"School schmool."

"Kim-"

"Please Jared? _Please_?"

"You're so scheming sometimes. You know I can't resist it when you ask me like that." I could hear the fake disapproval in his voice.

"I know. So if you can't resist does that mean you'll tell me?"

"Fine. Quil imprinted on Sam's niece."

"Really? How sweet. They'll be like one big happy family. How adorable."

"Yeah. But Claire, Quil's imprint, she's two."

"Oh." I couldn't find it in me to be disgusted or freaked out. I still thought it was so adorable. I could imagine how happy Claire's life would be, with a devoted werewolf wanting nothing more than for her to be happy. How cute. "Oh well, I still think it's sweet. And she's lucky, having a werewolf imprint on her. I guess it would be like having a big brother who wasn't annoying."

"Yeah, I'm sure being imprinted on is great isn't it Kim?" I could sense the teasing in his voice

"You just let yourself believe that Jared." I had closed my eyes, but peeked through one lid to see him looking crushed. "Because you should believe it. I'm so happy when you're with me. I love you like a woodpecker loves wood," I added hurriedly.

I hear him laugh. "Woodpeckers don't eat wood Kim." I could tell he was trying to keep his voice down, but I could also tell it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to do so. I blushed.

"Right. Yeah, I, um, knew that."

"Sure you did." Jared smiled. I closed my eyes, but I could feel Jared staring down at me, scrutinising my face. I heard him sigh, and pull me closer. "Kim, you look exhausted."

"You know you're never supposed to say that to a girl. It's rude," I replied, feeling myself drifting in unconsciousness.

"I know why you're so tired Kim. And I know I told you specifically not to worry about this." I could tell he didn't want to say the word 'fight' in case I experienced another panic attack.

"I know what you told me, I'm not worrying." I knew my pathetic attempt at lying would not work.

"Yes you are Kim, it's obvious. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that there's no danger until it sinks in."

"It's not going to sink in."

"You're so stubborn Kim, you have to listen to me."

"When do you ever listen to me?"

"When you're trying to convince me not to worry."

"What?"

"Like, that time when you hit your nose on my chest and it was burning and I wanted to take you to the hospital but you wouldn't let me. Or when the fire alarm went off and you told me not to worry, I calmed down and got you out of danger."

"So what you're saying is that I should stop worrying and get you out of danger?"

I felt him tense beside me. "That's not what I meant Kim."

"Well, it's what I meant." I felt terrible for having to ask him this, but deep down inside I knew I wouldn't get my way, I knew I wouldn't be able to convince him I was serious. Even I didn't know if I was serious, or was just asking him to be difficult. I was such a bum face.

"I'm not going to have this discussion now Kim, you need to sleep. Don't worry about anything, I'm here."

"I wish you'd just stay forever. Is that so much to ask?"

He chuckled. "I wish I could too Kim, but it's too much to ask the pack to cover all my patrols. If it was up to me I'd stay."

"Who cares about the pack?" I muttered light-heartedly.

"Me. Now sleep Kim, you need your beauty sleep. Though, you always look like an angel to me. Hmmm... If you go to sleep now, you won't be as grumpy tomorrow. But you're too lovely to ever hut anyone's feelings. Darn, I need a reason for you to sleep." He continued his musing for several minutes whilst I grinned. "Aha! I have it. The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you'll be awake, and the sooner I'll be here in the morning."

I didn't understand why he couldn't just stay here, and I hadn't really been paying attention to his speech that much, but I heard the words "I'll be here" and smiled.

"Oh, and Kim?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too. Like a woodpecker loves wood." I heard his muffled laughs, he had grabbed a pillow and pushed it over his face to reduce the volume of his thundering guffaws. I snuggled closer to him and drifted into sleep, the happiest girl in the entire Universe.


	16. Archangel

**Hey my muffin army. Sorry I took so long to update, I was lacking inspiration. So, I got this review saying there should be more kissing with tongues and stuff, and I was thinking about it the other day, and I think the story needs a bit more detail when it comes to kissing scenes. But, see, I'm not entirely comfortable writing that stuff and I'm not, er, very _experienced_ in that department, so I was thinking that if anyone has any ideas and would like to contribute to the story by writing a paragraph about kissing that would be so amazing of you and so great and it would help me out loads. If you want to write a paragraph, just leave it in a review, I'll give you credit and everything! If I get lots, I'll try to fit as many as possible in, and I'll mention everyone who writes one in one of the next few chapters. Please leave a suggestion, even if you think you're a terrible writer, I'll try and fit them all in there! Nothing _too _risque please, keep it T rated and cute. I love cuteness!**

**Also, I'm going skiing next week (YAY!) so I'm not going to be able to update for a while. To try and apologise, I've left an extra large ball of fluff for you all to delve into, hope you like it! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed you have no idea how much I love you. And, if you're reading this, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I will be eternally grateful if you do, even if it's just one word, it will mean so much! Thank you guys. Double chocolate chip brownies of love :) xxxxoooo**

I moaned as the all too familiar bleeping of my alarm signalled it was time to get up to go to school. I rolled over and sighed, my bed felt too cold and big without Jared in it. I could hear my mum turning on the radio, to the insanely boring news channel she listened to, she claimed it was for "intellectual" people. I thought it was for dull people. The presenters' voices were so monotonous and drab that it only encouraged me to go back to sleep in the morning. I snuggled back underneath the duvet covers, ready to sleep for another fifteen minutes, when I heard my dad's voice roaring at me to "get a ruddy move on". I moaned and pulled the covers of the bed, before dashing to the toilet. The house was still freezing, since my parents did not believe in central heating.

My brain didn't start functioning properly until around ten minutes after I crawled out of bed, so it wasn't until I was downstairs eating breakfast that the feeling of dread began to creep over me. I felt the blood drain from my face and my breathing become more difficult. I had tried to avoid thinking about the fight for the past two days, but every morning I would remember it and have a nervous breakdown. All my panic attacks couldn't be having a good affect on my health.

"Honey, are you alright? You look a little...white." My mum's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Oh, er, yeah, I just," I swallowed, "I'm just, I'm fine." I gave her a small smile, as big as I could manage, and quickly finished my breakfast before rushing back up the stairs to get my things. I looked out of my window to see the Jeep pulling into the driveway. I threw myself downstairs, yelling a quick goodbye to my family and hurled outside. I galloped down the path and leapt into the Jeep.

Jared kissed my cheek, chuckling to himself about my display of goofiness, but I didn't care, I was trying to spend as much time as possible with him.

"So Kim, looking very...calm this morning." I could tell my frenzy would be a topic for teasing for weeks to come.

"Yeah, I guess..." I trailed off, mumbling some random nonsense about goats and jeans. I turned my head to look at him. He was smiling, one hand on the steering wheel, the other holding my hand. He looked sleep deprived, I wondered if he had had to patrol after coming to my house the previous night. I felt guilty, I didn't want him staying up all night because of me.

"Jared, you did get _some_ sleep last night didn't you?"

"Err..." He didn't deny not sleeping, and he wouldn't look at me in the eye.

"You didn't! Come on Jared, that's ludicrous. You're not allowed to visit on nights you have to patrol, it's too much to ask of you."

"Actually Kim, I wasn't on patrol last night. I stayed at your house up until right before your parents got up."

I narrowed my eyes. "Then why didn't you sleep?"

"It doesn't matter Kim."

"Yes it does! It matters to me that you don't fall asleep in your lessons because of me."

"It was my choice Kim, it's not like you _forced_ me into staying."

"Why didn't you sleep?"

"Kim..."

"Jared." I looked at him straight in the eye. This was bugging me, him not sleeping, for some reason unbeknown to me.

"I didn't want to fall asleep in case I didn't wake up in time and your parents found us."

"There's more to it than that. I can see it written on your face."

He rolled his eyes. "I wish you'd stop being so possessive about this Kim, it doesn't matter!"

"Yes. It. Does. Tell me!"

"Fine. I didn't want to fall asleep in case something happened to you. And... I like watching you sleep. It...calms me."

"Why?"

"Well, see, you sometimes sleep talk. Usually stuff like "Ellie, leave me alone!", "Use a different bathroom, I'm in here!" or "Go away stinking mediocre pop artists," but there was this one time, and you, well, you said my name. And, and you said you loved me. I just like listening, and, hoping, you'll say it again."

Oh _crap._ I sometimes talked in my sleep, I had known that much. I could never remember what I said though, and it was usually harmless stuff, just like he said. But, good grief, could I be anymore _clingy_?!?! No, I couldn't. Because that would make my life too humiliation free.

"Right. Well, sorry about that."

"Sorry, what for?"

"For being clingy, I think."

He turned to stare intently at my face. "Kim. You have to get it out of your head that whenever you act romantically, or in an old-fashioned way, I'm going to immediately... go off you."

"Yeah, well, it's not you that's been judged your entire life on how you act."

He sighed and frown, deep in thought. "I'm not entirely sure how to explain this to you Kim. But I'll give it a go." He paused and took a deep breath, he looked nervous. "Being a werewolf is, is _hard._ There's so much anger, so much rage burning inside me, burning inside all of us. When I first changed, I wasn't sure if I could cope. The emotions surging through me felt like they didn't belong to me anymore, I didn't understand how I could feel this much hatred and loathing coming out of me. To make it worse, reading the pack's mind, I could practically feel their rage too. The only thing that made it bearable was listening to Sam's thoughts. The adoration and love he felt for Emily, well, the hatred and self loathing didn't even compare to it. The way he thought about her, just the way he picked up every single tiny thing about her, helped me to cope. I wasn't being pervy or anything, but once I saw that glimmer of hope in Sam's head, I needed it to help me. And then, then I saw _you._ Your face, the way you smile, the way your eyelashes are so long they brush your cheek, your golden skin. You look like an angel to me. Everything you do makes me feel like I'm in Heaven. Because I'm in Heaven whenever I'm with you. I love you just the way you are. When I heard you say you loved me, when I realised that you were dreaming of, of _me_, you have no idea how, how big my heart felt. Or perhaps it was too small, to capacitate the love I felt for you that very moment. I, I can't describe it Kim. I mean, you've told me you loved me before, but, I'd never been able to believe that you were my very own little archangel, for me to keep. And when I heard you say you loved me, that in your dreams I was there, and you were smiling, I knew, _finally_ knew, that whatever happens Kim, I'm yours. I knew before, that I was yours, but I never knew you were mine. Not mine like a possession, but mine like my ray of sunshine. I wake up in the morning and see your face, I go to bed thinking about your laugh. The pack are going insane, they keep nagging me about how I think about you, adore you so much it's making them sick. Only Sam and Quil understand. I never understood Sam before, now I finally do. You have my heart, so utterly and completely and devotionally, to do whatever you please with. You can rip it out of my chest, stamp on it, etch your name on it, or whatever else you choose. It will always be yours. I can promise you that, no matter what, you will _always_ possess my heart."

My mouth was hanging open, I was finding it hard to breathe. I was swooning from how incredibly romantic that moment was. I didn't know what to do, what to think. I was considering all my options, should I tease him about it, start my own little speech, not say anything? I was gobsmacked.

Jared turned his eyes back towards the road and coughed nervously. He looked embarrassed and slightly worried, as if he thought I didn't feel the same way.

"Jared, I...I...Well, you're like my knight in shining armour. I _do_ love you, I...I don't understand how you couldn't realise that. And, I mean, I know that I can be grumpy, and moody, and horrible, and fussy, and you're just so, so perfect, but, when you described imprinting to me, and when I saw that you were so desperate for me to believe you, I knew that we, we were...soulmates." I blushed and looked down at my hands, which were clenched together in a tight ball on my lap.

Jared lifted my chin up with his finger. I saw that we had arrived at the school. "I'm not perfect Kim. You'll always be perfect to me, all your 'flaws' just make me love you more. I-"

"I'm not perfect either Jared."

"Well then, neither of us is perfect, but you can be sure we'll always be perfect for each other." And with that he leaned in towards me, and I realised _his_ name was inscribed on _my _heart.


	17. Oops

**Hi cookie buddies, I'm ill today so I had time to write you another chapter before I go on holiday. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and please remember the kissing paragraph, I reeeaaalllyyy need your help with that, I'd love you so much if you submitted a paragraph! If you're new to the story and don't know what the heck I'm on about, just look at Chapter 16, Archangel. **

**I got a review saying that the sleep talking was like Edward and Bella, and I just wanted to address that. I LOVE the person who left me the review, KnKCullen, they've left me tons of reviews and this one was a good point so I wanted to explain. In the series, one of the things that annoys me is how Bella is always saying that their love is so much more intense and powerful than anyone else's, so in this story I wanted to show that whenever someone falls in love, it feels the same as Edward and Bella's, and that powerful connection is what true love's all about, I think anyway. So I wanted to kind of channel the story, with different people. Obviously it's not all the same, because that would be really boring, but I wanted to put Twilight like stuff into the story to demonstrate that for everyone it feels the same way, and that true love like Edward and Bella have is all around. And also sleep talking is really cute. :) But much love to KnKCullen, because they've left me so many reviews and they're so AWESOME!**

**Cupcakes of love :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooo**

I could feel Jared's eyes studying my back. It was free period and we were sitting in the library on the computers, Jared behind me. I was trying to concentrate on my work, but I was distracted by the intensity of his gaze. He knew how much I was worrying about the fight, and it was all I could do to keep from screaming. I was so frustrated that I was absolutely hopeless. If I could even just help do _something_ to increase the pack's chances of winning, I would feel so much better. It was knowing that I would be sitting, waiting for Jared to win, praying he was alright without being able to do anything to help decide if he would be, that was the problem.

I jumped as I felt something hit my back. I turned to see Jared signalling towards a piece of paper on the floor. I bent down to pick it up, feeling Jared's eyes on me the whole time, and unfolded it.

_Dear Kim,_

_You're not still worrying about the thing next week are you? You really need to believe me, it'll be fine. I asked Emily and she said you could stay at her house that night if you wanted. She has Claire and her other niece staying over so it'll be like a girl's night in. Seriously, this is no big deal. Even if one of the pack did get hurt, and I'm telling you know the chances of anyone of us getting hurt is really unlikely, werewolves heal really quickly so we'd be fine in no time. We have the Cullens on our side too, and they know what vampires are like, we've been having lessons on how to beat them from one of them. He's a cool dude actually, he was a soldier or something before he was changed. Sounds awesome to me. Anyway, don't freak about it, it'll be cool._

_Oodles of love_

_J x_

_P.S. I can't come over tonight, we have a practise with the Cullens, one of the ones I was telling you about. _

I had just finished reading when Miss. Barker snatched it out of my hands. I could see her face screw up into a twisted frown and her giving Jared a furious look. I didn't think Miss. Barker would find it funny, she was scarily strict in free periods. I stood up, trying to get the note back from her before she could read it.

"Sit back down Kimberly," she snapped at me.

"But I-"

"_Sit_."

I reluctantly sat, trying to think of ways to distract Miss. Barker.

"What's this then?" She glared first at me and then at Jared. When neither of us answered she continued. "You're not going to answer. Perhaps I should read the note to the rest of the students in here to see what they think of it." I turned my head sharply to face Jared and saw him looking horror stricken. Oh dear Lord, this was horrible.

"Attention students! I think Jared has something he would like to share with us." She held the note out towards Jared.

"But, Miss. Barker, I-"

"Enough. Read the note please."

Jared took the piece of paper from Miss. Barker's hand and gulped, giving me a petrified look. I couldn't help but notice how sweet he looked, like a tiny puppy seeing a huge dog for the first time. He cleared his throat, before beginning in a tiny voice.

"Dear Kim, you're not still wor-"

"Again from the top please Jared, louder this time." Miss. Barker spoke malevolently. She was pure evil.

Jared gave me a pleading look. I glanced around frantically, trying to think of something I could do to stop Miss. Barker making him carry on.

"Dear Kim, you're not still worried about the thing next week are you? You really need to believe me, it'll be fine. I asked Emily and she said-"

I grabbed my water from out of my bag and tried to unscrew the cap. I'd been stressed earlier so had screwed it back on unbelievably tightly, so I was struggling to get it off now.

"You could stay at her house for the night if you wanted. She's got Claire and her other niece coming over so it'll be like a girl's night in. Seriously," Jared's voice was becoming more and more strained, "this is no big deal."

I jumped when I felt Jake sit down at the desk next to mine. His relaxed expression became one of horror as he realised what was happening. I thrust the water bottle towards him and twisted my hand around in a horizontal circle, trying to tell him to open it. He frowned and put his hands in the air as if to say he did not understand. I edged my chair closer to his, trying to get close enough so I could whisper what I wanted him to do without Miss. Barker hearing.

Jared was eyeing us nervously, all the while continuing to read.

"Open it!" I hissed desperately

Realization dawned on Jake's face and he grabbed the bottle from me, before unscrewing the cap in a nano-second. I snatched it back from him, before pouring the contents all over my computer, not even bothering to make it look like an accident, I was too worried about Jared's secret being blown.

Nothing happened for a minute, and I began to panic, thinking my plan hadn't worked. I turned around, about to pretend to have gone mad, when I heard a loud bang from behind me, before some pops and sizzling. I turned slowly to face the computer, and upon seeing smoke coming out of the monitor, backed away. Everything was silent, until a thunderous blast came from the monitor as the water spread along the row of computers. I gulped, trying not to even imagine what this was going to cost to repair. I doubted I would ever be able to see sunlight again.

All around the library, people were shrieking as their computers practically exploded, and I could see out of the corner of my eye Miss. Barker, her face livid, giving me a death stare.

The technicians came running in, I was distressed to see one of them wearing a pair of pants over their trousers. Miss. Barker looked flustered, and I remembered the rumour going around school that she had a crush on that particular techinician.

"Umm, Mr. Plot, you...you're wearing, see...you..." Miss. Marker trailed off, until Jared, unable to contain his laughter, blurted out,

"Dude, you're wearing pants over your trousers!"

Mr. Plot looked down in horror

"I, I was pretending to be Superman," he murmured, before sprinting full speed out of the library, whilst the other technicians began picking up the remains of the computers.

Miss. Barker appeared to have gotten over her moment of embarrassment, and had now turned back to me, with a stare that could wake the dead.

"Umm, oops?" I didn't think there was anything I could say to make this situation any better.

"Yes. Oops indeed Kimberly." Miss. Barker's voice was ever so calm and composed, but I knew she was like a volcano about to explode. I doubted when she did the vampires I was so afraid of would have anything on her. It quickly flashed into my mind that I may get a detention for this, but then I remembered why I'd done it in the first place, and any regret I had, disappeared.

"S-sorry?"

"Yes. I'm sure you are. Now, do you care to explain yourself?" Miss. Barker's voice was still scarily calm, like the calm before the storm.

"I, er, tripped?"

"You were sitting down, Kimberly."

"Oh yeah. So I was." I was bracing myself for the wrath that was surely going to follow. I felt Jared's hand around mine, and I instantly felt better. It was ridiculous the impact he had on me.

"It was because of me Miss. Barker. It was my fault she did it." Jared spoke up sounding determined and so honest I began questioning my memory.

"No, it wasn't Jared. I know perfectly well that you were standing up reading. Unless you possess the ability to be in two places at once," Miss. Barker's voice was growing louder and louder, she was yelling now, "I DO NOT SEE HOW IT COULD HAVE BEEN YOUR FAULT!"

"I, err, it was Miss. Barker, it was my fault. What happened is-"

"ENOUGH!" Miss. Barker was bright red, her face like a tomato. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Sorry Kim," I felt Jared's breath in my ear, his voice sounding desolate.

"Don't worry about it," I whispered back.

"Actually, Miss. Barker, I jogged Kim. It's my fault." Jacob spoke nonchalantly, as though it was no big deal.

Miss. Barker narrowed her eyes. "And how did you do that?"

"I was trying to talk to her, so I was edging my chair nearer, and she was drinking, and I jogged her. It's not Kim's fault."

Miss. Barker wasn't buying it. "No Jacob, it was Kim's fault." She turned to face the rest of the people in the library, who were clustered around us. "Now look here! No one else is to try and take the blame for this. It's KIM'S FAULT! DO YOU HEAR ME? KIM'S! NOBODY ELSE'S!" I was finding it increasingly difficult to prevent myself from laughing, I had to stuff my fist into my mouth. Unfortunately, I hit my nose by mistake.

"Owww, _crap_ that hurt!"

Ah bum.

"Kimberly. Principal's. Office. NOW!"

I turned to leave, feeling Jared pulling me, trying to make me stay. I twisted my head towards him and shook my head. I was dreading the talk I was about to face, and I could already feel the moisture in my eyes, but I didn't want Jared worrying. I was just a big geek.

I began to make my way through the carnage of lifeless computers, before tripping on a technician's leg and flying through the air. I couldn't help but laugh as I picked myself back up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!"

I could see Jared trying to push through the crowd to come and help me up, but he didn't make it in time. I didn't need him worrying, he had enough on his plate.

I shuffled out of the library, trying to get rid of the tears streaming down my face, when I heard Jared yell, "Remember Kim, when you're gone so am I!" Those words were enough to get rid of the tears. I strode out of the room, feeling my heart crack a little as I left Jared behind.


	18. Icky

**Hi muffin chums, I'm still ill so I thought I'd give you something to ponder over. So, I haven't had any reviews with kissing paragraphs in them, and I don't really know what to do. I've tried writing the kissing scenes myself, but they were total failures, like, utter and major flops. They were just excruciatingly awful, so I reeaaallllyyy need your help. If you do put a paragraph in your review, I'll be so, so grateful to you, and you'll be one of my most favourite people on the planet. Please, please, please help! **

**I'm probably going to be better soon, so this will probably be the last chapter for the next few weeks. If you're bored, you can reread the story, and review every chapter over and over again. Or, you could _even_ write a review with a kissing paragraph in it, I think that's a genius idea! (Hmm, my attempts at brainwashing aren't going so well :P) So, enjoy the chapter and have a great half term if you have one! Cupcakes and cookies of love :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I bit my lip as Mrs. Boogers gestured for me to sit down. She smiled at me patronizingly.

"So Kimberly, I hear you caused some havoc in the library this morning."

"Umm, yes."

"Miss. Barker was very upset. She called me from the telephone in the library a few minutes ago. She seemed to think you blew up our computers on purpose," she raised her eyebrows expectantly, "but I told her that before any further action was taken I would talk to you myself. Now, would you care to explain just what happened?"

No. No I would not like to explain you freakishly calm woman. I would not like to explain that the reason I spilt my drink all over the computer was because in the note my werewolf boyfriend had passed to me, the note he passed to me to stop me worrying about a fight he was having with an army of newborn vampires, he revealed that he was a werewolf and a family in a neighbouring town were in fact vampires. Why? Because I doubted my explanation would go down so well.

"Err..." I was struggling to come up with a decent excuse as to why the library was ruined because of me, and I was panicking about having to lie. I had always been a horrible liar, and I knew my parents would see right through me if they got involved. "I was drinking some water, because I, I um, I had had a headache! Yeah, that works, "I added under my breath. "And then I moved my chair forwards and spilt the water accidently. I didn't mean to blow the library up." I grinned sheepishly, hoping my numerous lies hadn't been too bad. I didn't approve of lying, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and this was most definitely a _very_ desperate time.

"Uhuh," Mrs. Boogers nodded thoughtfully, before looking down at a sheet of paper she had on her desk. "And, why did you say the C-word?"

"I didn't say the C-word." Did the school know me at all? I never swore properly.

"The C-R-A-P word? Miss. Barker seems to think you did."

"Oh, right. Yeah I did, sorry I thought you were talking about a different word. Um, I said it because..." I was trying to stuff my fist into my mouth to stop myself from laughing at Miss. Barker's volcano like explosion. "Umm, I banged my nose with my fist accidently." That was kind of true.

"I see. Well, Kimberly, I hope you understand the consequences of your actions. This is very serious, a whole room of computers will be out of use thanks to you, disrupting classes and teachers. However, I believe that it was an accident, so I will not come down quite as hard on you as I may have had to. Your parents will be contacted, and I'm afraid they will have to pay for repairing or replacing computers, and you will have detentions everyday after school for three weeks. You have to learn not to be so foolish." She looked at me expectantly and I nodded glumly, biting my lip. Three whole weeks of detentions. Save me. "Now, would you like to call your parents or should I?"

I considered what my best shot was. On the one hand, my parents wouldn't be able to yell at me for another half hour if Mrs. Boogers called them, on the other hand I may be able to let them yell at me with the phone held away from my ear if I called them.

"Umm, I'll call them."

"OK then. Do you have your mobile phone with you? I understand you may want to talk to them privately."

I rummaged through my bag, unable to find the phone. "Er, sorry, I must have left it in the car this morning. I could just nip down and get it, I'll be back in a second."

She raised her eyebrows. "Very well. You have five minutes."

I smiled and dashed out of the office, whipping outside, before I remembered that Jared had the car keys. I made my way over to the car, desperate to kill some time before I went back into the office, when I saw that Jared had left the window open from the drive to school. I could see my phone lying on the passenger seat, and I could also hear it ringing. I squinted my eyes to see it was from Jared. I snuck round to the edge of the car and stuck my hand into the gap in the window pane. I grabbed the phone hastily, but not before the alarm went off. I answered Jared's call, noticing he had called me _seventy four times, _how was that even possible? I brought the phone to my ear, hearing his panicked voice already speeding off.

"Oh my God Kim, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble. Kim, Kim, are you alright? Oh Kim, I'm so, so, so sorry. You have no idea. I feel terrible. Are you OK? What's happening, are your parents getting involved? Did she come down hard on you?"

"Jared, I'm fine. She was actually pretty nice. But, could you do me a favour, see-"

"What's that noise in the background?"

"It's your car alarm. I left my phone in the car this morning and I needed to call my parents to tell them to come to the school. But once I was down here I remembered that I didn't have to keys, but then I noticed that a window was open so I stuck my arm in and grabbed my phone. But then the alarm went off so I need you to come down here and stop it."

"Oh, OK, I'll be right down. I'm still in free period anyway, and it's carnage up here, Miss. Barker's practically in tears." I heard him snigger. "Oh, wait Kim, Jake wants to talk to you. I'll be down in a second.

"Sure, thanks."

"Kim?" Jake sounded worried.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry."

"OK, umm, but what for?"

"For getting you into trouble," Jake sniffled. Aww. How sweet. If Jared hadn't imprinted on me and if I didn't depend on him to get me through the day, and if I couldn't bear the thought of hurting Jared, I'd totally date Jake. Wait. Ew. _No._ I was so weird sometimes. I pushed the icky thoughts out of my head and focussed on replying.

"No, no it's not your fault at all Jake. Don't worry about it."

"OK. How are you, I mean, Mrs. B wasn't too mean was she?"

"No, no, she was fine. Seriously Jake, don't get your panties in a twist."

"I don't wear panties," Jake sounded confused. I raised my eyebrows and waited. "Oh, right, it's just an expression. Haha." No. After that I don't think I'd date Jake.

"Well done, you exceed yourself sometimes, you kn-"

I screamed as a cold, hard hand clamped down around my mouth.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, my brain isn't functioning properly because I'm unwell, so I didn't know how to continue. And remember, reviews and kissing paragraphs! :) xxxooo**


	19. Chinkling

**Hey coolio cookies, sorry I didn't update sooner, as you know I was on holiday, and then when I got back something went wrong with fanfiction and I couldn't login, but I've tried to make it up to you. Sorry it's not very long, but I didn't want to drag it out and the next chappy will be longer, I hope! Thanks for the reviews and hits and favourties lists, I love you guys so much! Still no kissing reviews, so I can't do any kissing scenes, and let me tell you, I have a whole bubble of fluffiness coming up, and kissing would make it better... Pleeaaasseeeeeeee review guys, they make me so happy, I can't even tell you, I freak out! I got one today and it cheered me up so much because I'm a bit glum and stressed at the moment and this review was only around 5 words but it has just made my day. So if you would just take 4 seconds to say 'hi' or something you would cheer a blue teenager up and she will love you forever. And I don't know why I've started to refer to myself in the thrid person either :P.**

**OK, so thanks guys, hope you had a good half term, ENJOY! Caramel shortcackes (ahh I love those things) of love :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooo**

I gasped as I felt my body temperature drop. I could feel goose bumps on my arm and cool breath against my neck. I winced as a frozen hand rammed into my back, my back arched, though the hand only pressed harder. And I'd thought Miss. Barker was scary.

"Tell your boy buddy you'll call him back," a voice like bells whispered barely loud enough for me to hear.

I brought the phone to my ear.

"Kim? Kim? Please answer, where've you gone? Hello? Oh God, Jared's gonna FREAK!"

Jake?" The hand was pressing harder and harder against my spine.

"Kim, you're still there! You just stopped talking, like you'd disappeared, I was thinking about how Jared was gonna go insane if anything happened to you-"

"Jake," my voice was trembling, I didn't know whether it was fear or agony causing it. "I'm going to need to call you back."

"What? But-"

"Sorry Jake. B-bye." I closed the phone, finally the hand was removed from my back, before returning to swiftly remove the phone from my hold.

"I'm going to make this easy for you, _Kim_. Follow me, and your boyfriend lives. Don't and I'll make him perish." The voice laughed, reverberating around the empty car park like diamonds chinkling together. "Except, it's not a _him_, it's an _it_. A _werewolf_." The spoke the final word with disdain. "Filthy scum. Disgusting, flea-ridden animal. I'm surprised Kim, I thought you were an intelligent girl. Intelligent enough to realise what you were getting yourself into."

I was too terrified to utter a word. My entire body was paralyzed with fear. However, despite how afraid I was, I could feel a different, stronger emotion bubbling inside me, rebelling against her description of Jared.

"Now, have you decided? Would you like to run? Or follow me?" Her voice was taunting, smug. "Or I suppose we could just stay here for a while until your scummy friend arrives. After all, this entire episode was for my entertainment, to see the look on that dog's face." She began to laugh again, louder this time, though still barely a murmur.

I gulped. I was trembling again, but this time with fury. I was mad. Madder than when I thought Jared had been joking about being a werewolf, or when I'd thought he'd imprinted on someone else, or madder than Miss. Barker when I blew up the library. I didn't know how any anger could compare to this.

The vampire, I was guessing, had called Jared, my reason for _living_, the person who's name I practically had inscribed on my heart, a filthy, scummy dog.

I took a deep breath. "Well...well...bum you!" I had been trying to find a good insult, but I had the unfortunate habit of the blurting out the first thing that came to mind and this was the first idea the popped up.

She laughed. "_Bum me?_ Kim, if you even had an inkling of what I'll do to you if you ever speak to me like that again, if you're _rude_ to me again, you'd stop talking." Her voice was sinister, her moods changing all the time.

"Yeah, and hitting some innocent person in the back isn't at all rude," I mimicked, mostly to myself. I winced again when she grabbed my hair.

"_Stop talking."_ I didn't think she was asking. "Get in the car." She shoved me into a silver vehicle parked opposite the Jeep. I hit my arm on the gear stick, though it didn't hurt as much as her hand had. I grimaced at the memory.

She climbed in, and I at last saw her face. I bit my lip, terror seizing me. Something about her expression made her look mad, uncontrollable. She had piercing red eyes, blood red, the same colour as her hair. Her cheekbones were pronounced, her long flowing hair framing her face perfectly. Her features looked _hard. _She had a smirk playing on her lips and her eyebrows raised expectantly. I quivered in my seat, despair sinking in on me.

She reversed out of the slot, before hovering just before we reached the school gates. "Now all we have to do is wait for lover boy." She laughed yet again, whilst I cowered helplessly in the seat next to her. She turned to face me, examining me, before taking a strand of my hair at the bottom in her hands and pulling at it, snapping a section off at the bottom. She pulled it to her nose, smelling it. "Nice smell. Not great, not bad. Satisfactory. Kind of like you yourself then Kim." She chuckled, the sound cold.

I turned to look out of the window, unable to see her taunting face any longer. I suddenly felt the car accelerate jerkily, and to my horror I saw Jared coming out of the main door, searching for me, before meeting my eyes. His expression became one of panic and terror, he ran towards the car, screaming, "Kim, no, Kim! Bring her back!" The woman just sped up laughing malevolently, calling out of the window.

"No, shan't!"

"No! Please, God Kim, Kim no!" I could hear him sobbing.

I squirmed in my seat to look out of the back window, to see him drop down to his knees, his face in his hands. He looked broken. My heart reacted, and broke too.

This woman could torture me, fling verbal abuse at me, break my bones, cut out my heart, but nothing she could do would ever make me feel worse than seeing Jared like that.


	20. Cellulite

**Hey coolio cupcakes, sorry this one's short, there is a long one coming! Thanks for all the reviews and favourites lists, you're all so lovely :) I finally got a kissing paragraph YAY! I'm going to be using it, it's awesome! So thank you soo much to 'Obsessive Twilight Fan', you've really helped me out. :). I've just put up a new story, it's probably rubbish, it's a collection of poems about Tiwlight, so please go and check it out. Oh, and I've updated my profile page, so please check that out to! Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, but adrenaline is good for you, so I'm just trying to keep all you lovely people healthy :) So that's about it, hope you enjoy, and thanks soo much for reading! Oh and plleeeaaassseeee review - wow betcha didn't see that one coming :P. Chocolate brownies of love xxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Up, get up." I was awoken from my slumber by a chinkling voice. "Pitiful humans and their pathetic requirements. _Sleep_. Urghh."

I opened my eyes groggily to see light streaming in from a window to my left. I rolled over, disorientated, to see the woman from my dreams sitting reading a book, 'Dracula'. Ironic. I hoped she wasn't trying to get any idea from the sadistic vampire in the book.

The events of the recent past came back to me in a misshapen, ugly blur. Oh crap, the woman wasn't a dream. I nearly laughed at how utterly insane this was. I was a normal schoolgirl, not 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'.

Upon noticing I was awake, the woman put down the book and pulled me up roughly. "Don't touch me," I murmured. I was sleep deprived, and when I didn't get enough sleep I got grumpy. Stupid vampire women, trying to eat me or whatever.

"I'll do what I want. And I don't really think you're in a position to argue." Neither did I.

She dragged me into a stark room with a simple brown leather sofa and armchair in it. She sat me down on the chair and held out a phone to me. "Call lover boy. Tell him to come and get you. Tell him to do _whatever_ it takes. I'm sure he'd be happy to give up his own life to save you." She laughed, as I felt the now familiar feeling of fury bubbling inside my stomach. There was _no way _in _Hell_ I was asking Jared to get killed so she wouldn't eat me. If she thought I would, she'd have another thing coming.

"Uhuh, no way."

She grinned at me malevolently. "Yes way. If lover boy doesn't come to us, we're going to lover boy And if we have the hassle of going to see lover boy, I'm going to be annoyed, which means everything will be a lot more... _painful_."

I glared at her, thinking in the back of my mind about how a few anger management classes might do her good. In my fore mind, I was trying to think of a way to escape from the woman, primarily one in which neither me nor Jared ended up dead. Yeah, alive seemed the best possible outcome.

She held the phone out to me, and I could see Jared was already selected and ringing. I snatched the phone out of her hand, dreading the coming conversation. I didn't know what to do. If Jared came here, she might have other vampires ready and waiting. But, if she meant what she said about things being a lot more 'painful', as I believed she did, and I didn't think things were exactly going to be not painful, the outcome could be a lot worse.

I held the phone to my ear with a trembling ear, all the while trying to make a decision. All I knew was that I wanted Jared very much alive, it didn't matter to me what my fate was. All I was concerned for was Jared's. However, I knew that, as cringey as it was to admit, if I died Jared would be devastated, that much I had gathered from the whole 'imprinting' description.

The phone continued to ring, until Jared's voicemail came up. I nearly cried as I realized that this may be the last time I would hear his voice. I gulped and hung up. "No answer." I stuffed the phone into my back pocket.

"You could have left a message though, couldn't you?" She spoke patronizingly, though she obviously wasn't bothered. She walked past me, grabbing the phone out of my back pocket as she did so. I rolled my eyes, she was so thorough it was irritating.

I turned around to watch as she picked up her book and sat back down. "Well, then, I guess we'll just have to try again later. Until then, you can read this."

She threw me a leaflet on the causes of cellulite. Ah great. It looked gripping. "Thanks," I said sarcasm dripping from the word. "Are you not going to feed me?"

She peered up at me. "I think the question should be: are you going to feed yourself?" She looked back down at her book, sneering.

I sighed and sat down, figuring there was no food, and I doubted she'd let me go out on my own to get some. I began to read the leaflet, it was all I had to do.

I had read every page twelve times, found how many times the word cellulite appeared, and counted how many words and letters there were in the leaflet, before I got really bored. All I wanted was my phone, so I could at least play on it.

"Can I please have my phone? All I want to do is play on it, I won't call or text anyone, you'll know if I do, it'll either vibrate or make a weird beepy sound. "

She looked up, awe on her face. It seemed she'd been getting some tips from Mr. Dracula. Great. She tossed me the phone, but it landed on the floor due to my non-existent ball skills, so I bent down to pick it up. In an instant she was towering over me, her foot pressed down against my back. "You so _anything_ you're not supposed to, and you'll regret it."

I nodded cowardly and she removed her foot. I straightened up and she returned to the sofa and picked the book back up. I sat down on the chair and held up my phone, when it began to ring, 'Muse's' song 'Glorious' blaring from the mini speakers, making the phone vibrate.

'_Jared'._

Oh _crap_.


	21. As My Heart Imploded

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long to update, and sorry again that it's not very long, I'm trying to crank out a bigger one. This took so long because I re-****wrote it so many times, so I hope this one's enough. I was listening to certain songs when writing this, because I think it adds to the chapter, so I thought I'd tell you what they were. Mayday Parade - You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground, I'll Be The Wings That Keep Your Heart In The Clouds, Muse - Glorious, Joshua Radin - Closer, and One Republic - Come Home. Very good songs, I love these , so I'd defintely recommend listening to them. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys. I updated my profile again, so please check it out, and I deleted my other story, it was just unbelievable crap so I've taken it off. Anyway, hope you enjoy,please review so I can make my writing better for you guys, so you'll enjoy it more, toffee fudges of love xxxxxxxoooooooo :)**

I stared at the phone uncomprehendingly before the woman snatched it out of my hand, moving from her chair to my side in one swift, fluid movement. She shoved it back at me. "Answer it."

I brought the phone to my ear with shaking hands, unable to believe what I was being forced into doing. I could hear Jared's panicked voice yelling down the line.

"Kim! Oh God Kim, where are you? What's happened? I swear Kim, I swear on my life, I'm going to come and get you. I promise, you're going to be fine. I'm so so sorry Kim, Kim please I, I... Kim..." I didn't know what to say. I could hear the pure, unbearable agony in his voice. I wanted so badly to tell him everything was fine, to assure him he didn't need to worry. I wanted to be able to tease him about how adorable he sounded, or how cute his excessive worrying was. But I knew everything was not fine, and his excessive worrying was necessary. It was all I could do not to start sobbing.

"Jared, I-"

"Tell him to come and get you." The woman's hard, cold voice, interrupted me, and she pushed a piece of paper at me, with an address on it.

"Jared, I- I need, I need..." I couldn't do it. I couldn't ask him to walk into a death trap for me. I didn't want him to die for me. I didn't want him worrying over me. I was just a stupid, unimportant girl. I wasn't worth this, any of this. I wasn't worth this woman trying to kill me so she could kill Jared too, I wasn't worth her time. I wasn't worth Jared's pain, I wasn't worth his love. I wasn't worth any of this.

"Kim, Kim, I need you to listen to me." Jared's voice blocked out my thoughts, and I tried to concentrate on the deliciously husky noise he was making. I nodded, knowing that although he couldn't see me, I wouldn't be able to speak without crying. "Describe to me where you are. We're going to come and get you. Is Victoria there?"

"Victoria?" I managed to whimper out.

"The woman that took you. Her name's Victoria."

I nodded again. "Yeah, she is."

"Right. What's she told you to do?"

"Umm, she wants me to tell you where I am." The woman, _Victoria_, was looking at me intently, her head tilted to one side. Something in her eyes warned me that if I didn't follow her instructions soon, there would be trouble to pay.

"OK, good. Where are you?"

I gulped and read off of the piece of paper, hoping my voice wasn't trembling too badly so that he couldn't understand what I was saying. When I had finished reciting the address there was a pause.

"_Crap._"

"What, why?"

"That address, that's Emily's old flat. She moved out of it a while back, when she moved into the house Sam had for her. She went back today to try and sell it, she had visitors interested in buying it, she said."

I didn't understand. "And..?"

"Emily's gone too." His voice was hard.

"Oh," I said, simply. I didn't know what else to do.

"Yeah. Sam's worried sick, trying to find her. Same as me. Once you'd left, I ran around the rez for hours trying to catch your scent. But the bloodsucker's overpowered it. I couldn't find you Kim, I-I couldn't help you, I, I didn't know what - what to _do_. I was lost. Everything went cold. Without you."

"Same here. But I may be cold because of the vamp sitting next to me." I tried to cheer him up, laughing at my own feeble joke without finding anything funny.

He obviously appreciated it, laughing too, but without any meaning behind the sound. "My darling little Kim. What will I do without you?"

"I, umm, live your life without all the hassle I guess." I was fighting back tears, a battle I was losing, as demonstrated by how my voice broke at 'hassle'. I couldn't contain the idea of not being able to see his gorgeous smile. I woke up every morning with a goofy grin on my face because of that smile. I went to school because of that smile. I lived for that smile.

"You're not a hassle Kim," he replied softly. "You never have been, never will be." His voice was soft, and he sounded dismayed I would think that.

"Yeah, because having to try to save someone from a vampire who's going to kill her isn't a hassle at all," I managed to sniffle out.

"Please don't cry Kim, I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you," he seemed appalled.

"How Jared? How on Earth are you going to do that?" The situation was hopeless. Depression was sinking in on me. I'd always hoped I'd go to Heaven, if I tried my best to be good. Now I didn't care. Anywhere away from Jared was my own personal Hell. Wherever he was, was where I wanted, _needed_, to be. By his side.

"Don't worry Kim. I'm coming to get you," he stated, determination rich in his voice. "Nothing's going to happen to you."

"I-I'm not so sure Jared." I could feel tears brimming behind my eyes. I couldn't imagine how I would get out of this alive.

"Kim. I'm going to make sure you're safe. Nothing will happen to you. Do you understand? Nothing. I'll make sure of that, if it's the only thing I can do for you. I _promise_ I will live my entire _life_ making sure you're safe." I could hear the heart-wrenching torture seeping through his words, the absolute determination dripping of each letter, and the tearing anguish that his promise would not be broken.

"Jared," I needed him to at least be partially prepared for what I could inevitably see happening, "Jared, I- you need to let me go. I don't see how you can possibly win."

"Kim-"

"Jared, you need to stop trying to get yourself killed for me. I'm not worth this."

"Kim, you _are _worth this. You're worth anything. For you, I'd cross the ends of the solar system and bring you back a star, as long as you were happy. You could sit and watch me as my heart imploded, and I wouldn't care, as long as you were safe and happy. As long as you were near me. You mean _everything_. I'd catch every _single_ star in the Universe and out them all together, but they wouldn't shine as brightly as you do. They wouldn't even compare to how staggeringly astounding you are to me. They wouldn't mean as much as how you blush when you're nervous, or how your face lights up when you laugh at my jokes, no matter how bad they are. They wouldn't be as mind blowing as your smile." His voice had retreated to a whisper. A whisper with desolation dripping from every syllable. Tears were streaming down my face. I needed him beside me, with a feverish passion. I need to see his heart stopping smile. I needed his hand around mine.

There was a pause. I had no idea how to respond. "I hate to interrupt this little love fest, but you're using up my credit." Victoria was smirking. I stared up at her. I'd never hated someone before, but looking up at her superior face, I felt abhoration boiling through my blood. "Say goodbye then."

"Jared, I need to go." My voice was a whisper.

Jared growled. "Just remember Kim, you're going to be fine."

"OK."

His voice dropped to a virtually indecipherable level. "And Kim?"

"Yeah?" My voice was shaking, I was crying freely now, savouring everything he said in case it was the last thing he said to me.

"Whatever happens, you have to remember you mean everything to me. I love you so much Kim. More than you could ever understand." His voice was a hoarse whisper.

"I know. I love you too." I was trembling, the impact of his words crushing down on me.

I heard a howl as I flipped my phone shut. My heart ripped in two at the sound, my soul oppressed by the unbearable agony.


	22. Unsupportable

**Hi guys, thanks so, so, so much for the reviews and hits and favourites lists and stuff. You are are insanely cool. I got a review saying that they wanted chapter 21 in Jared's point of view, and I was thinking that would be pretty cool, so I tried to do it here, I apologies in advance if it's awful. I'm not a guy, I don't know how they think, but I tried to make it a good as I could. I was also wondering if I should do this entire story in Jared's point of view, or if that would be too much. Hmmm... leave your ideas in a review! If you want a Jared story just say so, if not just let me know before I embarrass myself. **

**I have the next chapter of Kim's point of view up and ready, I'll try and get it up as soon as possible! Please please please please please REVIEW! I love reviews, they make my day. I'll be running around in HRF (HEALTH RELATED FITTNESS, I KNOW!), nearly dead, practically collapsing, making a fool of myself, and then I'll think of a review and smile. Hope you enjoy this chapter, buckets of love as usual! :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I paced nervously as the phone rang. And rang. Sam was barking orders into a phone in the background, his voice breaking from stress. I didn't know if I could speak. I felt like screaming. My insides were being ripped apart, every ounce of blood in my body was on fire. _My Kim. Gone. _Kim, about to be murdered by a vampire because of _me._ My darling, gorgeous Kim. So fucking _perfect_. I'd have gladly have given up my life for her. I'd do _anything_ for her. For her smile.

The phone finally picked up. "Kim! Oh God Kim, where are you? What's happened? I swear Kim, I swear on my life, I'm going to come and get you. I promise Kim, you're going to be fine. I'm so so sorry Kim, please... I, I, Kim..." I didn't know what to say. There was nothing I _could_ say to make up for what I'd done. Nothing to make her safe again.

"Jared, I-" My pulse slowed at the sound of her voice. Nothing soothed me like just a few syllables from her. "Jared, I-I need, I need..." She kept stopping and starting, I needed her to keep talking. Whatever she needed, she had it.

"Kim, Kim, I need you to listen to me." I couldn't speak properly, I was in a frenzy. _She has to be safe. She can't be hurt._ "Describe to me where you are. We're going to come and get you." I was anyway. Sam could drag the pack off to find Emily, I'd go alone for all I cared. I'd happily die in her place, totally blissed out because I was with her. "Is Victoria there?" I uttered the name with contempt, the hatred I felt for her too big for one soul to contain.

"Victoria?" I stiffened at the sound of Kim saying her name.

"The woman that took you. Her name's Victoria."

"Yeah, she is." I stiffened again, the idea of Kim, fragile, breakable Kim, being with that _thing_.

"Right, what's she told you to do?" I tried to stay calm, to keep Kim calm. To do it for Kim. For Kim.

"Umm, she wants me to tell you where I am." Her voice was strained and weak, croaky. It broke my heart that she was anything less than sublimely happy. I wanted to be able to be beside her, wrap my arms around her and feel her turn to goo against me. I wanted to make her smile. Her smile. I'd do anything for her smile. She didn't understand what her smile did to me.

"Ok, good. Where are you?"

She swallowed noisily, obviously nervous. I usually loved it when she gulped, she did it when I leant in too close, or stared at her for too long. She'd gulp and then smile. Oh God her _smile_. There was a rustle of paper, and she took a deep breath. I grabbed a pen and paper, ready to write down where she was. I prayed I'd know where it was. Our bloody computer had broken down, but I'd run miles to find a working one so I could Google it. "Cummingbee, 36-" Oh dear Lord. "Ashcroft Close." _SE3 4BB. "_SE3 4BB." Emily's flat.

"_Crap." _

"What, why?" Kim's voice sounded frantic, like she was worried. No, no she couldn't be worried.

"That address, that's Emily's old flat. She moved out of it a while back, when she moved into the house Sam had for her. She went back today to try and sell it, she had visitors interested in buying, she said." I tried to make my voice soothing, to calm her nerves, but I couldn't drive away the stress creeping into every word.

"Oh." She sounded confused.

"Yeah. Sam's worried sick, trying to find her. Same as me. Once you'd left, I ran around the rez for hours trying to catch your scent. But the bloodsucker's overpowered it. I couldn't find you Kim, I-I couldn't help you, I, I didn't know what - what to _do_. I was lost. Everything went cold. Without you." I didn't know how to make her comprehend how much I needed her.

"Same here. But I may be cold because of the vamp sitting next to me." May God bless Kim. Trying to cheer me up, when _she _was the one being held hostage by an insane vampire. My eyes were burning, tears threatening to leak. I _never_ cried. Not once. Not even when Kim had walked away from me that night in the restaurant. Then I'd known it was _her choice_. She wanted to walk away from me. Now she'd been taken away from me. I began silently sobbing, trying to disguise the sobs as laughs, desperate not to upset her.

"My darling little Kim. What will I do without you?" I immediately regretted my comment, I didn't want her even imagining I'd be without her. I didn't want her thinking she'd make it out of the situation anything other than alive. I didn't want her thinking any thought, _ever,_ that would make her sad.

"I, umm, live your life without all the hassle I guess." _What?_ Kim thought, she, she was a, a _hassle?_ I didn't see how she could see herself in that way. She had never been a 'hassle'. She had always been a priority. The face I saw when I tried to fight the nightmares about my mum. Or who I thought of when I tried to keep my dad from breaking under the strain of the grief. The person I would do everything for, as long as she was happy. The person who's smile kept me sane.

"You're not a hassle Kim," I responded softly. "You never have been, never will be." I couldn't understand why she would believe she was.

"Yeah, because having to try to save someone from a vampire who's going to kill her isn't a hassle at all," she sniffled, beginning to cry. No, no she couldn't cry. Anything but her tears. Anything but her unhappiness. My guts were being torn into shreds with every sniff.

"Please don't cry Kim, I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you." My heart was aching from the pain of her despair.

"How Jared? How on Earth are you going to do that?" I wouldn't let anything happen to her. If it meant dying instead, I would gladly do it.

"Don't worry Kim. I'm coming to get you, nothing's going to happen to you."

"I-I'm not so sure Jared."

"Kim. I'm going to make sure you're safe. Nothing will happen to you. Do you understand? Nothing. I'll make sure of that, if it's the only thing I can do for you. I _promise_ I will live my entire _life_ making sure you're safe." I would not break my promise. I _would not let her down._

"Jared," her voice was low, she was crying now. "Jared, I- you need to let me go. I don't see how you can possibly win." I needed her to believe I'd reach her, I needed her to understand _nothing _would happen to her.

"Kim-"

"Jared, you need to stop trying to get yourself killed for me. I'm not worth this."

"Kim, you _are _worth this. You're worth anything. For you, I'd cross the ends of the solar system and bring you back a star, as long as you were happy. You could sit and watch me as my heart imploded, and I wouldn't care, as long as you were safe and happy. As long as you were near me. You mean _everything_. I'd catch every _single_ star in the Universe and out them all together, but they wouldn't shine as brightly as you do. They wouldn't even compare to how staggeringly astounding you are to me. They wouldn't mean as much as how you blush when you're nervous, or how your face lights up when you laugh at my jokes, no matter how bad they are. They wouldn't be as mind blowing as your smile." I was whispering now, the utter complete honesty of my words relieving a little of my pain. Every syllable was so heartfelt, so true, I needed her to understand. If I died, at least she'd know how I felt. I was pouring my soul out to her, she could do whatever she wanted with it.

There was a pause,I could hear her panting heavily, grinning despite myself. I hoped she was smiling too. I'd be able to live with myself if she was smiling. "Jared, I need to go," she croaked.

I growled, unable to contain my longing for her to be back with me. "Just remember Kim, you're going to be fine."

"OK," she sniffled, crying again. Just the sound of her sniffs made me want to tear my heart out of my chest.

"And Kim?"

"Yeah?" She was crying heavily, breathing heavily.

"Whatever happens, you have to remember you mean everything to me. I love you so much Kim. More than you could ever understand." She never would be able to realize just how much I adored her.

"I know. I love you too," she managed to croak out. I felt as though someone had just yanked on my heart strings, I could understand that this was her way of saying goodbye.

She hung up, as I howled, the animal in me breaking out of its cave.

"Sam!" I growled, anger and desperation piling inside me. "Kim's with Emily."

He turned his head immediately, springing into action, barking orders faster and faster down the phone. I sat down, boiling tears over welling in my eyes, and let the unsupportable torture engulf me.


	23. Pinky Swear

**Hi guys, I promised Ii'd try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, so here you go! I'm really sorry if I've dragged it out too long, but I wanted to give you guys a longer one. The next chapter's going to get interesting so keep your eyes peeled for it. Thanks for the reviews, I'm up to 80! YAY! Please keep them coming, so I know how you want the story written, what you like and don't like etc. Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed or put me on favourites lists I really, really appreciate it.**

**Did anyone see the first New Moon set pictures? And did anyone else notice they were ALL smoking?!?! Seriously, that really annoyed me. I mean, teenage girls hound those photos and those guys are setting a really bad example by smoking like that. How old's Kristen Stewart, 18? And Robert Pattinson, I nearly cried! Sure they can smoke, but do they have to do it in front of the paparazzi where hundreds of thousands of people are going to see it? I'm not a puritan or anything, but it just seems to me a bit irresponsible of them to set such a bad example. I know people should be allowed to smoke, but I really think they should consider how much people look up to them. I was really surprised too. I'm all bummed now, I used to admire them so much. Let me know what you think about it in a review!**

**Anyway, sorry for my rant, I needed to vent. Hope you enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think in a review! Shortcakes of love :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooo**

I was awoken by a sharp stab in my arm. I looked around me blearily, unable to make out my surroundings. I was slouched uncomfortably in the armchair I had sat in the previous night, one leg twisted under me, and an arm wrapped around my other leg. I was bleary-eyed from crying, and I was feeling groggy from my tears. I had fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning, I had spent the rest of the day in the same chair, wallowing in self pity. I had had the phone held up at eye level, I was just staring at the name '_Jared_', repeating it over and over in my head. All I could think about was Jared, how I wouldn't see him again, how I wouldn't hold his hand again, or how I wouldn't be able to tease him again. My eyes had been wide open, I didn't have it in me to blink, and I had been rocking to and fro on the chair all night, until I had dozed off, finally. I was starving, I hadn't been fed properly for two days. Victoria would occasionally tell me to ring Jared and find out where he was, or what his plan was, but I had stubbornly refused, she could kill me if she wanted, I had nothing left to live for. I couldn't find it in me to care how pathetic I was.

But that was last night, and today there was no way I was going to let her push me around like I was some kind of dummy. It wasn't as if she could just kill me, she needed me to make Jared mad. I was going to try and make this a difficult as I possibly could for her, as much fun as it was sitting around feeling sorry for myself, I was planning to be as obstinate and awkward as I possibly could. However, knowing me, and Victoria, one threat and I'd be a puppet on her strings.

"Move." Victoria's sharp voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I just tilted my head to stare up at her, my brain still not functioning properly, a glance at the clock on the counter told me it was six o'clock in the morning, still dark outside. Victoria sighed, before smiling sweetly. "We're going to meet lover boy. Now _move_. _Please._" My mind snapped into life and I began to think, my thought processes remembering the event of the past hours.

"Why?" I had found strength to annoy her, so that perhaps she wouldn't enjoy this as much as she may have done if I'd been all obliging to her stupid vampirery ways.

"Because," she spat, her voice menacing, "if you don't move yourself, I'll move you. I'll drag you across the floor by your pinky finger, just because you've decided to be difficult."

"Ouch." I muttered under my breath, before clambering out of the chair ungracefully. After a minute of pondering over my broken thoughts, I asked, "What do you mean we're going to _meet_ Jared? Isn't he coming here?"

She laughed, like coins chinkling together. "You didn't think I'd tell him to come and meet us _here _did you?" She glanced at my bemused expression, before cackling again. "Oh no, we're going to meet lover boy somewhere else. With someone else."

"Emily," I stated simply. Great, so Jared would have to try to save two of us from impending doom.

"Oh, you're familiar with her? Pretty girl, for a _human_. Shame about those hideous scars down her face, utterly ruining her features. I can't say I'm surprised, that's what happens when you hang out with animals."

"Why two of us, wasn't one broken heart enough?" I asked sourly, sarcasm biting at every word. Seriously, this woman needed help.

She sniggered. "Broken hearts? Oh you do flatter me." I glared at her icily. She rolled her eyes, muttering something about 'stupid humans', before replying, "Riley felt left out. Are you finished with your darned pestering?" She spat the last sentence out, obviously my prying had irritated her. I felt smug, glad I could bring her down from the cloud of superiority she had placed herself in.

I didn't reply, I was too busy trying to control my seething rage burning inside me. It just kept building and building, from when she'd first insulted Jared.

I followed Victoria out of the building, observing my scruffy surroundings. The carpets were a murky blue colour, and they looked old, frayed at the edges. The walls were covered in tacky wallpaper, a peach colour with orange blossoms on it, clashing horribly with the carpet. Despite the cheap decorating, the building was furnished expensively, art deco chairs and tables, with state of the art electronical devices that I knew to stay well away from, due to an incident involving a mochachino, a laptop, and the laptop blowing up. There were no windows, I couldn't tell where we were, how high up we were, or what type of building we were in, until we descended a flight of concrete stairs out into a huge but deserted car park. I trotted after Victoria, all the time trying to come up with cunning ideas of how to get away from her. My first method was to try to run away, but after considering how non-existent my running skills were, and how very existent indeed I had deemed hers to be, I rejected it. After that idea, everything else fell through, in my head I either ended up being bitten, or eaten by a hamster.

We stopped when we reached the silver car Victoria had driven us there in. She glanced at me, as if daring me to try and escape. I just stared back at her, not willing to let her win the fight. When she appeared satisfied I wasn't going to try and run away, she opened the door and pushed me in with a hard shove. I winced as her hand hit my bruise from when she'd forced it against my back in the parking lot. I'd seen it in the bathroom in the apartment, which was one of the most disgusting toilets I had ever seen, it had turned a bluey purple colour.

In an instant she was by my side in the car, reversing out onto the main road. I had no idea where we were, we were surrounded by deserted industrial buildings, which looked like they had long been out of use. I had no idea where we were going either, I concluded to Emily's old flat, but I had no idea where that was.

We sat in silence, my breathing and the purr of the engine the only sounds. I could see her smirking through her reflection in the window, and the fury bubbling inside me deepened. I was wondering who the 'Riley she had mentioned was. I decided to ask, I couldn't see why she wouldn't tell me.

"Who's Riley?" I asked dully, still staring out of the window, hoping she could feel the resentment vibes I was mentally sending to her.

"Riley? He's just a friend of mine. I'm sure you two will get on like a house on fire." She laughed again, the sounding penetrating deep into my bones, sending a chill down my spine. She accelerated, sending the car flying well over the recommended speed limit. I doubted she cared, it didn't seem to me like vampires were the most easily damaged creatures. "I have lots of friends, you shall soon meet them Kim." She laughed again, she sounded mental, I wasn't sure if she was fit to be driving. I gripped the seat tighter, the car was swerving over both lanes, and focused on the loose thread on my jumper, trying to avoid thinking about her treacherous driving.

She noticed my stressed position and laughed harder, only making the car travel faster and even more out of control, though I hadn't thought that possible. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked innocently. When I didn't answer she just sped faster down the road, laughing louder and louder. I clenched my jaw and reminded myself that she was a vampire, trying to rip her throat out would not help anything.

We rode in silence, apart from her laughs whenever she looked at my position. I didn't see what was so funny about it, a glance at the speedometer told me she was travelling at one hundred and eighty miles an hour, well over the recommended speed limit of thirty. After a while she turned the radio on, rolling her eyes when a trailer for a vampire movie came on. "Ha! Yes, well, Kim, if you want to get rid of me all you have to do is get some garlic, I'm sure that will repel me!" I looked at her sceptically, her attempts at humour seemed to be even worse than mine.

As we gradually progressed closer to the rez, I was relieved to hear howling, the sound of _wolves_ howling. I felt like sticking my head out of the window and screaming, "I'm here, I'm here!", though I doubted Victoria would appreciate that very much. Still, it comforted me to know that I wasn't completely alone in this. I glanced frantically out of the window, my eyes peeled for any sightings of wolves. My observations were in vain though, as no wolves appeared outside of the window, and no abnormally large men came to rescue me. I couldn't let my imagination get out of control, I didn't see the point in hoping if I was going to die. If I didn't hope I wouldn't be disappointed. However, I could not push the ray of faith in Jared out of my mind. The idea that he would rescue me, he would carry out his promise, failed to leave my head. But the more logical part of my mind continuously shoved the comforting ideas away to leave me with devastation and no more reform.

We drove around the centre of La Push, before heading out slightly into a forest area. I knew it vaguely, from abysmal camping trips I had previously had here. The last one had ended with the tent splitting in two after severe weather conditions, including lightning and hail, pounded down on us, whilst we huddled together in our sleeping bags, hoping we'd make it home alive. Fortunately we did, I only wished I could say the same this visit. The chances of me not getting crushed or bitten were very slim, I wasn't really hoping for a miracle rescue.

We finally stopped outside an apartment building in a small cluster of houses a few miles out of the centre of the rez, which, for a town as closely knitted as La Push, was a fair way out. The building looked empty, there were no cars in the car park outside it. The building itself was nice enough. It was red brick with a few balconies lined with flower pots and plants, but it was scruffy, badly painted doors and parking lines. I really did not want to know what had happened to all the people.

I sat stiffly in my seat until Victoria yanked the door open gracefully, a feat I hadn't thought possible, and appeared by my side. I raised my eyebrows. "I'm not going in there with you." I didn't think she was going to listen to me, but I wanted to make her life a misery.

She laughed. "Kim, I really suggest you move this instant. Unless you want to be thrown in through one of the windows." Darn it. Stupid vampires. Stupid vampires trying to eat me. And stupid vampires with their freakish supernatural powers. This so wasn't a fair fight.

When I still didn't move, the woman began to move towards me, before I rushed out of the car, pushing past her, bruising one side of my body in the process. She smiled. "Good girl. Now follow me. And Kim?"

I looked up at her, trying to give her an evil glare, but probably just looking like a constipated chicken. "What?"

"Don't even try to get away." I just rolled my eyes a gestured for her to show me the way. "Not so fast. Pinky swear?"

What? Vampires didn't _pinky swear_! What was _wrong_ with this woman?! "Pinky swear."

"Very good. Follow me."

She began to progress towards a peach coloured door, with paint peeling off of it. I hurried after her, the eerie stillness of the place creeping me out. She pushed me inside.

We progressed down a long corridor with multiple doors on either side, some decorated with flower pots and plants, others abandoned. The doors were all different colours, though on all the doors the paints were beginning to fade. We reached a sea green door on the left, completely undecorated. Victoria pushed open the creaking door, nearly breaking it down as she did so.

The flat was sparsely decorated, the faded green paint peeling off the walls and the dirty cream carpet frayed and rough in the corners. The furniture was old and scuffed, comfy looking. Perched on one of the chairs was Emily. She had huge bags under her eyes, and her face looked withdrawn. Her eyes were closed, though she did not look as though she was peacefully asleep. Victoria slammed the door behind her and Emily's eyes flew open, frantically searching the room. "Kim! Kim, you're safe." She ran to me, hugging me tightly, nearly collapsing on top of me. "Oh Kim, Kim, you're alright. Jared, he was going crazy." She sniffed, leaning back to look at me, tears in her eyes. She had huge bruises across her cheek and arms. I realized she had been through a lot worse than me. She smiled weakly at me, biting her lip.

"Oh Riley!" Victoria cooed, in a high pitched voice. Emily gulped and crept closer to me. "Riley, come out!"

"He's gone outside," Emily muttered. "You're supposed to go a meet him in the garden. That's what he told me to tell you anyway."

Victoria glanced over at Emily, as if noticing her for the first time. "Oh. Emily. Looking...grand." She sniggered, before making her way to the door. "If either of you attempt to leave, I'll – what will really get you on your toes? Well, I'm sure I'll have thought of something by the time I get back." She grinned and pranced out of the room.

Emily flung herself at me, weeping, tears resting on my jumper. I didn't know how to react, I wasn't the best at comforting people. I patted her back. "Don't cry Emily, it'll all be alright. The guys are gonna come and get us, they promised they would. It's going to be OK. It's gonna be fine." She sniffed and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. It's all going to be alright. They'll come and get us. We'll both be fine."

"Yeah."

We stood, awkwardly, both lost in our own thoughts. Emily went to sit on the sofa, me following her. "So," Emily turned to me, her voice strained "any gossip to report?"

"No. Not really."

"Ok."

"Any news at all?" She asked desperately, obviously looking for something to take her mind off of what was happening.

"Umm, well, I nearly blew up my school library and will now probably be locked in my bedroom never to see sunlight again." It seemed strange to think that, just a few days ago, I had been at school, sitting in the library. It seemed yonks ago.

"Really? How?" Emily was grateful for my story.

"Well, I was freaking out about the fight the pack are doing, and basically Jared sent me a note telling me not to worry, but we got caught and Jared was about to have to read it out loud so I poured water over my computer to stop his secret from being exposed. And all of the computers exploded."

Emily laughed, she evidently had to try very hard to do so, I doubted she knew what to say.

We sat in silence, though every now and then Emily would sniff. I just looked out of the window, hoping I'd see a pack of wolves running out of the forest.

We both jumped when the door slammed, shaking the entire building. Victoria walked in, a smirk playing on her lips. Emily frowned. "Where's Riley?"

Victoria cocked her head. "Riley's gone. Why, missing him already?"

Emily laughed. "Yeah, yeah, _dreadfully_. I'm sure you are too. Do you _wuvs _Riley?" She was mocking Victoria, who only laughed.

"Now now, Emily, no need to be mean. Just because your lover boy hasn't come to get you..."

"He's coming," Emily stated firmly. "You'd better watch it, he's coming."

"Yes. I'm sure he is." Victoria sat down and withdrew 'Dracula' from her coat. How it fit in there I did not know. "Now all we have to do is wait and see."


	24. Egg shells

**Hey my lovely muffins, here's the next one for you. Thanks you so, so, so much for the reviews and hits and favourites lists for the last chapter, I really, really appreciate that you actually read this crappy author's note. This one's a lot longer than usual, which is why it took so long, but I'm sorry to say this is a one off, I'm really sorry but I don't have time to do really long chapters all the time. But I do luurrrveee little ones! Umm, so, I added another story, Alone In The Dark, please please look at it and review, I'm going to take it off unless I get a review, so if you like it, review! It's about Alice waking up when she's first been changed into a vampire, with her visions and stuff. Sorry about the self advertisement, but I'm desperate. And please, please, please, please review this chapter, I am hoping so badly I can get up to 100, I mean, how freaking cool would that be?!?!? I'm probably really sad, I spend my days wondering how many reviews I'll get, if any, and when I do I happy dance. Serioously, I happy dance around my room. And if I get 100 hundred reviews I promise to happy dance for at least fifteen minutes, which is a lot for some one as chronically unfit as me to do. But I love you guys that much. I keep telling myself not to get my hopes up, but if you could possibly review, I will love you for all eternity. Keep looking for the next chapter, I think it's probably going to be fluff and sorting stuff out,but don't hold me to that, I may change it, and I'll try to get it done soon.**

**So last chappy, I posted a rant about how everyone was smoking in the New Moons set photos, and I got quite a few comments about it. I read them all and found them really interesting, so I just wanted to reply to some of them. Kylie Smiley said she was really glad Taylor Lautner wasn't smoking and I wanted to say, SAME HERE! I think I would have cried, I mean he's so adorable and cuddly, he can't smoke! And meganheather said that it made her respect the actors a little less, and I wanted to say I completely agree. She also asked if the actress playing Esme was smoking and I don't know, there were no pictures of her. Weird... I really hope she wasn't smoking, that would just be like "No Esme, not you too!" Anyway, I thought I'd ask another question, because the replies I got to the last one were so interesting, I really enjoyed them. So, what does everyone think about Catherine Hardwick's book,I personally think it looks really cool, and so badly want it! And is anyone going to the Twilight DVD release parties? I'm not, because I live in England and the DVD doesn't come out until April 9th here, which just stinks. So if you live in the UK, let me know what you think about not getting it as soon as America! I was just curious, this isn't as good as the last one. WAIT! OK, so the GQ article with Robert Pattinson said that he took 'like a quarter of a valium'. What does everyone think about this? I personally think it was fine, because he only took a quarter, but I don't think he should have said it in a magazine because he'll get quoted as having admitted he's done drugs and stuff. So opinions would really interest me, I love hearing from you! And, wow, I'm on a roll (!), I was just wondering if anyone's read the Mediator series by Meg Cabot, because I finally read the last one, and had forgotten how much I love those books, so I was just wondering of people have read them, and what they thought of the books, and Jesse... If you haven't read them, do! They're so so good and funny, they're kind of like Twilight but not as intense. I love them.**

**Please please please review, I got one that just said 'DUDE!', and I have absolutely what that means, but still, it was a review, and it made me so happy, so please jsut review, even just one word, and enjoy the chapter! Brownies of love :) xxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooo**

I was staring out of the window, praying something would happen soon. I could not take this endless _waiting_. _Waiting_ for Jared to rescue me. Waiting for the pack to come and get us. Waiting for Victoria to tell me what to do. Waiting to die.

The dawn was breaking, I could see rays of sunlight beginning to creep through the window. The apartment was freezing, I was still lying on the sofa, Emily had gone to her room, and Victoria was still reading Dracula. I shivered, I had no blanket, and despite Emily's protests that I could sleep in her room I had refused, it was her flat, not mine, and I didn't want her worrying about me when it was obvious for anyone to see that she was suffering a great deal more than I was. I hoped for Sam's sake that the bruises on her cheek and arms had turned slightly less purple in colour, and they weren't hurting her too badly. Even thinking of any member of the pack made me want to cry. I had been trying to hold myself together, to keep some of the miniscule dignity I had left intact, but around midnight I had begun to sob uncontrollably, unable to stop. I had been thinking about how amusing I must have been to Victoria, but that only made me cry harder. Any dignity I had left had been thoroughly removed. It was ridiculous how just a few days without Jared left me a shattered mess. It was so pathetic, I was ashamed of myself. But however hard I tried, I could not stop the feverish tears that were continously running down my cheeks. Every now and then I'd glance over at Victoria to see her sniggering to herself, which made me so mad, I really didn't find it funny. At all. I told myself I needed to get a grip. But deep down inside, buried under piles and piles of goodbyes, I knew that what, that _who_ I really needed, was Jared.

***

At around ten in the evening Emily came out of her room, looking worse for wear. She had taken to sleeping during the day. "Morning Kim. Victoria." She smiled at me, before nodding curtly at Victoria.

"Emily. A pleasure, as always. Looking fine this morning," Victoria mocked, before looking back down studiously at her book. Emily came to sit down next to me, collapsing onto the settee, sighing heavily as she did so.

"How did you sleep?" She asked. I didn't exactly want to tell her that I hadn't slept at all, I had just been shivering and thinking about Jared. Firstly, I didn't want her feeling guilty. And second, I didn't want anyone else knowing how pathetic I was.

"Fine thanks. Nice view you have."

"Thanks." The conversation was awkward, stilted. I wasn't really in the mood for talking, and neither, I didn't think, was Emily.

We sat in silence, both lost in our own thoughts. I realized, with a jerk, that I may not see any of my friends or family again. I'd been so busy fretting over Jared, _mourning_ over Jared, that I'd completely forgotten about my mum, or even my dad. I wondered what they were thinking as I sat there, in the same room as a vampire, where they thought I was, or what they thought I was doing. It hadn't occurred to me before that they might think I'd run away, or something. I didn't know how I was going to explain my sudden disappearance to them. That was, if I ever got a chance to even try and explain.

I don't know how long we sat there, drowning in our sorrows, though it was long enough for the annoyingly chirpy birds, which seemed rather out-of-character for somewhere as depressed as this, to shut up, until Emily, as soon as Victoria had risen and pranced out of the room to do stupid vampirey things, whispered, "No sign of them?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, no."

Emily nodded dejectedly. "I guess I should stop assuming they're going to come. I just...always imagined that whatever happened, whatever problems I had, Sam would always be beside me to help sort them out. Of course, that was before I met Victoria."

"Same. How did she take you anyway?" I was curious as to how Victoria pried Emily and Sam away from one another.

"I was in the middle of the supermarket. Sam was _there_. I'd just sent him to look for some _peas._" She sighed. "_Peas. _The reason I'm here is _peas. _I guess kids are right, vegetables are bad." She laughed trying to lift the clouding atmosphere. "Well anyway, Riley just appeared out of nowhere behind me, grabbed my arm and covered my mouth. Said he knew about the baby. Said he'd tell everyone if I made a noise. So we just slipped away, out of the supermarket. He shoved me into a car, and drove off. I saw Sam running out, looking for me. When he saw me in the car with Riley, well, I, I..." She trailed off, looking as if she was about to cry. I knew how she felt.

"Baby?"

Emily looked at me, a flash of panic enlightening her face. She bit her lip, looking as if she was debating whether to tell me what was going on or not. She sighed. "Yeah. I'm pregnant. Haven't told anyone yet though. Not even Sam. I mean, we're not married or anything, and we've never talked about any stuff like this happening. I can't let anyone else know, can you imagine the _gossip_? I couldn't do that to Sam." I was trying to think of some advice I could give her, but I was still wrapping my head around the concept of Emily being _pregnant_. It was a while before I spoke again.

"Emily," I spoke slowly, trying to get my point across as strongly as I could, "You need to tell Sam. He'll understand. He adores you, Emily, I, I can't explain to you how it looks to everyone around you. It's so blindingly obvious he's completely head over heels. He won't be mad. If anything he'll be upset that you've been worrying about this on your own."

Emily sat very still, before nodding. "Yeah. I know. I've just been so worried he'll suddenly realize he's too good for me or something. And he'll leave."

"That's not going to happen Emily."

She laughed sourly. "At this rate, it won't even matter. I mean, it's not as though-"

She was interrupted by a huge bang on the door, shaking the entire complex. Emily and I froze, wondering what could possibly be happening. Victoria darted through the room, to the doorway. She paused before opening the door, smirking slightly. "Ah, reinforcements in case you precious lover men do show up."

She sharply yanked the door open, her eyes widening slightly when she saw who was standing in the doorway. Emily and I could not see the stranger, so we just sat and waited. We were always waiting. "Get away. _Go away right now," _Victoria hissed. I jumped up, desperate to see what was happening, though I began to get an inkling in my mind.

I crept around the corner, Emily close behind me. I shrieked, Jake was standing in the doorway, grinning casually. Upon seeing us he waved. "Hey guys. You're in a bit of muck apparently."

Victoria snarled. "Get out of here mongrel."

Jake cocked his head to the side, before taking a step past her. "Nice place Emily." He continued to walk up to us, giving us great whopping hugs. It felt so good to be warm again, I was clinging onto Jake like I was insane. He gently released me, winking.

Victoria followed him suspiciously, before excusing herself. "I'll be just around the corner. Don't try anything dog," she spat disdainfully.

I grinned cheekily. "Now that your here, can I try something?"

Jake frowned, but replied, "Sure."

I smiled and went into the kitchen. It was fully stocked. I went to the fruit basket and picked up a tomato. I tossed it into the air and caught it again, before heading out into the corridor to find Victoria. She was standing infront of the bathroom door, whispering urgently in a harsh tone into her mobile phone. I took a deep breath, before flinging the tomato at her face. It was probably stupid, but I couldn't resist. The tomato landed with a 'splat' on her face, I tried not to laugh.

I smiled, wiggling my eyebrows. "And that's," I said, with great satisfaction, "What I call payback."

Victoria stared at me, her face livid, and began to advance towards where I stood. Oops. I began to retreat towards the doorway, regretting my foolishness.

Suddenly there was an almighty crash, and Jared came flying through the window, followed closely by Embry and Leah, who was scowling. I fell backwards, onto the sofa, landing on Emily, before quickly shuffling out of the way. Sam burst through the doorway, Paul and Quil close behind. Jared lurched towards me, grabbing my hand. "Move Kim! Come on Kim, come on!" He yelled urgently, there was a lot of growling going on. I just sat, my mouth wide open, acting like a complete dumb ass. I frowned.

"What, what's going...on?" I asked feebly, before sitting up, realizing we were actually being rescued. I jumped up, falling into Jared. He pulled me towards the door, away from Sam and Emily, who were tearfully being reunited, past Quil and Paul who were in the corridor, murmuring in low voices. Victoria was nowhere to be seen.

Jared flung open the door, pulling me back down the corridor. Leah ran beside me, muttering curse words under her breath. "I still don't see why I had to come. I mean, why should I care what happens to Sam or Emily."

Jared's voice was hard. "Not the time, _or _the place Leah. Now shut up and help me get Kim out of here."

"Why don't you?"

"I'm _trying_ Leah, but in case you hadn't noticed, there's a great chance an army of vampires is going to spring up out of nowhere, and the plan is that Kim's out of danger before that happens," he retorted through gritted teeth.

"Fine," Leah muttered sulkily. Lordy, she _really_ didn't like Emily. Or Sam.

"Wait right there," Victoria's hard voice, the sound of diamonds shattering, halted us. Jared turned slowly around, me copying him. "See, I couldn't let you go without a fight, could I?" Down the corridor, Victoria stood, an army of mental looking vampires, grinning malevolently at me, behind her. She laughed when she saw our horrow struck expressions.

Jared growled thunderously, before calling, "Guys! We have a situation here. _LEECHES!"_

The pack all poured out of the tiny doorway, sprinting towards us. Sam guided Emily carefully outside, careful to keep his body between her and the army of vampires behind him. As they walked, he whispered in her ear. Emily nodded, glancing up at him, fear pooled in her eyes. Sam kissed her cheek.

Emily came to stand beside me, the pack forming a tight circle around us. Sam nodded, a silent signal. Then, without warning, Sam pushed forwards, propelling through the air, the pack quickly following. They flew through the air in formation, just blurring shapes, moving too quickly for human eyes to follow, ripping out of their clothes. When they landed, slamming hard against the vampires, they were wolves. The vampires swarmed around them, whilst they roared, growling furiously, swiping at them. Individual wolves grabbed arms and legs of vampires, yanking them off, before throwing the loose body parts out of the window. I winced as all that could be heard were ripping noises. I was seriously freaked out.

A group of four vampires turned and headed towards Emily and I, grinning malevolently at us. I gulped, stepping back, gripping Emily's hand, hard. We backed away, I was just hoping the stairs were far away, I didn't think falling down them would help our situation. The vampires came closer, smirking, though their eyes darted everywhere, they were not concentrating solely on us. They looked delirious. I glanced around, trying to find a way to escape, when suddenly, Sam and Jared, as wolves, galloped towards us, growling furiously. They smashed into the newborns, sending them sprawling, before forcing them back to where the main fight was. Jared turned to look at me, panic in his eyes. He purred softly, agony aching behind the sound. I smiled weakly back at him.

The vampires lurched back towards the other newborns, being absorbed into the mass of supernatural beings.

The wolves retreated once again into formation, before launching themselves out of the window, the vampires rushing after them, leaping down gracefully. I stood frozen to the spot, trying to absorb what had just happened. When realization dawned on me, I looked up at Emily. "What do we do?"

Emily took a deep breath. "We run." She grabbed my hand, and we began to sprint down the corridor, away from the fight. We tripped down the stairs, I was just hoping I wouldn't fall or something like that. We ran out of the building, out into the woods.

"Stop!" I cried, panting. "Didn't they go this way?" I asked. I doubted Jared or Sam would want us heading into the woods, where the fight was taking place.

Emily frowned, breathing heavily. "I, err, I don't know."

"Well then where do we go?"

"Sam said to go back to the rez. The quickest way is through the woods. And they could have gone anywhere."

I nodded. "Right then. The woods it is."

We began to run towards the mass of trees, both panting. I'd never been a good runner, but it wasn't as though I had a choice at the moment. We ran and ran, for what seemed like far, far too long to me, but I was just unfit, it was probably only five minutes. We stopped when we were deep into the woods. "Well. That was...interesting."

Emily grinned at me nervously. "I hope they're alright, I mean, there were an awful lot of vampires..."

I nodded, still panting. "I know, you, you don't think they could get hurt, do you?

Emily didn't reply, instead she bit her lip and looked down. Not a good sign.

"What are you _doing here?" _I jumped when I heard a voice behind me. It was Embry, in human form, behind a tree. I realized he didn't have any clothes. I blushed and looked down.

Emily laughed despite herself. "Running away, Embs. Where are your clothes?"

He blushed beetroot red. "I didn't have time to get a new change. I was too busy trying to get Jared to stop breaking eggs."

Emily rolled her eyes, before undoing a band around her wrist. She shook the fabric out, it was, I realized, a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I had no idea how she managed to get all that around her wrist without it even being particularly noticeable. "Here you go," she said, throwing the clothes at Embry. He caught them easily.

"Thanks. I'll just..err..." he retreated back into the foliage. Emily laughed again. I sat down heavily on a tree stump, sighing.

"Ha. Well well well. Look at what we have here." The hairs on my back stood on end as I heard Victoria's taunting voice behind me. "You've caused me a lot of trouble, I hope you know that."

"You brought it on yourself," I replied coldly.

"Oh no, don't say _that_," Victoria taunted, "You'll hurt my feelings." I felt a jab in my back, next thing I knew I was hurtling towards the tree, hitting my head. I raised my hand, feeling blood pouring out, though it didn't hurt yet. She laughed, before wrapping a cold arm around my neck.

"Get away from me," I warned. "Embry's just around the corner, if you do anything, he'll come running." My voice was slurred.

Victoria laughed again, hysterically. "Oh, now I'm_ really_ scared. A werewolf might come and get me. _The big bad wolf_. How terrifying."

"Yeah. If I was you, I would be terrified," Emily answered for me. "You're messing with the wrong two girls here Victoria. We haven't been sleeping too well lately thanks to you, and I far one am quite cranky when I'm tired. I tend to shout a lot. If I shout now, Embry will be here in an instant." She cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips. "You may just want to leave now."

"Yes," Embry's hoarse voice emerged from the foliage, followed by his body, now fully clothed. "Leave."

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "But I'm having so much _fun!"_ Her grip around my neck tightened, I was finding it hard to breathe.

"Victoria," I heard a voice I would swim oceans for spit, enraged. "_LET HER GO!"_

Victoria smiled. "Only if you ask nicely. Rudeness won't get you anywhere." I noticed Embry had disappeared back into the woods. "Come any closer and I might accidently hold onto your darling Kim a _tad too tightly_."

Jared's eyes flickered between Victoria and me. Outrage marked his features. I shook my head, there was no way I was letting Jared get hurt trying to save me. But I didn't think I really had a choice. Jared growled, and Embry came hurtling out of the trees, headed towards Victoria and me. I braced myself for the impact, but I felt none. All I could feel was that the cold arm around my neck had disappeared. And so, I saw had Victoria.

I swirled around, before collapsing onto the forest floor.

***

"Kim. Kim, Kim! Wake up, please Kim. Kim, Kim. Oh God Kim!" I could hear Jared's tortured voice above my head. I so desperately wanted to tell him not to panic, that I was fine, but my mouth didn't seem to want to move.

"Jared, she's going to be fine," I heard Sam's soothing voice try to calm Jared.

"No, Sam. What if she's not going to be fine. And it's _all my fault_. All my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes. It is." Jared's voice was firm, in a tone that suggested there was no other option.

I heard a sigh, then footsteps. I was frantically trying to open my eyes, to see where I was, but it was not working. I felt a warm hand grip onto mine. "Kim, I know you, you can't hear me, but I, I need to tell you how so unbelievably sorry I am. I-I really... I don't really know what I'm supposed to say Kim," Jared's voice was a whisper, I could tell he was crying. And the sound of his crying hurt worse than this bloody pain in my head. "I don't know how I'm supposed to make you understand how awful I feel. All I know is that I am sorry, truly sorry for all the hurt and pain and torture I've put you through. Sorry for what I've done to you. And when, _if_, you wake up, I'll tell you all of this again. And I know, because you're so caring and kind to me, that you'll tell me it wasn't my fault, and you'll try to console me and stuff, but I'll know Kim, deep down inside, that it _is _my fault, and this guilt, this despondent misery I feel right now is _inconsolable_. It's not even that I let you get taken away, it's that you were alone, and I couldn't help. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't be there for you, like you always are for me. And, I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you, I don't know how you're ever going to know how hard I'll try every damn day to make sure nothing, _nothing_, like this ever happens ever again. Because you mean far, far too much to me Kim. Way too much. And whatever happens, wherever you and I end up, you'll mean the world. You'll always be more beautiful than the sunset on the beach. You'll always make me feel better than anyone else on the planet. You'll always be the reason my heart keeps beating. I need you like my heart needs to beat. And it only beats for you. And... I just thought you should know that."

If I had even been physically able to speak at all, I doubt I'd have known what to say. Still, I tried to open my eyes, righting against the overwhelming darkness. I guess I thought of Jared, that's why I finally had the strength to wrench them open. Above me all I could see was white. And bright lights. I squinted, they really were too bright.

I heard a sharp intake of breath. "Kim?" Jared asked slowly. "Kim? Are, are you awake?"

I frowned. "Yes. Hey Jared. How's it going?"

Jared jumped up, to my side. I turned my head towards him, noticing how exhausted he looked. "Kim, oh, oh Kim!" He held my hand so tightly, but I relished the feeling. "Oh God, I, I thought, I thought... What's wrong?"

I realised with horror that I was crying.

He stroked my hair. "Hey, hey Kim, it's alright now. Everything's fine. Shhh, I'm here, I'm here."

"But, but, you, you-I-I..." I couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"Shhh, shh. Don't worry about anything Kim. I'm here."

I snivelled, my tears soaking through his plain T-shirt. "Jared, I, thought I'd never, never see, never see you again!"

"No, no Kim, don't cry! I'm here now, I'm here."

"But, but you _weren't_!"

"I know Kim. I'm so, so sorry I wasn't there. But I'm here now, so shhhh Kim."

I just continued to wail.

"Kim, Kim. Come on Kim. Give me a smile."

I shook my head stubbornly.

"Just a little smile."

"I can't." I sniffed.

"Yes you can Kim. Now come on, just a teensy weensy tiny smile, for me." He was using his darned puppy dog eyes on me, talking to me like I was a child. But I couldn't resist those eyes for the life of me.

I flashed him a quick grin, pulling him closer and closer to me.

"Oh Kim. You're safe. You're safe."

I nodded. "I know," I sighed, before adding, quickly, "How's the fight going? Why aren't you there? What's going on? And did Embry mean talking about, you breaking eggs?" I blurted out, unable to contain the burning questions inside me.

Jared paused, obviously trying to process what I'd just asked. "Well, you've actually been in here for a day."

"_A day?"_

"Yeah," Jared spoke tightly, obviously upset.

"Go on."

"Well, we won the fight. Basically after you passed out I ran you here and Embry took Emily home while the guys finished up. We won, but Victoria and Riley, they got away. We don't really know where they've gone."

"Oh. And the eggshells?"

"Oh, well I was quite, err, _stressed_, when you got taken by the sucker, and apparently I was looking like I was about to kill something, so, rather than it being some furniture or something, Sam gave me this huge pile of eggs to crush." He looked to the doorway, where Emily had just appeared. "And err, we didn't really have time to clear the table up before we left, so if they're a mass of broken egg shells, that's my bad," he added sheepishly.

"Oh," I repeated.

Emily smiled at me. "Hey Kim, you're awake! I'll leave you two alone, I just wanted to check up on you."

I grinned back, though my wincing in the process didn't really help. "Thanks. I'm good thanks."

Emily nodded, still smiling. "Well, I'll give you two some privacy. I'll be back later." She winked at me, before turning and walking out of the door.

I looked back to Jared. "So."

He grinned. "So." I bit my lip. "What do you want Kim?" Jared asked.

I eyed him nervously. "Well err, I was just wondering if I could possibly have a, a..."

"A...?" Jared probed.

"Can I have a hug please?" I blurted out.

Jared chuckled. "Sure."

He leaned forwards wrapping his long arms around me, with great difficulty, thanks to the tremendous amount of tubes around me. I sniffed again, just marvelling at how wonderful it felt to be in his arms again. "I'm sorry."

He laughed. "Sorry? _You're _sorry? God, Kim, this was all my fault. I should have taken better care of you, I should have, should have kept you _safe_." He hugged me even closer to his chest. I melted in his arms.

"This isn't your fault Jared. None of this is."

"Yes Kim. Yes it is. It is my fault. It's my fault were out there, in the middle of the night, being held hostage by a mental vampire.. It's all my fault."

"Jared-"

"Just listen to me Kim. You're too good for me. You're just so, so _good_. Everything you do is with good intentions. And you're funny. And clever. And unbelievably beautiful. You don't even realize Kim. About your hair, you really shouldn't care, you look like a goddess all the time. And stupid make up, I mean, you're so insanely beautiful, my darling, darling Kim. Out of all the people on this entire planet, I love you most of all. More than I love the stars, or the sun. More than I love the cookies you make. Even more than your smile. And let me tell you, your smile is like a drug to me, I could get high on how gorgeous your smile is. If only you'd let me show you how amazing you are. You always make me smile, just the sound of your voice can, can make me forget that there's anything else on the planet but us. I don't know if I'll ever be able to explain to you just how much I need you. You have this iron hold on me, even when I try to stay away from you, I fail, epically. When, when you hung up on me, back then, I, well, I'll admit I actually considered suicide or something. I couldn't even begin to imagine trying to be without you. But then I realized that you needed me, you needed me to come and get you, and as much fun as it was sitting around feeling sorry for myself, I knew that it wasn't over until I made sure you were safe. And secure. With me." He sighed. "Kim, I-I...I need you so much more than you could ever dream. I love you so much more than my heart feels like it can hold. But, Kim. If you feel like I'm putting you in danger, or being with me is becoming too tricky for you to handle, I'll understand. Whatever you want. Whatever you need. Whatever makes you happy. Whatever makes you smile."

I grinned. "No Jared. I'm perfectly happy where I am thanks. I love you far, far too much to be able to pull myself away. And you're too adorable for me to refuse. And a little danger's good sometimes."

"But Kim, I-"

"Jared. Stop. This isn't your fault."

Jared eyed me sceptically. "Have I ever told you you're too easygoing?"

I raised my eyebrows. "You're supposed to be nice to me you know, I'm in a hospital bed." I bit my lip, immediately regretting my words.

"Yeah. And you're in here because of me in the first place."

I sighed. "I thought we'd just been through this Jared."

He looked up at me. "Yeah. But, seeing you like this is just so painful for me. I-I really-"

"Jared. Shut up."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Same here. For being rude."

Jared smiled. "It's alright. I like it when you try to be cheeky. It just makes you more adorable. Now you need to sleep."

I opened my mouth in outrage, about to protest, but he closed it with two fingers and pushed me down onto the bed. "Sleep Kim. I'm not going anywhere." And with that he propped his chair up beside me, resting his feet on the bed and putting his arms behind his head. "Night Kim."

"Night," I murmured, before rolling onto my front.

"Sweet dreams. Only very, _very_ sweet ones. Only the very best for my darling Kim," he muttered on, as I drifted off to sleep.


	25. White

**Hi guys, here's another long one for you. Now, before any of you get your hopes up, I'm really, really sorry, but I can't do long ones all the time, I don't have enough time. I have no idea how I managed to get this one out so soon, I kind of just...did. Anway, thanks so, so much for the reviews last chapter, I got over one hundred, and I DID happy dance, though I can tell you, it nearly killed me. Though, happy dancing's always fun. I'd recommend it, it always cheers me up. I just want to say an extra ginormous thank you to Kiley Smiley, who reviewed twice last chapter, really long reviews, and reviewed my other story, Kiley, you're a saint. Also, a massive thanks to Obsessive Twilight Fan for the kiss, there are two in it I know, but if you check the reviews for chapter 1 you'll see it. The kiss was most definitely not awful, so people, please show Obsessive Twilight Fan some love in the reviews, because she helped me out loads. I'm sending you both a huge air hug. And Munchies. :) If anyone else wants air hugs and Munchies, all you have to do is review! You can do a Kiley and review twice and check out my other story. I'll love you so, so much if you do. **

**So, last chappy I asked tons of questions, and I thought I'd share some of the replies, because they're so spiffing. Kiley Smiley said she got the Twilight Movie Companion, but found it a bit boring, and I got it too and wanted to say I agree, but the pictures were kind of cool. -CrouchingTiger-Rawwwrrr- and meganheather said they were really interested in buying Catherine Hardwick's book, and I really agree. I so, so want Catherine Hardwick's book, it looks really good. But at the moment I'm poor, so I'll have to wait. Meganheather also said she likes the 5th Mediator series book best, and I wanted to say I agree too, it's so good, and at the end, with her and Jesse, awwwwwww! Ok, so my question this time is, what does everyone think about Dakota Fanning playing Jane? I know it's a bit old news now, but I'm so happy she was cast, I think she'll be really good. So let me know what you think!**

**That's it for now, please, please, please review, hugs and Munchies if you do! Ooodles of love xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooo:)**

I woke up to see Jared staring at me intently, worry etched on his face. I blinked, trying to remember where I was, before the events of the past few days came hurtling back to me. I sat up slowly, feeling disorientated. Jared was still staring at me. "Hi."

"Hey," he answered cautiously. "How're you feeling?"

I nodded. "Good actually, sleepy."

"Uhuh."

I frowned. "So, what's the story? I mean, why did I disappear for three days?"

"Oh, well, Jake called your parents and told them they had to come to school, and that you'd be staying at someone's house for the night. And then we went for a walk and you tripped and hit your head on a tree. Your parents have already been to see you. They left just before you woke the first time."

"Oh, OK then." I nodded again, trying process what he was saying so my parents would believe me. It was true, I did hit my head on a tree. "Wait, have you talked to Emily?"

Jared looked confused. "No, why?"

I hesitated, before responding, "No reason, I just really want to talk to her. Could you possibly go and get her for me please? I mean, I would, but..." I gestured to the numerous wires I was attached to. Jared grinned weakly, before heading out of the door. "I'll be back in a jiff."

I sat twiddling my thumbs, waiting for Emily. I desperately wanted to talk to her about the whole pregnancy thing, and whether she had told Sam yet. Though, if she had, Jared would know because of the whole pack mind-reading thing. But maybe he hadn't phased. I gave up with a sigh, my impatience was getting the best of me, as always. I lay back, staring at the ceiling, counting the tiles. Everything was so _white_. I was kind of scared by the whiteness. Yeah, I know, I was a freak. Normal people are afraid of the dark, but I'm afraid of the bright. How weird.

I jumped when the door squeaked open, before sitting upright. It didn't escape my notice how the heart rate monitor picked my heart's acceleration. How cool. Jared strode into the room, followed by Emily, who was smiling warmly at me. "Kim!" She squealed, rushing over to my side.

"I'll just be in the waiting room," Jared murmured quietly, leaving me and Emily in privacy.

"Well?" I demanded as soon as he was out of earshot. "Have you told Sam yet?"

As soon as I spoke, Emily's face fell. She looked down. "Not yet, no."

I sighed, yet again. "Emily, you have to tell him. Really. Now. You can't put it off. Seriously, Sam's going to be so happy. He won't leave you, I promise."

Emily twitched her nose. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'll tell him later."

"No, tell him now," I instructed her firmly.

"Now? Right now?" Emily looked horror stricken

"Yes, now. You need to tell him now or you never will. Go outside and ask to talk to him. I don't know much about babies, and I don't know much about your relationship, but I can guarantee you, Sam will not leave you." I stressed the last four words.

Emily sighed in defeat. "Fine." She stood up, heading towards the door. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" I called after her. I slouched back down, revelling in having a bit of peace and quiet. However, my relaxation was short-lived, as thirty seconds later my mother came hustling into the room. "Kim!" She gasped, clapping her hands together. "Don't you ever, _ever, _do anything like that to me _ever_ again, you hear me, _ever!"_ She rushed to my bedside, kissing my forehead.

"Sure Mum," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"No, I'm very serious! What were you _thinking_? _WALKING?!?!? _Really Kim, I thought you had more sense than that. You know more than anyone that walking isn't your thing."

"Sorry Mum."

"Yes, well, sorry doesn't bring back the hours of waiting I've had." How ironic, my mum thought _she'd_ been waiting. "And don't even get me _started_ on what you did to your school's library." I blushed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Well, the school were very nice, and only made us pay for new ones, they're going to repair the others. It was very generous of them, I want you to write a thank you note to Miss. Boogers."

"What?"

"Yes, a thank you note."

"Fine," I muttered sulkily. A _thank you note_? Seriously? Lordy, my mum really was prehistoric.

"Oh Kim, I've been so worried. We got a call from a lovely young man, and he said you were going to stay at a friend's and we had to go to the school because you'd blown up the library. You can imagine how confused I was. And then, the next day you wouldn't answer your phone, and then another man called us to tell us you'd had an accident! I was so panicked Kim, you can't imagine."

"Sorry Mum." She shook her head, before pulling me into a death strangle hug. I patted her back awkwardly. "I'm fine now though."

"Hm. 'Fine.' Look at you, all tangled up in wires and tubes. It's a wonder you're alive at all!"

I rolled my eyes. "I hit my head mum, that's all."

"Well, it's a good job that's all that happened. Think of all the dreadful things that could have happened to you, you could have been attacked by one of those wolves that keep being seen. How awful!"

"I'm fine Mum. Honestly. You don't need to worry."

She frowned. "Is there anything you need?"

"Er, a packet of munchies? Please?"

She rolled her eyes disapprovingly, but got up to go anyway. "I'll see what I can do. Now, your father should be here in a minute, he's been dreadfully worried too. I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok. Bye." She bustled out of the room. I lay back down again, wondering how long this serenity would last. Once again, not for long, as my dad came striding into the room. "Kim! You're up!" He boomed in that deep voice of his. "Your mother's been worried sick, I can tell you."

"Yeah," I muttered. "I know, she's been to see me."

Dad raised his eyebrows, pressing his lips together in an attempt not to laugh. "Oh really? Well I'm sure that was an interesting discussion."

I nodded, weakly. "Yeah, she was quite stressed."

Dad came to sit down in the chair that was being so regularly occupied at the moment. It was like having déjà vu over and over again. "Well, pumpkin, I can't say I blame her. You just sort of disappeared. And she is your mother. It's her job to care."

"I guess..." We remained in silence for a while, before my dad coughed awkwardly.

"Now, pumpkin, I need to get a few things straight. Who's house did you stay at the other night?"

"Ummm..." I racked my brains to find someone who wouldn't let on that I had not actually been at their house. "Errr...Lorrie's."

"Right. And why did you go for a walk with Jared?"

I frowned. "Umm, because I wanted to?" I spoke slowly, trying to piece together what I was saying.

"Uhuh. Well, I should warn you Kim, that I am fully aware your relationship with that boy is not entirely..._platonic_ and I feel it's time I had a chat with him."

"_What_? Why would you do that?"

"Well Pumpkin," my dad began awkwardly, obviously disliking this conversation almost as much as I was, "There comes a time when every father has to have this discussion with his little girl's... boyfriend." He cringed at the word '_boyfriend'_, almost as much as me. "I'm sorry Pumpkin, but that's just the way it is."

"But Dad," I couldn't meet his eyes, "You really don't have anything to worry about. I mean, Mum's already had that talk with me and, I really don't think Jared would...er, do anything I didn't want him to." I could barely utter the words, I was so mortified. Apparently, so was my Dad.

"Sorry Pumpkin, but it has to be done. Don't worry, I'll make sure it's short and sweet."

I opened my mouth in horror, but he had already vanished. As soon as he had left, my mother came hurrying back in with a packet of Munchies. I grinned, reaching for them. "Thanks Mum, I really appreciate you being here."

She beamed at me. "No problem sweetie. You just concentrate on getting better. You've only missed one day of school, so you don't need to worry. And I've called the school, they send you their wishes. Very kind of them really, considering the state of their library." She raised her eyebrows and looked pointedly at me. I concentrated on eating my Munchies. Little munchlets of joy. Yummy. I did love Munchies. Mum sighed, glancing at her watch guiltily.

"Mum, if you want to leave, you can. I mean, tons of people are here aren't they?"

Mum sat fidgeting with her bag. "Well, see, it's just that your brother and sister will be getting out of school round about now, and I need to cook the evening meal, and I have my Italian class tonight. And we only have one car at the moment, the little one's gone in for servicing. And also, I've talked to Sam, what a lovely young gentleman, and he said he'd stay with you."

I smiled. "That's fine Mum. I'll be alright, really. I'll call if I need anything. And besides, Jared's staying with me."

She frowned. "Yes, well, that's the reason I wanted to stay." Oh Lordy. Not _two_ conversations like this in one day. I'd probably need counselling after this.

"No, no Mum. You've already had this discussion with me, and there are other people here Mum, Ok? Trust me." She looked at me, indecision lining her wrinkles.

"Well, alright, but call me the second you need anything, alright? I'll be back tomorrow. Sleep tight, sweetheart." She kissed my forehead.

"Bye Mum, see you tomorrow." She waved, before shuffling out of the door. I collapsed onto the bed, yet again. I was just waiting for someone to walk in and break my lovely little piece of quiet. I wasn't waiting for long, as a few seconds after my mother had left, I heard footsteps coming towards the bed. I hauled myself up, to see Sam and Emily, both beaming at me, coming towards the bed. Emily had obviously been crying. I didn't really know what to think. "Hey, guys."

Sam led Emily to the chair, before sitting down on the end of the bed. "Kim! Good to see you up."

"Thanks." I shot a puzzled glance at Emily, who was staring at Sam in awe. "Umm, do you need something?"

Sam grinned. "Well, a few minutes ago, Emily told me she was pregnant," his smile grew even bigger at the word, "And said she thought you should know that I know. Apparently you were the one who convinced her to tell me. So, thanks."

I blushed. "Err, no problem." Maybe I should be an agony aunt or something when I was older. 'Aunt Kim, solving problems all over America'. Perhaps not. "Glad to help."

Sam nodded. How many people were nodding today? "Well, you did, enormously. And I'm extremely grateful to you for it. To think that Emily was _suffering_ on her _own_, I, I-"

"Sam. Err, as glad as I am to have been able to help, I er, don't, well, I'm a teenager, and seriously, ew."

Sam laughed. "Ok, sorry. It's just that, sometimes it hurts to think that Emily, the love of-"

"Sam, you're doing it again."

"Oh, sorry."

"Kim," Emily "Thanks so much."

"Don't worry about it."

Emily smiled. "Well, I'm sure you want your rest. We'll stay here until you get let out. We'll be just outside."

"Ok. Bye."

They both got up to go. "Thanks again Kim." Emily called as she rounded the corner outside the door. "Now get some sleep." I nodded, collapsing back down onto the bed. I wondered how long my 'rest' would last this time. As I suspected, now long, as I heard someone walk in and sit at the chair behind my back. I didn't bother getting up this time, I was exhausted. "I'm sorry, I'm too tired to get up again."

"That's fine. You just stay where you're comfortable." I shot up when I heard Jared's deep voice.

"Hi."

"Hey," Jared looked amused. "So, I just had an interesting discussion with your Dad."

"Ohh," I groaned. "I'm so, _so_, sorry, I told him he didn't have to worry but he wouldn't listen." I covered my face with my hands, lying back down on the bed.

Jared chuckled. "Don't worry about it. It's nice he cares so much about you. I didn't mind. Helped me to learn my boundaries, and his threats to 'make me pay' if I cross the line might help me control myself." He winked, I blushed under my hands.

"Oh Lordy. I'm sorry." Jared didn't reply, I only felt his big strong hands pry mine off of my face.

"Kim," he said, his head above mine. I could feel his hot breath against my skin, I was finding it extremely hard to think straight. "Stop apologizing."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He rolled his eyes, sitting back down. "How's your head?" He asked.

"Umm, fine I guess. Apart from the stabbing pain in it."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that kind of takes away from 'fine'." I yawned, I was shattered. It had been a long three days. My yawn didn't escape Jared's notice. "Sleepy time for Kim?"

"No."

He raised his eyebrows sceptically. "Yes. Night Kim. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." I rolled my eyes, but turned over anyway, back to sleep.

***

I hobbled down the steps, leaning heavily on Jared. They'd demanded I used crutches, though I was fine, just tired. I'd fussed and moaned and complained, but to no avail, the crutches were a must apparently. Jared was taking me home, my parents were preparing a welcome home meal. Lordy, how embarrassing. I'd begged them not to do anything special, I really didn't want them making a fuss over me, but they'd insisted. What a fun night it was going to be. Jared looked down at my grimace. "What's up Kim? Not looking forward to going home?"

I glared up at him, he knew perfectly well that I was not looking forward to what my parents had planned. "Oh , yeah," I said, feigning enthusiasm. "It's gonna be _great_, a big deal made out of nothing, everyone fussing."

"Just chill out Kim. They just want you to know how much they care."

"Fine. I just don't see why they couldn't show me by letting me sleep," I grumbled as we headed towards the car.

"Because, Kim, they want to show you whilst you're conscious."

"Oh just shut up," I said sulkily, pulling my head up to lock my lips with his. He hesitated, before I pushed my tongue into his mouth. He grabbed me, pulling me closer and closer, cupping my chin in one hand, and winding his arm around my waist. I locked my hands in his hair, moulding into him, marvelling at actually being able to do this again. My lips worked passionately, burning against the heat of his. It always amazed me the sensation the feel of Jared's boiling tongue inside my mouth brought up. I knew I'd do anything, _anything_ to be kissed by him again. I pushed harder against his mouth, he growled, the sound making his chest rumble. The animal side of Jared raised goosebumps down my back, I felt my spine tingle. He pushed me back, into my bed, where I felt myself pinned, not that I minded in the least. But as much as I was enjoying this, my head was beginning to hurt. "Err..." I stuttered awkwardly. Jared chuckled, pulling away from me.

"Er indeed." He murmured. I nodded slowly. "Sorry. I think I got a bit...carried away."

"Umm..." Gawd, I couldn't even speak properly.

"Don't worry about it Kim," he said reading my thoughts, "I wouldn't be able to speak either if I'd just kissed someone as good a kisser as myself." He smirked, obviously enjoying my tongue -tiedness.

"Have I ever told you that you're one of the most annoying people I know?"

"Have I ever told you that you get really grumpy when you're tired?" He jibbed back.

"Seriously, stop talking. You're a much better kisser than you are a talker." Another thing sleep deprivation did to me, make talk before I thought. Had I even just said that out loud. Sleep deprived or not, I didn't think even I could say that out loud.

Jared raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He teased.

"Crap, I _did_ say that out loud."

"Yup. Not that I mind."

"Well, I do. You don't need a bigger ego." I shivered, it was _freezing, _and he laughed, hugging me whilst he did, making me so much warmer. I beamed, I had a strange feeling whenever he even touched me, and he was so ...words couldnt describe the way I felt when I was around him. He pulled me in closer and kissed me softly, tenderly, sensationally on the lips. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. And then, of course, because I was always insanely embarrassing and stupid around him (how could he even like me?!), I fainted.

***

I woke up later in my bed feeling ridiculously warm. I wondered why, had my parents finally turned the heating on?! I rolled over, realizing that Jared was cuddling me, his insanely worried look on his face. As soon as my eyes opened, he began with his fretting. "Kim, Kim, are you alright? I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

I laughed "Jared, you're so cute when you're worried, I really hope you know that, but seriously, don't be, it was just my stupid heart playing up again." He frowned, before suddenly, unexpectedly he kissed me again, but this time more passionately and _this_ time, fortunately, I didn't think I could take any more humiliation, I _didn't_ faint!

I sat up suddenly. "Wait. What time is it?"

Jared sat up in a daze, I tried to hide my satisfaction, before checking his watch. "Er, around one in the morning. Why?"

"What about the welcome home feast thing?"

"Oh, well I told your parents were asleep, I didn't think you'd want them to know you fainted because of my kissing expertise, and they've rescheduled it for tomorrow."

"Oh." I lay back down, Jared wrapping his muscular arms back around me. "Ok. Great." Jared chuckled. "Oh, by the way, can you make sure you don't leave your shoes behind. It's just that last time my dad found them."

"Oh. _Oh_. No wonder he wanted to have the talk with me."

"Don't remind me," I groaned.

"If that makes you happy," Jared murmured. "Whatever makes you happy."

"You do."

"Good. I wouldn't want it any other way," Jared mumbled softly. "Now, you need to sleep. Night my darling, darling Kim."


	26. Balloons

**Hi guys. Please, please don't hate me for not updating for so long. I got so busy with work and school and I had tests and exams and then I went away for a weekend to Belgium on a boat with friends, I found myself always out of time. And whenever I did find time to write, stinking writer's block went and got in the way. I don't why, but anything I wrote turned out extraordinarily crap. I apologize profusely for being such a poo bum, you're welcome to send the hate vibes, I totally understand. But please accept my apology once you've sent the hate vibes, and please know how truly sorry and utterly crap I feel for leaving you all hanging. Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's short but I really cannot write at the moment, it's so frustrating. I don't really know what to do. Please review, and let me know if you like it. :)**

**Ok, so anyway, thanks so, so, so, so much for everyone who's reviewed. I'm nearly at 120! Oh. Dear. Lord. I. Love. You. All. Too. Much. You're all to totally awesome, muffins and Munchies (get Munchies by the way, they're so unbelievable yummy) and hugs to all of you. I cannot thank you enough. And the hits and favourites lists are too cool. **

**Last chapter I asked if you guys liked Dakota Fanning for Jane, and you did, I personally think she'ss be great. Next question, have you seen how mother of all brownies HOT the werewolves are?!?!?!? I went all fan girly and squealy when I saw them. Lord. So, let me know what you think of them. :)**

**And finally, I'm going skiing at 5.30 tomorrow morning and I'm not getting back until the next Sunday, so I won't be able to update for a while. I'm really sorry, but the Alps don't have internet coverage. Please forgive me. If you're feeling bored, you could always review...... I'm so awful at brainwashing, I apologize.**

**Thanks so, so much for everything, and I apologize again for not updating. Marzipan choclets of love xxxxoooo :)**

"Jared, don't go, please don't leave," I whispered frantically as I clung to him. He just laughed.

"I think I'm outstaying my welcome. You'll be fine."

I shook my head. "You don't understand. They've got _balloons_ and everything."

Jared rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but I really don't think your parents would appreciate me staying for any longer. And there are some things I want you to do. Like have a welcome home meal with your family."

"Jared, _please don't go_."

He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. "Don't try and win me over with your womanly wiles. You're being crazy Kim, it's all going to be cool."

"Jared-"

"No Kim. Your family are important. You're just being silly now."

I frowned sulkily. "I don't see why you can't stay."

He pulled me tightly against his chest, whispering huskily in my ear, "Because Kim, I doubt I'll be able to keep my hands off of you any longer."

"Don't you use your manly wiles on me."

He moved his head back to where it was in full view of mine, staring intently into my eyes. "I'm deadly serious Kim."

"Shut up," I murmured, blushing. Jared pulled away from me, coughing nervously. I turned around to see my brother in the corridor, a disgusted expression on his face. To say he hadn't been thrilled by my return would be an understatement. I didn't take it personally, I knew it was just the idea of having _two_ hormonal sisters again, as opposed to just the one. I didn't blame him at all. I doubted Jared's constant presence was helping things along. I smiled timidly. "Hey Tim."

He just raised his eyebrows knowingly, before striding into the kitchen. I turned slowly back around to Jared. "Don't leave me!" I hissed.

He chuckled. "Sorry, I can't help you here." He turned to go.

I sighed heavily, contemplating just how awful tonight would be without Jared. Just as was about to slam the door, he came running back up. I frowned questioningly. He grinned. "Just forgot one tiny thing," he whispered, before leaning in to kiss me softly on the lips. Too briefly I might add. Before I had a chance to even realize what was happening, he winked at me and turned to leave once again. "Bye Kim." He looked extremely pleased with himself, strolling down the path whistling far too innocently. I narrowed my eyes, before leaning back against the door heavily. I forced a smile onto my face and walked into the dining room, where everyone had assembled.

"Hey guys."

My mother beamed at me, approaching me with outstretched arms. "Kim! Now, I know you were probably very upset we couldn't have our little celebration last night, but we're going to make it up to you now."

I nodded, trying to seem enthusiastic. I was fully aware I was being childish and stupid, but I _really_ didn't like people fussing over nothing, and I hated people focussing their attentions entirely on me, it only made me nervous. "Er, yeah. I'm sure you will. Everything looks great Mum, but really, you didn't have to do this."

She shook her head and waved her hand, dismissing my comment. "Don't be silly, my baby girl's back!"

"Oh, er, well in that case..." I shuffled over to the table, trying to ignore everyone's eyes on me. "Well, I'd better get started," I announced, delving into the food. My mother beamed. At least I'd made _her_ happy.

***

"So how did it go?" Jared asked mockingly.

I pouted at him. "Well, let's just say I hope I won't be having any long term hospital visits any time soon."

He laughed. "I hope so too."

"Not for the same reason though," I replied.

He shook his head. "No. Not for the same reason at all." He didn't speak after that, he just took my hand softly into his. We were walking along the beach, the evening following my welcome home feast. I could tell something was troubling him, though I didn't really want to bring it up. As if reading my thoughts, Jared began, "Kim, there's something I need to talk to you about."

I peered up at him. "Ok. Hit me."

He frowned. "It's about the fight. And, you." He spoke each word carefully, as if a wrong word might set me off.

As it was, I focussed on breathing. In all the commotion in the past few days, I had entirely forgotten about the fight. "Uhuh."

He stopped walking, sitting down on a boulder instead, pulling me down next to him. He turned to look me straight in the eye, taking a deep breath. "Kim, please don't freak out. I really, really think you and I will be absolutely fine. There's no danger, it's just a bunch of looney leeches trying to get to Bella. They're nothing against us. Ok?"

I just nodded, unable to speak.

"Right, well, that's this weekend. The day after tomorrow." He scrutinized me as his words sunk in. Again, I didn't trust myself to speak without begging him to stay at home and make cookies with me, so I just waved my hand in a gesture for him to continue. "Emily's said you can stay with her, remember? So, it'll be like a girly night in or something," he was trying to soothe my nerves, I appreciated it so much. "I really don't want you worrying about anything Kim," he murmured softly, kissing the back of my hand.

I summed up the courage to talk. "I'm just worried about you," I sighed.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, rubbing my forearms. "I'll be fine Kim. It's only you I'm worried about."

I leaned against his shoulder, revelling in the warmth of being in his arms. "I just wish there was something I could do to help."

He stiffened. "No."

I wasn't going to push it. If he didn't want me doing anything, that was that. "Fine. But you'll be careful, won't you? Really careful?" I asked in a small voice.

He turned his head to face me, leaning his head in until our noses were touching. I tried to concentrate on what he was saying, hard considering how closer his lips were to mine. "Of _course_ I'll be careful Kim. You think I'd ever risk not seeing you every day?"

I bit my lip. "Errr, no?"

"Not a chance in hell Kim. Not a chance in hell. The only thing that matters to me is you," he tapped my nose with his finger.

I blushed, feeling his hot breath against my cheek, unable to speak other than to say a feeble, "Mhmmm..."

He laughed at my tongue-tiedness, and pulled away. "What would I ever do without you Kim?"

I was still recovering from how very close his face had been to mine, so only mumbled, "Er..."

He laughed again, turning to face me. He caught a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear, lingering above my jaw. He leant in further, whispering huskily in my ear. "I'll tell you what I'd do Kim. I'd sit around all day moping and pining, thinking of my darling angel. And I'd think to myself '_God, wasn't I lucky back when...'_. And then I'd dream gorgeous dreams, thinking of you. And I'd go to sleep with a smile on my face because I'd still have memories of you. I'd still have your smile in my mind, all the time. I'd still always be with you."

"Yeah...well, you know, that," I swallowed heavily, "that sounds, um, nice."

He chuckled. "You know Kim. I think I'd better stop teasing you. It's obviously making you far too nervous. Or is it just my six-pack making you all giddy?" So much for not teasing.

And in answer to his question, HELL YEAH! His freaking six-pack had been distracting me ever since I'd first noticed it last night.

"I'll manage," I replied.

"Well, just to be sure..." he leant in and kissed me.

I swear, that boy would be the death of me.


	27. Puddles of Tears

**Hi muffin chums, sorry it took so long to update, I have exams coming up, including a French oral on WEDNESDAY (gah, shoot me now) and I really need to revise like hell, so I might not be able to update a quickly as I did back in the good old days, sorry. Also, I think I'm nearing the end of this fanfiction. There'll still be more chapters, but I think if I go for too much longer it'll get boring. I'll probably do a sequel and I'll start working on another imprint story. Any particular requests for an imprint couple, just drop them in a review! Thanks so, so, so, so much for all the reviews and favourties lists, I really, really don't know how to thank you enough.**

**Ok, so I asked if you like the wolf pack, and most of you did, but -CrouchingTigerr- didn't think they were attractive. If you want to hear my thoughts, just go on the previous chapter. My question this week is are people Team Edward or Team Jacob? I personally am Team Switzerland, I love Edward, he's so romantic, but I love Jacob too, he's HILARIOUS. His ppart in Breaking Dawn was so funny. Sigh.**

**So, hope you enjoy this chapter, please read, review and favourite! Munchies of love xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

I gripped the sides of the car seat, not letting myself let go in case I grabbed Jared and refused to let him go. The more I thought about it, the more tempting the idea sounded. It wasn't like Jared wouldn't be able to pry me off. But I didn't want to make him feel guilty for leaving me. I _wouldn't _make him feel guilty for leaving him. I was too clingy, girl time with Emily would be good for me. My mind was whirring, desperate to stay away from hideous reality. Because the reality was too much for me to bear.

Jared was going to fight vampires. '_Seriously,'_ I had to keep telling myself, '_No, this isn't a sick joke, it's real. Your boyfriend's going to fight in a big mythical battle with big mythical creatures. No joke.'_

An awkward cough broke me from my thoughts. Looking out of the window, I saw we had arrived at Emily's. Jared was scrutinizing my face warily, I tried to smile but I could feel my lips turning down as I attempted not to cry. "Kim-"

"Don't start. I know. You're going to be fine. Everything's going to be shiny and vampires won't kill you. Don't even go there." I couldn't stop the sarcasm biting at every word I uttered. I sighed and leaned my head against the headrest. Jared reached across and took my tiny hand in his huge one, stroking it. The simple gesture slowed down my frantic pulse, not much, but enough for me to be able to think in a vaguely coherent way.

We sat in silence, Jared still stroking my hand, me still gripping onto his. "Do just, keep... real safe, won't you? Don't, don't do anything stupid, or put yourself in any danger or something. And... don't go dying on me, will you? Don't go thinking you have to be all brave and stuff, if you're losing, get the hell out. Please." I was appalled to feel a fat tear slide down my cheek. I hastily reached up to brush it away, but Jared caught my hand and wiped it away for me. I blushed, looking down.

"Kim, I don't think you quite understand the concept of just how much you mean to me. I'd never let myself get killed, for fear that you'd be unhappy. I- I don't know how to explain. It's not enough to say you mean everything, I've told you that already and you still think I'd be willing to let some leech kill me so I couldn't see your smile every day. I don't know how to make you see that I'd never let some filthy bloodsucker take you away from me. I love you far, far too much. I guess I shouldn't say love, it's overused. I think the word's need. I need you far too much. I need your smile." He cupped my chin in his hand and used it to raise my head to meet his eyes. "Just keep smiling Kim. As long as you keep smiling, I'll keep fighting for you."

"You're like a huge ball of cheese Jared. Constant cheesiness," I mumbled, not sure how to act in the intense atmosphere that had engulfed us. "You're like a big fat cheese ball."

"It's true, you know how much I love your smile," he replied, a smirk threatening to break though his sincere gaze.

"Yeah, well, you know how much I love you but that hasn't stopped you from taking yourself away from me so..." I muttered, grabbing my bag and opening the door. Oh, well done Kim, great time to be bitchy.

Jared ran after me, halting me with his arm. I shivered, a freezing wind was blowing in from the sea, and he immediately pulled me into his arms. "I'd stay if I could, really, but I have a duty to the pack. I'll be back for you Kim, please don't worry. I'd feel so fucking awful if you were unhappy because of me."

"Fine," I whispered into his chest, sniffing. "I'll try."

Yet again we stood in silence, Jared wrapped around me, my crying freely onto his T-shirt. Every now and then he'd murmur a, "Shhhh," or try to soothe me, but it was to no use. I was beginning to doubt if I'd ever be able to let him go.

"Jared, is that you? Bring Kim in here already, you need to get going, Sam left a half hour ago!" We turned simultaneously to see a shaft of light from the doorway of the house highlighting Emily's figure. Jared sighed.

"You Ok?" He asked gently.

I nodded, wiping my nose on my hand. "I'm fine."

He kissed me on the cheek, whispering, "I'll come back honey. I swear not to leave you."

I nodded again, wrapping my arms around him, standing up on tiptoes, before kissing him on the cheek. "I love you," I mumbled into his ear.

"I know. I love you too." He hugged me tighter for a second, kissing the top of my head, before releasing me. With a wave to me he turned and ran around the back of the house. What? No kiss goodbye? I considered running after him, begging for a kiss, but knew I'd never catch up with him. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to stop the crushing sense of loss from overtaking my senses.

"Come inside Kim!" I heard Emily call and I shuffled over to the doorway.

"Hey Emily," I managed to stifle out.

She smiled warmly, shutting the door as I walked in. "I know exactly how you feel. But Sam promised he'd be fine. I trust him. Trust Jared."

I smiled appreciatively. "Thanks. Your niece is here , Claire, right?"

"Yeah, through here." She led me through the hall to the living room, where a small blonde child was playing with giant plastic bricks. Emily bent down next to her and picked her up. "Claire, this is Kim, say hello."

Claire looked at me with big blue eyes and let loose a toothy smile. "Heggo K-K-Kim!" I felt my heart turn to mush at the adorable stuttering child in front of me.

"Hi Claire, nice to meet you."

"Look, I'm pwaying wif bwicks!" Claire held up a yellow brick and waved it around her head.

"Yeah, it's, um, cool," I wasn't quite sure how to talk to children, and didn't really know if I was talking to Claire correctly.

Emily grinned at me, setting Claire back down on the floor. "Come through to the kitchen, let's get something to eat."

I followed her around the mass of Barbies, dolls, teddy bears and other toys, trying to avoid crushing anything or breaking my ankle. I could just imagine Jared chuckling at my terrified expression. If he was here. Which he wasn't. Because he was off about to get himself-

No. I was not going to think about Jared. Not when I knew that if I did I'd have a mental breakdown. I realized I had frozen and was panting heavily, Emily was looking at me with a concerned expression. I hurried out of the room, into the kitchen after Emily, trying to pull myself together.

I threw myself onto one of the wooden chairs with my head in my hands. Emily sat beside me. "It's, it's going to be alright. Sam swore to me they'd all be fine."

"But Emily, but what if they're not!" I stifled out, unable to speak properly I was crying so much now.

"I'm trying not to think of that eventuality," she replied quietly. "I can't handle that idea."

"I'm sorry Emily," I sighed, "I'm just... I'm just not so used to being away from Jared."

She nodded. "I know how you feel. I think it's best not to think about it right now."

"Yeah. Ok. Sorry, I'm just, you know, having my heart ripped out here." I gave a small laugh.

"Snap," Emily replied. She took a deep breath, before calling, "Claire sweetie, brownies!" She strode out of the room, and returned a few seconds later, Claire nestled in her arms, crying. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"My-my c-c-castle bwoke! I want Qwwwiiilll!" She sobbed. "Quil would help me make a new one."

Emily stroked her head, "I know you want Quil sweetie, he'll be back soon."

"But, but where is he now?"

Emily paused. "He's just... off doing guy stuff. You don't want to know sweetie, trust me. Guy stuff is scary for us girls."

Claire frowned. "Is boy stuff rolling in mud? Elliot in my c-class rolls in mud."

Emily chuckled. "I don't really know sweetie. Maybe."

Claire nodded. "I'm s-sleepy Auntie Emily."

"Then you just go to sleep."

"Ok," Claire closed her eyes and snuggled into Emily's arms.

"I'll be right back, I just need to put her into bed," Emily whispered to me, disappearing through the door again, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I reached across the table and grabbed a brownie, stuffing it into my mouth. I was hopelessly trying to avoid thinking about him. I knew if I did I'd break down into fits of tears and it would be unlikely I'd ever stop. I racked my mind to think of any memory to cheer me up, but every memory I had involved Jared. Before I was even aware it was happening, I was sobbing uncontrollably, my heart pounding at a ridiculous speed.

I heard Emily come in and looked over at her, though my vision was blurred by my tears. After staring at me, she collapsed onto the chair beside me and began to sob.

"No, Emily, don't cry," I gasped, feeling dreadful for making her upset. I needed to pull myself together.

"No, I really think I need to. I've been holding it in since Sam left." She paused, before wailing, "He _left!"_

I stood up and went to the cabinet, producing a roll of kitchen paper and placed it on the table between the two of us. I reached towards it, blowing my nose heavily, standing up again to get the bin to put between our chairs. I returned to the chair and began to cry again.

After a while Claire arrived, sucking her thumb and clinging onto a toy wolf, crying. "I w-w-want Quil!"

Emily picked her up and popped her on her lap, "I know sweetie. I want Sam," she snivelled.

And so we sat, wailing about our werewolf boyfriends, creating puddles of tears on the tablecloth.

***

"I wrote you three hundred and sixty five letters. We weren't over, we're still not over." I was staring open mouthed at the screen, my heart melting at the ridiculous romance that was '_The Notebook'_, momentarily distracted from how _Jared wasn't here._ It was nearly two thirty in the morning, we'd been sitting here for nearly six hours.

I stood up, stretching. "I'm going to go put my pyjamas on, be right back."

Emily looked up at me, "Good idea, I'll do the same."

I was meant to be sleeping on the couch, so I hauled up my bag and shuffled to the loo. When inside, I rummaged through my bag, trying to find all my stuff. I frowned when my fingers came into contact with a piece of card. I pulled it out, on the back was written '_My Kim'. _With shaking fingers I turned it over.

_Kim,_

_Please don't worry about me. I won't be able to live with myself knowing I've caused you any upset or unhappiness. I can't let you feel sad, or make you hurt because of me, but I can't make you understand how much I love you either. Please, please, please believe me when I say, with my hand on my heart, _I LOVE YOU_. More than is healthy, or more than you'll ever really know. I get up each day with you on my mind, whatever I do, I do to make you happy. If you're happy, everything else just falls into place. So, just make sure you're happy, and still smiling._

_Forever yours_

_Jared _

I covered my hand with my mouth, wondering how I'd been able to make it this far without him. I didn't deserve him, or his time, or any of the things he'd done for me. But I still needed him. Desperately. I didn't know how I'd make it through the night.


	28. Pancakes

**Hi guys, here's the next one for you. I'm nearing the very end now, probably two more chapters. I'll probably do a Quil and Claire, I was considering it, and then it was requested, so I guess I'll do that, Quil and Claire are so freaking CUTE! Thanks for the reviews and favourite lists and stuff, I'm nearing 140, OH MUFFINS I love you guys so much. And something's gone wrong with my email, so I can't review reply,and I've been trying to fix it for ages but it won't work. Sorry. But it doesn't mean I love you any less :)**

**Right, so last week I asked if people were Team Jacob or Edward, and I only got one response about that, from Kylie Smiley, who was Team Jacob. And Jake is pretty darn hot. Ok, so my question this week. Would you rather be a vampire or a werewolf? I'm not sure, I'll have to think and let you know next chapter. Please review, if I get up to 150 I might just do an additional epilogue in Jared's perspective. (Okay, I'm trying bribery, I'm desperate. So shoot me.) And I'm working really hard at the moment, I have exams coming up, and I had my French oral, which was terrifying. So please please review, you'll make my day. I'll be in athletics with a smile on my face if you review, and let me tell you, me smiling in athletics does not happen much. :) Oodles of love xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

I rolled over, groaning, instantly aware of a hideous aching in my lower back. Sighing, I shuffled to my left, expecting to feel warm arms around me. Instead, I got the floor, landing with a thud. I sat up dazedly, trying to take in my surroundings. I could hear someone humming and could smell... pancakes? I frowned blearily, before remembering where I was. And more importantly, why I was here.

I hauled myself up, gasping as a sharp stabbing pain shot through my back. I hadn't slept particularly well, tossing and turning, and the sofa wasn't especially comfortable. I tried to ease myself up, whimpering slightly as the pains in my back seemed to get worse. I didn't know what hurt more, my back, or my heart.

I progressed into the kitchen, a great feat considering how excruciatingly badly I was hurting. "Hi Emily," I managed to stifle out, before lowering myself onto a chair. "How's it going?"

"Good thanks, you?" She raised her eyebrows when she saw my awkward position. "Sorry about the couch, we're still picking out wallpaper for the spare room. Like we have been for the past two years now." She added the last sentence mostly to herself, before rushing over to the stove.

"Oh, it's fine, I'm just a bit stiff's all." I winced as I tried to manoeuvre myself into a more comfortable position. I was sixteen for muffins sake, how could I have back ache? The only time it'd ever been this bad was after the fifteen hundred metres we did at school. I was lapped three times, and yelled at by the sports teacher for "not trying hard enough". It took all I had left in me not to shout a very nasty word at her. She had no idea just how hard the blooming fifteen hundred metres was. I nearly died.

"Chocolate spread," Emily muttered, placing numerous jars in front of me, before handing me a plate with one of the biggest pancakes I'd ever seen on it. "Sugar's to your left, jam's in the fridge. I guessed you might prefer sweet stuff."

I nodded. "Yup, you got that right. It looks great."

Emily smiled. "Thanks, Sam and I usually have them every Sunday morning, so I figured you and I could have them today."

"And boy am I glad you figured we would," I laughed.

"Well, tuck in." We ate in silence, allowing the squeezing on my heart to gain control, the agony of potentially never seeing Jared again scratching deep into my heart. _Not long now. You'll see him soon. Not long now._

***

Here's the thing. When you think you already know how much you need someone, you try to prepare yourself for what it's going to be like if they leave. And you can kid yourself into thinking that preparation will make separation easier, that somehow imagining being without them is the same. You can act as though it doesn't matter, and that as long as they're happy, doing something they love, you'll be OK. That even though every second ticking by on the damn clock seems to last a lifetime, everything's fine. Everything will be alright, will sort itself out.

But as much as you try to pretend, fool yourself into believing your heart won't be crushed, you'll be able to get by without that person, you know it's not true. You know it's a lie. Because when that person is you entire life, when they make you so inexplicably happy that you can't remember what it feels like to not feel that way, ripping them out of your life is like ripping out your heart. And everyone knows you can't function, can't live, without a heart beating for you.

But what about the soul that left? The one that had to leave everything that was good and kind to them behind? The soul that _made_ the decision: their girl or their duty. They knew they had to have both. But perhaps they only wanted one of them. How do they live with themselves knowing that the girl they left behind is a mess, breaking to pieces? And how do they try to keep the thoughts away, the ones telling them it's _all their fault_. Their girl wouldn't be falling apart if it weren't for them. How do they try to convince themselves not to place blame, life just dealt them cards they need to play with. But they need _her_ even more. So what's to stop them turning around, back to the girl they left behind? What's to stop them from retracing their perfectly planted steps, and make sure they're there to hold her hand? And those thoughts, the ones neglecting their duty, the ones pursuing how miserable they've made that girl, the girl they've devoted their entire life to try and make happy, are the ones that make them feel so unbearably guilty, they wonder why they don't just let the enemy kill them now. It would be better for everyone, wouldn't it?

But even then, in their own hours of despair, memories of that girl's kiss give them something to fight for.

***

_Where the hell were they?_

It was dark, and had been for over four hours now. For over four hours I'd been sitting here, waiting. I'd seemed to be waiting a lot these days. Still, I preferred waiting to having nothing to wait for. It was better to have had Jared and to have lost him, than to never have him at all. I didn't regret being with Jared, he made me _happy. _

Mist was creeping around the house, wispy tendrils blocking the view of the forest. Jared had promised he'd be back before it got dark. He'd _promised_. Where the frick _was_ he?

I sighed and sat up, figuring it was best to do something, rather than sit there pining. I needed to stop thinking about Jared. I couldn't handle imagining him but not having him beside me. I sat up, grimacing as an ache ran up my spine, and headed towards the kitchen to make myself a moccachino. I switched the machine on and waited, drumming my fingernails against the work surface. I could hear the clock ticking on the wall, in time with the beat my fingers were making.

_1 second._

_2 seconds._

_3 seconds._

Freaking sausages, this was ludicrous.

_4 seconds._

_5 seconds._

_6 seconds._

_7 seconds._

_8 seconds._

For fuck's sake, get a move on.

_9 seconds._

_10 seconds._

Damn it, how could ten ruddy seconds take so ridiculously long? It seemed to take an eternity for the hands on the freaking clock to freaking _move!_

I shook my head at my impatience. I just wished Jared was here to chuckle at me, or kiss my forehead, or hold my hand, or give me a hug, or stroke my cheek, or _something_. I just wanted Jared.

I sighed, counting my heartbeats, trying to avoid thinking about him.

_One._

So Emily was watching a horror film.

_Two._

And I didn't like horror films so I wasn't watching with her.

_Three_.

Claire was asleep on the sofa beside Emily.

_Four_.

I needed some new shoes. Mine were falling apart.

_Five_.

Wow, it was amazing the crap I could come up with when I wanted to.

My eyes widened when I realized the coffee was done, the machine screeching. I rushed over and poured the coffee into the milk I had put in a mug, cradling its warmth. I stood sipping the drink for what seemed like ages, my head filled with meaningless drabble. I tried to stop thinking about him, but the thoughts I tried so desperately hard to lock out seemed to somehow creep in and drown out everything else.

_What if he's hurt, what'll you do then?_

_What if he's in major danger, right now?_

_What if..._

Where the fuck was he? Oh shit, shit, shit, what if something had happened to him and he was injured? Come one Jared, come _on!_

I felt like screaming, or crying. I stared at the mug, wondering what to do if Jared wasn't alright. I just stared right at the mug, ripping my own heart out. Because I felt it was the only thing to do at the time.

And then the tears started. And once the damn had broken, it seemed impossible to close it again.

"You know if you stare at that mug any longer you'll burn a hole in it." My mouth opened in shock, filled with relief at hearing that gorgeous voice. I threw myself across the room, flinging myself at him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Where the freak were you? I've been waiting for so _freaking _long and I was so _freaking _scared and you were _freaking_ gone for freaking ages and I was stuck here freaking waiting for you not knowing what to freaking do! And you didn't even give me a freaking kiss goodbye!" I sobbed into his bare chest. I wished my vision wasn't so blurred I couldn't see the toned figure before me. My tears had ruined what would have been an entirely enjoyable experience.

"Shhhh, shhh, Kim. I'm sorry, Jake hurt himself a bit and I had to go and sort him out. It's alright now Kim, I'm sorry. And I didn't give you a goodbye kiss so I'd have _even more_ reason to fight for you," he murmured against my cheek, stroking my hair. "It's alright now."

And I knew it was. Everything was fine, now Jared was here.


	29. Mushball

**Hi guys, sorry I was away for so long, complain to my school. Exams and stuff got in the way, and I've been revising all night every night and it's been horrible. I had five subjects today, and they were all virtually impossible. Damn chemistry. I have geography, french, R.S., and english tomorrow. I am screwed. Please pray for me. :) ****I'm so sad, it's my last Kim chapter! I think I might cry. I love Kim, she's my own person, I feel all maternal and protective of her. I'm having an epilogue, Jared's point of view, so keep your eyes peeled for that, I'm probably going to do a Quil and Claire story, and I've written bits of a Leah one too, so be on the lookout. I'm going to do all the individual thank yous next chapter, so if you want to see your name, please look at it, and every single one should be on there when I put it up, I'm going through the reviews to put down each name as I come across it. So check it out when I put it on! Thanks for all the reviews and favourites lists, I love you all so much, it's insane. Please review! Please review! Please review! I may be able to get through tomorrow knowing I had some nice feedback for this chapter, I'm not too keen on it myself, don't know why. Song for the chapter is Young and Lovestruck by Get Cape. Wear Cape. Fly. It's a good song and all about being in love for the first time and stuff, it just kind of fitted with the chapter.**

**I asked if you'd rather be a vampire or a werewolf last chapter, and Kylie Smiley said a vampire, but I think I'd rather be a werewolf, I'd hate to always want blood. And the werewoles are insanely gorgeous. So yeah. And the New Moon poster came out! Ahhhhh, I'm so excited!!!!!! What did people think? Like it, dislike it, hate it, love it? Leave your comments in a review! Please!**

**I don't know when the last chapter will be up, I'm going on holiday to Wales so I may not update for a while, but all the goodbyes and thank yous will be in it. Oh, and I got the story title into this chapter, finally, kudos to you if you can spot it, it's fairly unsubtle. Have a nice weekend! :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooo**

I flung open the door and rushed out to the car. Jared was chuckling to himself as I buckled my seatbelt. "Morning Kim."

"Hey," I murmured, slightly embarrassed by my over-enthusiastic display.

"So I was talking to Sam this morning and he was saying that he and Emily went for the first baby check up thing."

"That's so cool," I gushed.

"Yeah," Jared continued, looking slightly awkward. "And he gave me this to give to you." He rooted around in the side pocket of the door, his eyes never leaving the road, and a blush beginning to form on his cheeks. "Here," he announced, passing me a small photograph. Turning it over, I saw it was a sonogram.

I squinted at it. "Where's the baby? I can't see it," I mumbled.

Jared pointed vaguely at a white splodge, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked.

"What?"

"Tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"Why you look so awkward!"

"It's nothing Kim, really."

"Tell me," I ordered.

Jared sighed, blushing furiously. "I just don't particularly like looking at pictures of that bit of Emily," he mumbled.

"What?"

"I mean, I know it's a baby and everything, but it's _up there_!"

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. "Jared," I gasped, laughs threatening to choke me, "That's ridiculous."

He grinned sheepishly. "This is why I didn't want to tell you," he sighed. "I knew you'd laugh at me."

"Aw, I'm sorry," I breathed between laughs. "But it's just a baby."

"Yeah, I know, it's cute and all, but it's not the _baby_ that's freaking me out! It's where the baby _is_!"

I broke into another fit of laughter. He was such a guy. He just rolled his eyes and avoided making eye contact with me. My hysterics lasted until we reached school. I stumbled out of the car, still chuckling to myself. Jared took my hand, muttering in my ear, "Lay off the coffee tomorrow morning Kim, alright?"

That cracked me up even more.

***

"Aw, crap," I muttered to myself. My padlock had jammed _again_. With all my books in it, and all my homework locked away. Ruddy locker. I was so screwed. I turned to face Jared, resisting the urge to break the damn locker open.

"What's wrong?" He asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," I sighed, "My locker's jammed again is all."

"You want me to break it open for you?"

I rolled my eyes, taking his hand and dragging him along the corridor. "I think I'll manage."

"You sure?"

"If I change my mind you'll be the first to know."

"Good." We continued to walk down the corridor. "You know," Jared stopped me, manoeuvring me so I was pressed with my back up against the wall, his hands either side of my head. "This is the corridor I had to carry you down when the fire alarm went off that first day we properly met."

"Uhuh," I managed to stifle out, distracted by the close proximity of his face.

"And that was exactly twenty weeks ago."

"Ung." He was whispering into my ear now.

"Seems like an anniversary of sorts, doesn't it?"

"Uh, well, um. Gug." What was wrong with me? I had no control over the weird noises coming out of my mouth. What happened to self control?

"So how do you think we should celebrate?"

"Uh..."

"I have an idea." And with that he leaned in to kiss me, lingering close enough that I could feel his hot breath on my face, but our lips weren't _quite_ touching. That boy knew how to torture me. Unable to bear being so close, but not kissing, I crashed my lips against his, kissing him eagerly, an action he returned with crushing force. His tongue glided against my lips, and slipped into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing up on tip toe to gain better access to his lips. I jumped when the bell rang. Jared chuckled against my lips, pulling away.

"Damn!" I murmured, mostly to myself, but Jared heard anyway.

"Stole the word right out of my mouth," he muttered, pulling me towards the geography classroom.

The popular girls were waiting for Jared when he arrived. I was extremely pleased to see the way he ignored them, and the mean looks they were giving me. I felt like breaking into song, "I got the guy, la la, la la la!" I managed to refrain, telling myself that even if they were extremely irritating, they weren't mean, and I shouldn't be dangling Jared like a prize. Even if I had won Jared. But no, I would rise above such childishness.

I pushed thoughts of gloating to the popular girls to the back of my mind and shuffled over to Mr. Clemens's desk. "My locker jammed again sir."

Then came the infamous disapproving look. "This has already happened before this year Kimberly. Don't let there be a third time. You can share with Jared for today." I nearly laughed when I thought back to a time when this would be the worst news I'd hear all week. Now, it seemed like a glorious opportunity to talk some more.

I beamed. "Sure thingy Mr. Clemens. Thanks."

He nodded, raising his eyebrows slightly. "You may want to tone down your caffeine intake tomorrow."

I laughed out loud at that one. "Yup, will do," I spluttered, making my way over to the desk.

"What's all that about?" Jared asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just think people are too cynical these days. I come into school happy and everyone assumes I've had too much coffee. People need to smile more!" I cried, before realizing the entire class was looking at me as if I was delusional and hastily ducking my head.

"Alright then," Jared whispered, the lesson had now begun. "And can I ask why you're so happy?"

"I think the term young and love-struck comes to mind," I grinned. It was true, I was totally blissed out.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He asked, feigning gayness.

"I think you'll like him. He's very good looking."

"Really?"

"Yup. And funny, and sweet."

"Wow. Sounds to me he's the perfect guy."

"Yeah, he is kinda. Just a bit annoying sometimes."

Jared gasped.

"And he can be really cheesy."

He grinned sheepishly.

"And every now and then he explodes into a hairy animal."

"Gosh, how fabulous!" Jared gushed, camping himself up.

"Yeah, it sounds kinda cool doesn't it?"

"You bet girlfriend." I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing at that one. Not that I minded gay people, I had always wanted a gay best friend, but Jared was so macho and big, he seemed so ridiculous as a gay person. Jared joined in my guffaws, snorting when Mr. Clemens glared at us from across the classroom.

Once we had calmed down, Jared passed a note to me.

_Aren't you getting déjà vu? I mean, when we first met you didn't have your books because your locker jammed and ended up sharing with me. _

I raised my eyebrows and nodded.

_Yup, all we need now is for the fire alarm to go off. _

Jared read the note and frowned.

_You want the fire alarm to go off?_

I shrugged.

_Not particularly. It would be funny though._

_Would it make you laugh?_ Jared looked at me hopefully.

_Yeah, probably._ I frowned at Jared.

"Ok," Jared whispered to me. "Paul," he hissed, turning around in his chair. "You know you were saying you wanted to be the school's bad boy again?"

"Yeah?" Paul replied, looking up in interest.

Jared leaned back and the two conversed in hushed tones, much to my chagrin. I sighed and tried to get on with my work. Damn boys. Damn freakishly hot boys. Speaking of which, why did they have to go around school with shirts on? I'm sure the entire student body, and the teachers would be tremendously cheered up by the prospect of sex gods wandering around the school building half naked. I knew I would be. In fact, just thinking about Jared topless made my palms all sweaty and I found a blush beginning to creep up onto my cheeks. I thought it was perfectly reasonable under the circumstances, what with Jared being insanely good-looking and all that.

A loud drilling interrupted my reverie. I whipped my head up, wondering what on earth the awful noise was. I nearly burst out in laughter for what seemed like the hundredth time today when I realized it was the fire alarm. I shook my head and sighed. "You really are ridiculous, you know that?"

Jared did that damn puppy-dog face. "Why would you say that?" He asked, blinking at me innocently. I didn't respond, just rolled my eyes. "And you promised you'd laugh."

"What?"

"I asked if the fire alarm going off would make you laugh and you said yes."

"Oh." I stood up, ready to leave the classroom, but noticed Jared eyeing me expectantly. "What? Oh, right, you want me to laugh."

He beamed.

"Er, hahahahha."

He frowned. "That's pathetic. It has to be a proper laugh."

"How am I supposed to make it a proper laugh?"

"I'll tell you a joke. What's a vampire's favourite food?"

"I don't know."

"Human BEANS! Get it, beings, beans?"

I laughed in spite of myself. "Yup, well done," I laughed, "Now shall we get out of the building before they call the fire brigade?"

He grinned at me mischievously, I eyed him back warily. "What?"

I took a step back as he reached for me, still wary of what he was doing. "What?!"

He stepped closer to me, curling his arm around my waist, before placing his other one behind my legs and lifting me up easily. I rolled my eyes. "Seriously?" I asked.

"Well, for old time's sake," he replied, chuckling to himself.

"You know, one day I might get tired of you constantly trying to infuriate me," I said snarkily.

"I'm not trying to infuriate you Kim," he crooned, making me melt – damn puppy dog eyes – "I'm just keeping the tradition."

I laughed. "Fine. Might as well enjoy it, I suppose, being carried down a corridor away from a fire."

"By an extremely handsome dude, I might add."

"Yeah, _you_ might. I, on the other hand, am not so sure."

He pouted, turning his head to look away from me. "Aw, I'm only kidding."

"I know what you meant," he sniffed.

"Jared, come on."

"It's fine Kim, I don't know why I thought that you, a girl of such great intelligence and prettiness would be interested in a guy like _me_, all supernatural and-"

"Jared," I said, covering his mouth with my finger, "You are an extremely handsome, charming 'dude', alright?"

He smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

"I don't believe you."

I scowled at him. "Why not?"

"Because I'm always saying how much I love you and how important you are, and you're always teasing me. I feel unworthy sometimes." I could see him sniggering at himself.

"That's not true. Come on Jared, you know I love you really."

"I love you too. And your hair. And your nose. And how clever you are, or how funny you are, and your eyes, I could just fall right into your eyes. And your smile, I love your smile so much."

I blushed. "Mushball," I muttered, unsure of what to say. "Are we good?"

"Ok then. I'm glad we made up, there's something I've been wanting to do all through geography."

"Yeah?"

"Yup."

"What?"

"This," he murmured, leaning in to kiss me.

And fireworks went off, and my heart melted to mush, and everything fell into place, like it does when Jared kisses me.

Because I knew I had his heart, and he had mine, and you could take all the crap from school, and all the belongings and Iphones and laptops in the world, but nothing would ever compare to knowing Jared was _mine_. And despite the ordeal with Victoria, and the whole supernatural stuff, and ending up in hospital, that was enough.

Forever and ever.

_What a cheesy line. I was getting to be as bad a Jared._


	30. I Love Her

**Hey guys. Sorry this took so long, it was really hard to write and exams and school work and holidays got in the way. I really don't want to finish this story. I'm going to miss it. Unfortunately, I don't think I can drag it outany longer, and hope you all like this last chapter. Please review, I've worked so hard on this story and when people review it just makes my day. Also, please add the story to favourites lists if you like it, it helps getting poeple to read the story. I have a new FanFic up, it's called 'Endlessly', about Quil and Claire, I put the first chapter up on Friday. Please go and check it out, tell me if you like it.**

**Lots of news. New Moon Trailer - OH. SWEET. PICKLES. It looks AMAZING. I love Edward's face when he's leaving Bella, the way he can't look at her. It melts my heart.**

**Eclipse is confirmed - YAY!**

**Taylor Lautner - is hot when he explodes into a werewolf. After running topless. Best part of the trailer.**

**Now for the thank yous. This make take a while, if you reviewed, you're mentioned. If not, just skip over it if you like.**

**I'm on 158 reviews. I do not know what to say. This is my first FanFic and I cannot thank you all enough. I wish I could send you all Robert Pattinsons in the post. Yeah, like I could get Robert Pattinson. Sigh. So I'll just have to write your name and thank you here.**

**Jashley - my first reviewer. I love you. x**

**Nelly Black - yeah, thanks for the review. I did write more :)**

**SleepyHeather - I made my paragraphs smaller for you! Thank you :)**

**Angharad - You're awesome. Thanks so much x**

**o0oJBo0o - Thank you. I try to be a genius :)**

**lotsoflovex3 - I'm just a writer. Who loves reviews. OMG REVIEWS! :)**

**lauren - thank you for all the reviews. You are too cool. x**

**Annabana:) - I'm glad I helped you with your GSCEs :)**

**solosinger1 - 1st chapter's in Kim's point of view. Thank you :)**

**Winter Gleam - I hope I made it easier to read. And I'm sorry if you thought they Kim was accepting him too quickly, I just thought that if she's been in love with him for ages, she might not use her head so much, and just go with it... that's what the teenage girls I know do :)**

**KnKCullen - I'm glad you liked it. x**

**Obsessive twilight fan - You actually saved me. I will love you forever. All praise Obsessive twilight fan. :)**

**Sibel88 - Kim finds Jared annoying and up himself, at first. But then they fall in love. AWWWWW! Also, Emily thinks Jared should tell her so he can assure her he'll never do that to her. I wear contacts and glasses too! :)**

**HighOnLife - thank you. I hope you enjoyed how it went x**

**Jacey - I was aiming for cuteness :)**

**nylondon - Thank you. You really made my day when you wrote that review :)**

**xMainstreamEmoBrdlineHardcorex - Thanks, I hope you enjoyed the updates. x**

**FeelinLikeWow - I'm glad you loved it! I hope I kept up well enough for you :)**

**Bethie (: - Thanks, I like the Pokemon bit too x**

**laughingbubbles 18 - I tried to make it funny, I'm glad you found it so. :)**

**-Crouching-Tigerrrr- - Thanks for all the reviews, you help keep up my review count! Your opinions always kept me interested. x**

**Mango91 - Thanks, I tried to make Leah less hateable because I've always found her an interesting character :)**

**Jessica1018 - Thanks, that's my birthday too! x**

**Twilight Insaniac - Thanks, I love cuteness. I might try to be an author, I don't know. But if I do, I'll think of you :)**

**Jelly Banana - Well thanks for the marvy groovy review! x**

**intoyoureyeslover - this is a v. cool review. Thank you. I think this made one of my days. :)**

**JOUMANA (and yasmin) - thanks v. much. I'm glad you liked it :)**

**ally leigh - thanks, I tried to make Kim relatable and a tad weird. x**

**Kimbi94 - I tried to put kissing in for you! And I used to do ballet too! Thank you :)**

**Karen - Well, I hope I gave you a good hour and a half :)**

**inlove with this story - I'm sorry the updates slowed down, darn school! :)**

**Emaaaaa - Thank you, I love Kim and Jared too! x**

**Murder in the Dark - One word... THANKS! (and lots of exclamation marks) :P x**

**twilight0452 - Thanks, I love romance! x**

**.DeViLz SpAwN. - Hope this one's cute enough for you! :)**

**Queen Sable - Yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger. Jake doesn't tell Bella because he doesn't want to worry her. Thanks! :)**

**flamanipulator - Hope I made Victoria creepy enough for you :)**

**MEEEEEE! - Well, I wrote more for you :)**

**N - Where've you gone?!?!? :)**

**kylie smiley - you are my inspiration. Thank you for all of the reviews, you kept me going :) x**

**Helenwisetran - yup, the whole gang came :)**

**Muffincakes8 - I hope I wrote enough for you x**

**Caillin Cullen... I wish - Thank you. :) P.S. What a cool name**

**unknownballer - Sorry for making you cry, hope the ending's happy enough. DUDE! (What was that review about by the way?) :)**

**guardgirl414 - Poor Jared indeed. Thank you x**

**manda2784 - Hoep they got rescued soon enough for you :) **

**meghanheather - Your review was so cool and long! I agree, but I changed my mind, the last Mediator book's my favourite. Too. Cute. And Jesse and Suze when they're kissing... :)**

**laurazuleta18 - I love Jared too :)**

**mediate89 - Well, the updates slowed down, but I hope when they finally came out they were good enough x**

**Dying Cloud - DON'T CRY! This one's happy, not to fear :)**

**the pen fatelle - I'm glad you loved it, and the update's good. I looked for the Missing series at my library but they didn't have it. Oh well, that's what birthday's are for! x**

**Natalie - Glad I made you laugh! I'm sorry the story's over, but I have more! x**

**miilla - I need to review your stories! I'm having a crazy time with the internet, but they're really good. In 'Unwritten' will she please like Embry soon! Thanks for all your reviews, you're my FF buddy! :)**

**XOurNewReligionX - I reviewed your's! Thanks for the reviews, you're v. cool. x**

**Rain That Falls From Sky - Glad it was cute. And I really like your name. It made me chuckle :)**

**MayGirl47 - I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE your review. I'm still writing! x**

**FlowHeart - Cuteness is goodness :)**

**If I missed you out, I'm very sorry. Just tell me and I'll put you up here. I may have just scrolled too quickly or something. Please forgive me. Also, if anyone new reviews can you just say it's your first review, and I'll put you in here! You could just review saying "Hey, this is my first review" and I'll put you in the list. Thank you so, so, so much. I don't know how to thank you. I love you all. Cookies, and brownies, and muffins, and eclairs, and Munchies to all of you. **

**I'm still writing, so please check me out. **

**Bye guys. Bye Into Your Eyes. I love you :(.**

**Thank you. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo :)**

Kim's adorable when she sleeps. She looks totally relaxed. Her lips smooth out into a half-smile, and every now and then she'll sniff.

I love her pyjamas. One of my old T-shirts and some spotty bottoms. She looks so good in my T-shirt, it's unreal. Before I clamber into the bed to watch her, she has a hoodie on.

I love lying next to her. I love how whenever she sees me slipping in through the window, and my shirt rises up, she blushes. I love how she likes my body. It's good for my ego. I love how she leans in to me, with one hand gripping my T-shirt, like I'm about to disappear.

She'll never understand.

Never realise how much I need her.

Never learn how much better I am with her.

Never accept that I'm hers. I've tried telling her - God, I don't know what else I can say. She never listens. It's like she expects me to run off with someone else the first chance I get. She'd never actually say it, but I know she doesn't think she deserves me.

She's wrong.

_I_ don't deserve _her_. She's too good. Too happy and fun. I hate myself for dragging her into this. For making her life so much harder than before. I wish I could go back and erase all the bad things I'd done.

I made her cry.

_Me_. I'm supposed to protect her from hurt, and I'd made her _cry._

I'm officially the worst imprinter on the planet.

Thing is, I know she doesn't care. She's told me she doesn't care. And I know Kim doesn't lie. She can't lie. She goes all pink and flustered and begins rambling on and on. Another one of the things I love about her.

I love her name.

Kim.

Kim Matter.

The most soothing name on the planet.

I love us together.

Kim and Jared.

Jared and Kim.

Her and I.

We.

Us.

We're supposed to be together.

We're better when we're together.

I can't cope when she's gone.

Can't think if I can't smell her shampoo. Strawberries.

She's so _good_.

Even my _dad_ likes her. And my dad has hated everyone since my mum died. He yelled at our next door neighbour for mowing too early in the morning. He yelled at the lady in the shop because she wasn't working fast enough. He yelled at the technician because he wasn't dressed smartly enough.

And then Kim came over, and he talked with her for ages, and when her dad came to pick her up they bonded over fishing. I hadn't seen him so alive for years.

My Kim is a miracle worker.

She just has this way of making people feel at ease.

She doesn't even know it, but everyone loves her.

She laughs and smiles and cheers everyone up.

But she still has this crazy idea in her head that she's not good enough for anyone.

She's insecure. But I love her all the more for it.

I love her smile. Too much. It's all I can do not to scream when she's not smiling.

I love the sound of her laugh.

I love her eyes.

I love how I could stare at her forever.

I love how she's kind of insane.

I love that she's immature.

I love how good she looks in skinny jeans.

I love that she smells of me.

I love how she always tries to outsmart me.

I love how she's so clever.

I love how she cares about being clever, and how she's always trying to lecture me about why I should care about being clever.

But I only care about her.

She's _everything_ to me.

I'd spend my entire life trying to make her happy.

I will spend my entire life trying to make her happy.

Trying to make her understand.

Trying to make her realize how perfect she is.

How perfect she is for me.

She always blushes and mumbles something incoherent after I've poured my heart out to her. I love her for it.

I love how she's always teasing me.

I love how I'm always teasing her.

I love how I can get her to forgive me by kissing her.

I love how she melts in my arms when I kiss her.

I love kissing her.

I can hear an alarm going off. I know I have to go.

I hate leaving her. But then I love her for it, because she gives me something to look forward to. Seeing her.

I start to slip out of the bed, but she grabs my T-shirt, opening her gorgeous eyes, searching for my lips.

I love her.

***

"Alright man?" I lean forward and ask Sam.

He nods, before grinning, "I'm good."

Jake's the best man. Nessie's here too, obviously.

That Nessie gives me the creeps.

The vamps aren't here. They're not particularly missed.

Well, Seth might be missing them.

I'm not. I know Kim's not Bella's biggest fan.

I'm not either.

I'm only Kim's biggest fan.

Kim's a bridesmaid. Emily asked her a few months after the engagement was announced. That was a year ago. It's been quite a long engagement.

She's worried she's going to make a fool of herself. Kim, not Emily.

I told her she's panicking about nothing.

She said she was worried she'd ruin the dress. I said she should just aim not to make a bigger mess than Claire. She rolled her eyes.

Claire's a flower girl. Quil was being a right sod, fussing over her for ages when she went over to Emily's to have the final fitting, making sure the flowers didn't give her hayfever, and that the shoes were the right size, and the hairband was comfortable.

Paul and me haven't seen what our girls look like yet. Emily wouldn't let us. She wouldn't let any of the guys see them, not even Sam, in case they thought about it when we were phased.

I haven't seen Kim since this morning. Bridesmaid preparations started at nine. Kim insisted she'd drive. She's only just got her license. The citizens of La Push had better stay off the roads. She scares me when she drives.

I miss her already.

I miss her voice.

I miss her smile.

I miss her.

The church is huge. I didn't know La Push had such a big building. Apparently it does. Emily went all out for the big white wedding. I have no idea how many people are here, a lot is all I know. How they know so many people will always be a mystery.

The entire pack's here. With their imprints. The only one not in the wedding was Nessie, but Emily hardly knows her and the vamps are so ruddy protective that they hadn't let her leave Jake's side. Oh yeah, because we'd eat some half-human/half-vamp thing. I think not. They spoil that girl rotten. She's wearing a designer dress apparently. That's what Jake told me. He's not allowed to let Nessie spill anything on it. Or he'll have hell to pay. I wish her parents would lighten up. She's a kid for crying out loud. If she gets muck on her, she gets muck on her. She'd be happier than if she couldn't eat for fear of ruining the dress. She is quite cute, I guess. It's not her I don't like. It's the vamps.

I can see Paul and Embry fidgeting in their tuxes. They're extremely uncomfortable, all rigid and stiff. I'd much rather be in some cut - offs and a T-shirt. Or shirtless, depending on which Kim prefered. I figure she'd prefer shirtless. Not that I blame her, us wolves have very nice torsos.

The music starts up, and all heads turn towards the big oak doors at the back of the church. Claire comes out from behind one of them, and starts down the aisle. She really is so cute. I fancy getting myself a little girl one day. A daughter to spoil is next on my wish list after Kim. Kim would probably be the sensible one, so she wouldn't be spoilt rotten like the Cullens' kid.

I don't need a kid yet. We're going to university in a few months, where we're going to live together. And then I'm proposing.

I already have the ring. My mum's ring. It's a gold band with this big jewel stuck on it. I don't know what type. I'm a guy.

I have the place – this big cliff we once went to and she said it was one of the most romantic places she'd ever been.

I have the speech. It'll make her blush.

All I need now is Kim. And everything will be perfect.

If it was just her and I forever and ever, I'd be happy.

If she was happy, I'd be happy.

If she was happy with me, I'd be even happier.

And she is. Happy with me. _She's _happy with _me. _She's happy because of me.

I draw my attention back to the aisle, where Rachel is just rounding the corner by the doors. She looks very nice.

But then Kim walks out. She catches my eye, blushes and smiles at the same time. I wink.

And all I see is her.

All I'll ever see is her.

All I'll ever need is her.

I love her dress.

I love her hair.

I love her smile.

I love her shoes.

I love how amazing she looks.

I love that I'm her's.

I love that she's mine.

I love how I supposed to be looking at Emily, but Kim's the only person I want to look at.

I love how I want this to be me and Kim someday. In a church together. Getting married.

I love her.

I need her.

I love her.

I want her.

I love her.

I love her, I love her, I love her.

I love her.


End file.
